The Grinch 2: Happy New Year
by I. M. Rally
Summary: [The Grinch 2018; Grinch/Donna-Lou] The Grinch began to socialize with the Whos when he visits his new best friend, Cindy Lou, more often. But then, he developed a strange feeling towards Cindy Lou's widowed mother, Donna Lou, that he never felt before. Fortunately, an unusual and slightly usual friend from another world came, and willing to help him with his feelings.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Grinch fanfic. I didn't expect that! Haha! Well, I hope this is good story to all of you. I tried the best I can so... Enjoy!**

 **This event happens after Christmas. I know this story is an early New Year, but it's a sequel.**

* * *

53 years of his life, the Grinch hated Christmas because the Whos celebrated this special holiday together, and he was all alone with no friends or family to celebrate with. The only companion he had is his dog, Max, who was been loyal to him for years. Because of his jealousy towards the Whos for being excited every Christmas, the Grinch planned to steal Christmas by taking their decorations, presents and stuffs from them to fix the sadness he had for years, but he realized it can't ever since a little girl name Cindy Lou Who taught him the true meaning of Christmas. When he returned the stuff he took from the Whos, the Grinch confessed and apologized, and moved back to his home at Mt. Crumpit, which he decided to celebrate with Max. To his surprise, Cindy Lou invited him to their Christmas dinner. At the dinner table, the Grinch confessed it wasn't Christmas he hated, it was being alone. From that on, he was never alone anymore, thanks to Cindy Lou, who changed his life. The Grinch kept himself socialized with the Whos to start the beginning of his new life.

Technically, his new life hasn't started just yet.

One morning, the day after Christmas, the Grinch woke up from his slumber with a smile on his face. He doesn't remember what happened last night for a moment, until the memories came back to him, and it was the happiest time yet. He finally got what he always wanted; being with the Whos to celebrate Christmas and not being alone anymore. He just remembered that he destroyed his own alarm clock days ago and he can't tell what time is it, much to his dismay. Believing that it may be early morning, the Grinch got off of bed and went downstairs, straight to the kitchen.

When he arrived there, he took a peek behind the curtain of his dog's bed where he saw him sleeping well. The Grinch smiled as he decided to make breakfast for him and for his dog this time, just for a change, if only he could remember how to work the coffee maker that only his dog can operate it. Successfully, he made coffee in his mug just for him, and another coffee in a dog bowl for his dog.

Max woke up from his sleep as he yawned and shook his head to keep himself awake. To his surprise, he saw his master in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. The dog barked to get his master's attention.

The Grinch heard that bark and turned to see his dog awake on his doggy bed, "Oh, good morning, Max! Glad you finally awake. I made breakfast." He saw his dog staring at him in confusion. "Umm, I just thought that we can make a few changes in this house from now on. So, I'm making breakfast today. Enjoy your morning off," He put the dog bowl in front of the dog.

Max jumped and barked happily as he licked the coffee from his bowl. He enjoyed it.

The Grinch chuckled and enjoyed watching his dog liking the coffee he made for him. When he took a sip of the coffee from his mug, he almost spat it out when he heard someone knocking on his door, "Now, who could that be?"

He walked towards the door and looked through the window to see who was outside. There was now one there, until he noticed two blonde ponytails with red ribbons around them. He recognized those ponytails before as he quickly opened the door to find little Cindy Lou in front of his door.

"Good morning, Mr. Grinch," Cindy Lou greeted.

"Good morning, Cindy Lou," The Grinch replied, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I hope I didn't interrupt your morning, but I came here to check on you to see if you're not so… well, grinchy," Cindy Lou laughed, as so was the Grinch. "Oh, my mom made you waffles and I brought different flavors of syrup. I don't know which one you like, so I brought all of them."

"Why, thank you. Come inside. Let's eat breakfast together," The Grinch opened the door wide and moved aside to let the little girl in.

"Okay," Cindy Lou rushed inside and the Grinch closed the door.

As Cindy Lou rushed to the kitchen, Max noticed her, rushed off from his doggy bed, and licked her happily.

"Whoa, hi Max," She said as she took out a waffle and two bacon strips from her bag and placed them on Max's doggy plate. "Here, bon appetite!"

The dog ate the bacons happily. It's one of his favorite food.

When Cindy Lou found a chair for her to sit in the dining table, the chair is too high and can't reach it, even if she tried to jump up to it.

"Here, let me help you," the Grinch picked her up and placed her on the chair.

"Thank you," Cindy Lou took out four waffles and five flavors of syrup (chocolate, strawberry, blueberry, blackberry and plain) from her bag. She placed two waffles on the Grinch's plate, and the other two on her plate. She handed the Grinch's plate to him, "Here you go, Mr. Grinch."

"Thank you," The Grinch nodded. When he was about to take a syrup, he can't choose one of them. It's hard to decided a flavor for waffles.

"You can choose any flavor you want," Cindy Lou said.

The Grinch just shrugged as he chose the chocolate syrup, poured it on the waffle, and took a bit with a fork. "Mmm, this waffle is so good."

"It's my favorite breakfast…, and my friends' favorite too. My mom makes great waffles," She complimented.

"She really does," He agreed.

"That reminds me. I also came here to tell you that, well…, are you busy today?"

"Why do you asked?"

"Well, since Christmas is over, Mom is heading to work again, and no one is going to watch me, Bean and Buster today. Our previous babysitter is occupied and my mom has no one else to ask. So, she asked you to babysit us."

The Grinch was speechless. No one has ever asked him to watch over children before. Of course he finally interact nicely to the Whos, but why it happened so fast? Cindy Lou's mother, Donna Lou, asked him to watch over her children? Why she trusted him? They just met yesterday.

Cindy Lou noticed the Grinch just froze right there, even !ax noticed, "Umm, Mr. Grinch, is everything okay?" She asked.

The Grinch snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality, "Wha-What?"

"It's okay that if you don't want to. I'll just tell mom that you can't watch us today," the girl frowned.

"Oh no! I never say that!" The Grinch protested. "I was just thinking about it, and… sure. I'll babysit you today."

"Really?!" Cindy Lou gasped excitingly.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do anyway."

Cindy Lou left her seat as quickly rushed to the Grinch and jumped to hug him, much to his surprise, "Thank you so much, Mr. Grinch. I knew you can do everything for my mom."

The Grinch slowly returned the hug, "Sure, of course."

Cindy Lou broke the hug and hopped off on the floor, "Well, I better go." She took her bag from the chair, "I'll just leave the syrups with you. I brought those for you anyway. Just go to our place later. 9am. Don't be late!" The little girl rushed at the door and closed it.

Max stared back at his master if what he said earlier is true. The dog barked if he was asking if they're going to town to look after Cindy Lou and her brothers for Donna Lou.

"Well, Max," the Grinch spoke. "We're going to have busy day today."

* * *

Later, after getting ready for the day, taking a bath, cleaned himself, and wore the right clothes (which all clothes match his whole body) with a scarf, the Grinch and Max traveled all the way down from Mt. Crumpit to Whoville. It was almost a long walk, but never got tired. When he reached town, everyone in Whoville greeted him with 'Good morning's and 'How are you?'s. He did greet and reply them, but he's still nervous and guilty for stealing their Christmas. Since they already forgave him and forgot all about what happened, he tried to forget it too. It's almost hard to forget sometimes.

When they reached Cindy Lou's house, the Grinch fixed his scarf and cleared his throat. Before he could ring the bell, the door was already opened by Donna Lou while carrying her two infant sons with a arrow plunger in her hand and wore her nurse uniform.

"Oh, Mr. Grinch, I'm so happy that you finally came," She said surprisingly.

"Umm, thank you," The Grinch replied nervously.

"I hope you don't really mind watching the kids for me while I'm working today."

"I don't mind at all, but why did you ask me?"

"Because, first, the last babysitter I asked was quite irresponsible and left the sink back up, and secondly, Cindy Lou trusted you the most. I can't ask anyone better than you, Mr. Grinch," Donna Lou smiled.

The Grinch felt blushing and rubbed the back of his neck, "That's… very kind of you to say something like that to me."

Donna Lou chuckled, "Oh, please, sure there's someone else who was kind to you before. Like an old friend?"

"Not exactly." Then, the Grinch smelled something, like a smoke, "Do I smell something burning?"

"Mom, the toast!" Cindy Lou yelled.

"I got it, sweetie!" She responded. "Could you hold them for me for a moment?" Donna Lou handed the twins to the Grinch, who almost hesitated to hold them, but they were already in his arms. Donna Lou threw the arrow plunger at the toaster to eject the two toasted bread in the air.

"Mom, catch!" Cindy Lou threw two plates and a bottle of strawberry jam in the air.

Donna Lou caught them in the nick of time, the toast fell onto the plates, she squeezed the bottle of jam on them, and threw it back on the table with a mess.

The Grinch watched the whole scene of what the mother and daughter were doing as he was really impressed, "Wow, very impressive. It's like you two are a team."

"Thanks. Cindy Lou helps me a lot in the house since her dad died," Donna Lou replied sadly.

The Grinch frowned when Donna Lou mentioned her deceased husband, and he hated it when she saw her sad, "Oh. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine," Then, she realized the twins are still in the Grinch's arm. "And I'm sorry about them."

"It's okay. They're quite peaceful for a moment," The Grinch said.

The single mother checked her watched, and began to panic, "Oh no, I'm late! I better go!" She turned now to her daughter, "Cindy Lou, sweetie, come over here!" When Cindy Lou came close to her mother, Donna Lou kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you tonight." Then, she kissed the twins' cheeks before heading out of the door. "Be nice to Mr. Grinch!"

"We will, Mom! I love you!" Cindy Lou waved goodbye at her mother.

"I love you, too, sweetie!" Donna Lou waved one last time and rushed towards the bust stop.

The Grinch smiled when he watched Donna Lou run off, and entered inside the house with Max, Cindy Lou, and the twins, who were still in his arms.

"So, should we go out to town, Mr. Grinch," The little girl asked.

"What? Why?" The Grinch asked.

"Because it's almost New Year, and we have to buy something so Mom won't buy them by herself," Cindy Lou explained. "Are you excited for New Year's Eve?"

"I wish I could," He answered. "It's just that I never celebrate New Year with anyone before, except for Max." It's true though. The Grinch always locked himself in his cave with Max, and only watched the fireworks burst above Whoville every New Year.

"Well, I hope you would join us for New Year's Eve. But we have to buy some fireworks and stuffs first."

"Sure. Besides, I think I need to buy a new alarm clock since I kinda destroyed it few days ago, but how can I carry these two mischievous beasts?"

Cindy Lou laughed when the Grinch described her brothers as 'mischievous beasts', and she rushed to a closet to take out a baby stroller for twin infants, "Here, it's very helpful to carry Bean and Buster."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" The Grinch smiled.

Working together, the Grinch, Cindy Lou and Max bathed the twins, changing their diapers, dressed them up with their winter clothes, and buckled them up on their baby stroller. When they are all ready, Cindy Lou rushed out of the door excitingly while Max followed her and the Grinch locked the door with the keys.

"Slow down there, Kid. Don't get to far," He warned as he pushed the baby stroller with the twins on them.

When the five reached the market place, the stores are now filled with New Year stuffs, like fireworks and candle. Ever since Christmas is over, the Whos started to sell things for New year. They are all really excited for that holiday.

"So, where can we find some fireworks around here?" The Grinch whispered to Cindy Lou.

"Oh, look, there's my friend, Groopert!" She pointed her friend as she rushed to meet him, and the Grinch and Max followed her.

Groopert sat on his own stall, selling snow balls, "Here you go." He said to his costumer.

"Hey, Groopert, how's business?" Cindy Lou asked her friend.

"Good. When I can't sell, I can always eat," Groopert unflipped the sign that covering the 'ball' from the sign 'snowballs', and replaced with 'cones', and squeezed the bottle of grape syrup on the snow ball.

"You do realized you got the snow ball from the ground, right?" The Grinch reminded the boy.

"Yeah, I know. But I cleaned them up," Groopert put the purple snow ball on a cone, and offered it to the Grinch, "Here you go, Mr. Grinch. It's in the house… just now, if you like it."

The Grinch hesitated since he doesn't want to eat snow from the ground, but he can't reject the little boy's off, "Well, okay then. Thank you," He only took the cone, but couldn't eat the snow ball.

"So, what are you doing here this early?" Groopert asked Cindy Lou.

"Oh, we're just looking for fireworks for my mom," Cindy Lou replied.

Groopert then leaned a little closer to his friend, "Just asking, alright? Is Mr. Grinch gonna be your new dad?"

"WHAT?!" Cindy Lou screamed.

"What?!" The Grinch almost dropped the snow cone, "No! I was just babysitting for Ms. Who. We're just friends."

"Yeah. That's too soon, Groopert," Cindy Lou glared at him.

"What? I was just asking," The boy smirked.

"Okay! I think we're done here! Come on. Let's get some fireworks and then my alarm clock," the Grinch turned to the other direction and kept moving to search for fireworks as Max followed him.

"I'll see you later, Groopert," Cindy Lou waved before catching up with the Grinch.

"All right, bye," Groopert waved back, then murmured, "He is definitely gonna be her new dad." Just then, a big snow ball hit him on the face.

"I heard that!" the Grinch shouted from afar.


	2. Agatha Galido

**Hey. So, this is the chapter where the leading OC, the crossover characters with OCs. If you know few, dozen or some of these crossover characters, you would be surprise, but if you don't, just skip it. There are OCs you're not familiar with. Some OCs belong to artists from deviantart, which I have permission to borrow them, and most OCs, which are mine, are available in deviantart.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **(Imagine the universe with many world or dimensions.)**

* * *

Somewhere in the big universe, the Earth is one of the planets of the Solar system, and our home planet or home world. The world of the Whos is quite different from our world, the world where we lived in. The world of the Whos is probably from other solar system or other galaxy. It's like a dimension. And in Earth, in the country called Philippines, there was a woman with long black hair, white dress, and wore glasses, named Agatha Galido, a.k.a Aggie.

This human girl is born with large insect-like fairy wings and is the only human around with such wings. Ever since she was a child, she was always loved by her family and relatives, but never have good friends in school because of being so different, making her feel miserable and friendless. When she was almost old enough, her father invented an interdimensional remote control that can open portals or gateways to many different worlds in the whole universe. Using this remote, Aggie made lots of friends that are different and unique species than her. Some are also humans like her, some are animals, and some are like cartoon and animated characters from TV. Some are also super heroes and magical creatures that weren't exist in Aggie's world. When she started making friends, like when she was 10 years old, Aggie created a team, called the Imaginary team, a.k.a. the I team, that can spread love and friendship in different worlds in the universe, and showed to everyone how friendship is important to everyone and everywhere. Since Aggie made almost more than 200 friends, she created groups according to the respective worlds where her friends lived. Since there are 36 groups, she also divided the whole team into three division; Main, Honorary, and Back-up. 22 groups in Main, 10 groups in Honorary, and 4 groups in Back-up. Aggie became the leader of the whole I team, despite that her teammates themselves are her mentors. Aggie and her team became the new owners the most power elements in the universe; The Elements of Friendship. Each group owned just one element. Some group shared the same element, according to which they represented. As the leader, Aggie represented the leading element: Imagination. Because of her position, Aggie have to look out for her team, and she loved them all like a family.

When she was 21, Aggie received a family heirloom that was originally owned by a dark god of the Land of the Forgotten in Mexico, and it's called a wand staff. Aggie's family heirloom was protected and kept by five families; Galido, Borra, Resano, Mondejar and Besares. Aggie belongs to these five families, with Galido (at her father's side) and Mondejar (at her mother's side) as her major families. Even before she received a wand staff with different magical powers, Aggie already developed super and magical powers from her powerful friends by giving her half of theirs, like sharing powers. The wand staff has been a magical heirloom of the five families, required with a spell book that contained the histories of the previous owners and magical spells they have written in it.

For many years that the I team kept organizing, the team had increased their status that each group was called by their respective element to fix a friendship problem that is related to their element either in their respective world or in other worlds that they never visited just yet. So, Aggie asked her dad to make more interdimensional remote controls for her friends, but it's quite impossible since the remote needed more energy and power for the remotes. Since the team has magical wishing members, like fairy godparents, Aggie wished for a interdimensional remote control for each group, and the leader/s are in-charge to hold the remote.

Since it was so many years, Agatha Galido is now 43, got married with one of her friends from another world and her third-in-command, which is was a red bird named Red, when she was 24, got three children and one egg. Ever since she has the power to transform into any form, she was an albino bird when she got pregnant with her 4th child, and laid an egg. The egg was five days old, so it won't be hatch so soon. Today, after Christmas, Aggie was having a great resting time with her team and family in their secret I team HQ under her and her parents' house. Aggie's parents are not as old as we thought, so they are still alive. They didn't mind of their daughter taking care of her team and family under their house. Aggie and only the Main division were sitting on the meeting table that shaped like a big letter 'I'.

"Wow, that was the best Christmas party ever we had last night," Lily said.

"I know! I can't wait for another party next year," Blueberry Pie jumped up in excitement.

"That's too soon, Blueberry," Cubby chuckled.

"I thought this is called 'Hearth's Warming day'" Gemstone thought.

"Christmas, Hearth's Warming, they're the same," Poof corrected.

"Everyone's always excited for Christmas, including us," Jet added.

"It's a good thing you two didn't ruin Christmas again this year," Saltor scoffed.

"Because Jet and I learned a lesson that we should respect our holiday; Halloween," Jack Skellington stated proudly.

"Well, at least you survived. I almost cried when I thought you two were dead!" Aggie cried out loud.

"You're 13 that time. You always cry," Sally Skellington reminded.

"Thank you for reminding me," Aggie replied sarcastically.

"It's quite shame that Mom, Dad, Phineaks and Israbellra didn't spend Christmas with us," Marie Flynn said.

"Yeah, neither do Uncle Flerk and Ferb," Maren Flynnto added.

"Yeah, well, your parents had to go to back to your world and to Switzerland for the award ceremony next week," Aggie explained. "And even Ferb and Flerk are still in Camp David. Those guys are very busy. At least Vanessa, Varessa, Thomas and Themas attended."

Marie sighed dreamy, "Yeah, Thomas is so sweet."

Frantis almost barfed in disgust, "Uh, you do know you guys are cousins, right?"

"Umm, their fathers are stepbrothers. So, their not related," Tootie corrected.

"I just still don't get why Basil wasn't in a mood to celebrate Christmas," Jerry said. "Sure, he attended, but he doesn't seem to have fun with us."

"You already know detectives, like Sherlock Holmes, Basil was not in a mood for Christmas joy. He's always been like that for years," Pilair replied.

"So, any plans for New Year? We only have five days left," Skenda asked.

"We can have colorful fireworks," Roo suggested.

"Fireworks can be nice, but no fountain, no firecracker, no harmful firework stuff. They might blow your fingers," Leia warned.

"She's right. We don't want to have fireworks incident in the team, just like what happened to Aggie's neighbors last year," Chet agreed.

"Yeah, lots of fingers blew up last year," Smantha added.

"We can use my Pixie dust Snow ball Firework Shower spell. That's safe," Aggie lifted her wand staff.

"How about the candles? You know, the sparking ones and colorful flame ones." Fred Figglehorn inquired.

"As long as they don't explode," Azul was concerned.

"But, where can we celebrate?" Lola questioned.

"Grandpa Leo and Grandma Bernadette invited us upstairs," Amaranth Red raised her hand. "The backyard is so wide, so there's enough space for all of us to watch the fireworks in New Year's Eve."

"Close enough. We didn't celebrate New Year with Mr. and Mrs. Galido for a while," Blossom nodded.

"Okay, so we already know where we will celebrate and what stuff we will use, any more ideas?" Baby Bugs asked as he listed in the what-to-do list about New Year plans.

"How about a song for New Year?" Chyna got up from her chair, and then, pointed Aggie, "And Aggie will sing!"

"What? Why me?" Aggie asked.

"Come on, Aggie, you haven't sing a song every New Year for years. You only counted on us. It's your turn," Miley explained.

Aggie sighed, "Fine. I'll try my best. I'll just find a perfect song."

"Great! All we have to do is to invite the Honorary and Back-up divisions here for the New Year," Perry said.

Just then, Crimson Red noticed his mother's element on her I team ID began to glow.

"Mom! Your element! It's glowing!" He pointed out loud.

The whole Main I team heard the half-bird as Aggie looked down at her ID where she saw her element glowing and blinking.

"Sweet Celestia, Aggie!" Rarity gasped. "You were called. This means there is a friendship problem!"

"How come there could be friendship problem after Christmas and before New Year?!" Red growled.

"Everyone has problems all the time, Red. Including you before you became a hero," Stella recalled.

"Yeah. Thanks for telling me that, sis," The red angry bird rolled his eyes.

"Kowalski, Kelda, activate the map!" Skipper commanded.

The tall penguin and his adoptive guardian or wife saluted as they pushed two buttons together, and the table showed the hologram of the Earth.

"Alright then, where the friendship problem could be in my world?" Aggie looked up at the Earth hologram.

"Let's see here," Kowalski swiped the hologram of the Earth to rotate it and find a friendship problem, "So, there's no friendship problem in your world, Aggie."

"How about all of our worlds?" Captain Jake inquired.

When Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Blest typed something on the keyboards, the hologram showed a live footage of every world that the I team lived.

"Okay. The New York City and Central Park Zoo is okay. No friendship problem," said the reformed villain dolphin.

"Not even in Halloween town," Samuel checked on the footage of his and his family's home world or home town.

"The Hundred Acre woods is always peaceful," Rabbit said.

"Fairy world and Dimmsdale is fine," Timmy added.

"No monsters, crime or even quarreling happened in Townsville," Bubbles said about her world.

"Bird Island is still peaceful and happy community," Hal told them.

"Webster High and Z-tech is still good," Fletcher looked at the footage of his and his two friends' old and current schools.

"Our world is okay," Tom announced.

"So was ours, and Kat and Kit's home planet," Coop gritted his teeth, not wanting to mention his former enemy's home planet.

"Our world seems good too," Oggy said.

"So was Danville, O.W.C.A., and other countries," Pelry concluded.

"Including the 2nd dimension," Dofelia added.

"Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods are still balance," Tinker Bell stated.

"Neverland is still clean," Skully scanned the footage of Neverland.

"Acme Acres in the future has no trouble," Petunia announced.

"Not even at our home," Baby Petunia added.

"Hollywood is still shining," Oliver made a thumb-up.

"My home town is also good," Fred nodded.

"No Divinos attacking in our town," Serio pointed.

"The Do-Jo and our world weren't affected by the master," Yin said.

Her brother, Yang, cleared his throat, "Umm, it's because there's no night master anymore, remember?"

"Shut up," the pink rabbit was annoyed by the blue one.

"Everything's fine all of the planets we visited years ago," Han mentioned.

"Starlight City has no trouble at all," Skidmark said.

"Equestria is also good," Twilight looked at the footage of Equestria.

"Did you guys check the worlds of the Honorary and the Back-up?" Aggie asked.

"Yeah, the chickens, the Kids Next Door, the herd of sheep, Pasadena, Transylvania, Zootopia, Mousedom, the garden gnomes in their world, Stork Mountain, and cars world are all okay and safe. No friendship problem at all," Clover Scarlet answered her mother.

"The Danger HQ, Smurf Village, the Lands of the Remembered and Forgotten, and the ocean where Marlin, Nemo and Dory lived are in peace too," Roy added.

"If none of our worlds have any friendship problems, then we have to search the whole universe," Aggie suggested as the whole team nodded in agreement.

When the hologram map extended, showing the hologram of the whole universe, there was blinking white light on another galaxy, just beside Aggie's home galaxy.

"There it is!" She pointed.

The hologram zoomed on the blinking white light, and showed a town with lots of houses.

"Wow, that's a pretty cool town," Bubs commented.

"And snowy!" Crimson Red exclaimed, then frowned that there's no snow in the Philippines, "Lucky!"

"Oh well, I think I have to go dimension travel again," Aggie stretched her hands and arms.

"You mean, right now?" Piglet inquired, "But what about the plans and New Year?"

"I'm sorry, Piglet, but this is very important." Aggie apologized. "But this is very important."

"Are you not going to celebrate New Year with us, Aunt Mom?" Rebecca made a sad face.

"Of course I'm going to celebrate with all of you guys. Don't worry. When I'm done with the friendship problem, I'll be home in no time."

"That's right, Rebecca," Ruby patted her daughter's head. "Your step-mom is going to spend New year with all of us. She does this every year."

"Thanks, Rubs. Now, I have to bring my wand staff and my interdimensional remote control." Before Aggie gathered her things, she was interrupted for a moment.

"Just a moment, sis," Joseline halted her, "It's snowy in that world and the town. You need to wear your winter clothes."

"Don't worry, I got this," With a smirk on her face, Aggie wore a gray jacket and warm gloves to prepare herself before going to that world where she was called.

"Is that all you have to wear?" Lumpy asked.

"It was never snow here in the Philippines, so this is all I've got. Don't worry. I'll warm myself when I get there." When Aggie opened the portal with her remote, she turned her wand staff into a sled.

"Since when Xibalba taught you how to turn your wand staff into a sled?" Periwinkle inquired suspiciously.

"He didn't. I made the spell myself. Hey, I'm the owner of the wand staff now, so it's my turn to create my own spell," Aggie explained to her wing sister, "Oh, that reminds me…" She grabbed a backpack, then her big spell book, and put it inside of her bag. "Can't use my wand staff without a little guidance from the spell book!"

"Are you sure you have to do this?" Red looked at his human wife in concern and worry.

"I have to, Red," Aggie answered with a sigh. "It's my duty."

Her bird husband exhaled in defeat. Red truly respected Aggie's duty. Then, he pecked her on the lips, "Just be careful out there."

"I will. Thanks," Aggie kissed him back and waved at her team and family, "Bye guys!"

"See you soon, Aggie." Bomb waved.

"Bye, Mom. I love you!" Amaranth Red did a flying kiss gesture.

"Be safe," Wands added.

Aggie waved one last time before she stepped into the portal until her body disappeared as the portal closed.

When the whole Main I team was left behind, they still felt sad for their leader and best friend that a friendship problem called her just before New Year.

"Man, this is a rough New Year for Aggie," Matilda said.

"I know. I feel bad for her, too," Screwball added, worried for her adoptive aunt.

* * *

 **Here are the characters and OCs that are belong to the tags I listed from the chapter:**

 **Agatha/Aggie Galido-My own OC (Original Character)**  
 **Lily-(Hannah Montana (TV))**  
 **Blueberry Pie-(Disneyfanatic2364's OC; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**  
 **Cubby-(Jake and the Never Land Pirates)**  
 **Gemstone-(Disneyfanatic2364's OC; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**  
 **Poof-(Fairly OddParents)**  
 **Jet-(My OC; The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993))**  
 **Saltor-(My OC; The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993))**  
 **Jack Skellington-(The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993))**  
 **Sally Skellington-(The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993))**  
 **Marie Flynn-(Angelus 19's OC; Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Maren Flynnto-(My OC; Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Frantis-(My OC; Penguins of Madagascar)**  
 **Tootie-(Fairly OddParents)**  
 **Jerry-(Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera))**  
 **Pilair-(My OC; Combo Niños (Cartoon))**  
 **Skenda-(My OC; Penguins of Madagascar)**  
 **Roo-(Winnie-the-Pooh)**  
 **Leia-(Star Wars Original Trilogy)**  
 **Chet-(Turbo FAST)**  
 **Smantha-(My OC; Penguins of Madagascar)**  
 **Fred Figglehorn-(FRED (Web Series))**  
 **Azul-(Combo Niños (Cartoon))**  
 **Lola-(Looney Tunes)**  
 **Blossom-(Powerpuff Girls)**  
 **Baby Bugs-([Baby] Looney Tunes)**  
 **Chyna-(A.N.T. Farm)**  
 **Miley-(Hannah Montana (TV))**  
 **Perry the Platypus-(Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Rarity-(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**  
 **Red-(Angry Birds)**  
 **Stella-(Angry Birds)**  
 **Skipper-(Penguins of Madagascar)**  
 **Kowalski-(Penguins of Madagascar)**  
 **Kelda-(My OC; Penguins of Madagascar)**  
 **Captain Jake-(Jake and the Never Land Pirates)**  
 **Dr. Blowhole-(Penguins of Madagascar)**  
 **Dr. Blest-(My OC; Penguins of Madagascar)**  
 **Samuel-(My OC; The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993))**  
 **Rabbit-(Winnie-the-Pooh)**  
 **Timmy-(Fairly OddParents)**  
 **Bubbles-(Powerpuff Girls)**  
 **Hal-(Angry Birds)**  
 **Fletcher-(A.N.T. Farm)**  
 **Tom-(Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera))**  
 **Kat-(Kid vs. Kat (TV))**  
 **Kit-(My OC; Kid vs. Kat (TV))**  
 **Coop-(Kid vs. Kat (TV))**  
 **Oggy-(Oggy and the Cockroaches (Cartoon))**  
 **Pelry-(My OC; Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Dofelia-(My OC; Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Tinker Bell-(Tinker Bell (Movies)**  
 **Skully-(Jake and the Never Land Pirates)**  
 **Petunia-(Looney Tunes)**  
 **Baby Petunia-([Baby] Looney Tunes)**  
 **Oliver-(Hannah Montana (TV))**  
 **Serio-(Combo Niños (Cartoon))**  
 **Yin-(Yin Yang Yo!)**  
 **Yang-(Yin Yang Yo!)**  
 **Han-(Star Wars Original Trilogy)**  
 **Skidmark-(Turbo FAST)**  
 **Twilight-(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**  
 **Roy-(My OC; Angry Birds )**  
 **Bubs-(My OC; Powerpuff Girls)**  
 **Piglet-(Winnie-the-Pooh)**  
 **Rebecca-(My OC; Angry Birds)**  
 **Ruby-(My OC; Angry Birds - All Media Types)**  
 **Joseline-(My OC; The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993))**  
 **Lumpy-(Winnie-the-Pooh)**  
 **Periwinkle-(Tinker Bell (Movies)**  
 **Bomb-(Angry Birds)**  
 **Wands-(My OC; Fairly OddParents)**  
 **Matilda-(Angry Birds)**  
 **Screwball-(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**  
 **Amaranth Red-(My OC; Angry Birds)**  
 **Crimson Red-(My OC; Angry Birds)**  
 **Clover Scarlet-(My OC; Angry Birds)**

 **There are some characters are mentioned, but didn't appear in this chapter.**  
 **Leo Galido-My own OC (Original Character)**  
 **Bernadette Galido-My own OC (Original Character)**  
 **Phineas-(Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Isabella-(Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Phineaks-(My OC; Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Israbellra-(My OC; Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Ferb-(Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Flerk-(My OC; Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Vanessa-(Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Varessa-(My OC; Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Thomas-(Angelus 19's OC; Phineas and Ferb**  
 **Themas-(My OC; Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **Basil-(The Great Mouse Detective (1986))**  
 **Xibalba-(Book of Life (2014))**

 **Okay. You might not know these characters an OC, but the OCs, not all, are available and explained in deviantart. I swear of it. It's a crazy crossover, but it's fun. Other characters are absent, but appeared in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed this. Dimension travel, wand staff and spell book were reference to a Disney TV show "Star vs the Forces of Evil", and the Elements of Friendship and Friendship problem things were reference to "My Little Pony: Friendship is magic".**

 **If you have questions about this, any question at all, pls review and I will answer your questions. Pls do yourselves or me a favor, comment the first and second chapters. Really, I want to know your opinion of this. Please, no negative, insulting and bad reviews. Please!**


	3. An unusual friend

n the afternoon, the Grinch and Cindy Lou successfully bought a box of fireworks from the store. They bought Fountain and Peony fireworks. They put the fireworks on a red wagon that Max dragged with behind him.

"Well, we finally bought the fireworks. Now, we have to buy you a new alarm clock," Cindy Lou reminded.

The Grinch chuckled, pulling a list from his pocket, "How could I forget that?" Then, he noticed something from the twins. He reached for the firework before Buster bite it, "No, no, no. Fireworks are not food."

"Wow, you just took care of the twins, you already know how keep them safe," The little girl commented.

"Of course, I do. I don't want kids to get hurt," He answered.

"So…, are you ready to become… a parent?"

"WHAT?! Hey, if this is because your friend told you that I'm gonna your new dad, that's not gonna happen."

"Alright, whatever you say."

* * *

Above a big house, a green portal was opened, and Aggie came out of their with her sled. She fell with her sled, and started to slide down every roof of the town.

"Alright, all I have to do now is to know this town before finding a friendship problem..." Aggie said to herself, until a poster hit her face. Aggie pulled the poster from her face, and read it. "Wow! There's my answer. 'Whoville, the most joyful and friendly town in the world'." Now, the girl became curious. "Hmm, if this is a joyful and friendly town, why the element sent me here?" She then reached for her interdimensional remote control from her bag. "Guess I'm in the wrong world or wrong place…"

But then, her slide became bouncy as she slid from roof to roof, then slid through a window of a house, where she saw two people eating their lunch, "Have a nice lunch!" Aggie said politely. When her sled slid up high on a ramp into the air, she accidentally released the remote from her hand. "OH NO! MY REMOTE!"

When Aggie got separated from her remote, she fell and slid on the streamers, sent into mid-air, and fell again, but this time, she was heading straight towards a green figure, "Watch out below!"

Aggie bumped into the Grinch, knocking him down with her sled, and she was on the other side. The twins just laughed and squealed at the Grinch, while Cindy Lou rushed to help him up.

"Mr. Grinch! Are you okay?" She grabbed his arm to help him up.

Aggie, on the other, was desperate that she lost one of her important things, "No! My remote!"

The Grinch got up from the snow, and grunted, "Why is this always happened to me?" Then, he turned to Aggie angrily, "What is wrong with you? Didn't you see me? That was a sled, and… well, I'll be dead, and you almost hurt the children!"

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, mister, really, but this is really important. Have you seen my remote?" Aggie asked.

"Remote? What remote? If you're looking for a remote for are television or any gadgets, there are some at the Remote store," the Grinch threw the sled on the snow beside Aggie.

"No, you don't understand. This isn't just _a_ remote, this is _the_ remote. The one that I owned," the young woman explained.

"What does it look like, miss?" Cindy Lou asked.

"Well, it's olive green with two buttons, a light blue screen and an antenna, which is used to open a portal through different dimensions."

"Well, I never seen or heard that remote in my life, so my friends and I better go and we'll get out of your hair," the Grinch said as he pushed the baby stroller.

When he stepped into something under the snow, a green energy ray just blasted from it, creating a green portal in front of them. The Grinch and Max were frightened as they took a step back with the stroller where the twins are, and Cindy Lou grabbed tightly around the Grinch.

Aggie recognized that portal as she rushed towards it, "Oh, there it is!" She snatched something under the snow, the remote, and switched it off, closing the portal. "There! That oughta do it!"

The Grinch's fear faded as he stared at the woman with wings, "What was that?"

"That's just a portal. It's like a door to a different dimension," Aggie replied.

"And that you're holding?"

"This is an interdimensional remote control. This device can open portals to any world you want to go in the universe."

The Grinch just froze right there. When he saw that portal, it brought back the memories that he had long forgotten. He never saw that portal for 53 years. Then, when he looked back at the woman, he thought that he knew her before, and he knew that enthusiastic face years ago.

"You look familiar," He almost can't put his finger on. "Have we met before?"

Aggie was quite confuse. For her, she never met this green fellow before, "Huh?"

The Grinch shook his head, "No. Nevermind. You're a girl. You can't be him."

"'Him' who?" Aggie inquired.

"No one. It's not important." The Grinch then noticed the wings that he can't ignore it. "What's with the wings? It's not Halloween, you know."

"Oh, this isn't a costume, mister, I was born with these," Aggie said.

Then, Cindy Lou gasped and impressed, "This means, you're a fairy?"

"Not exactly, little lady. You see, both of my parents or even my families aren't fairies, but I got these when a fairy life was sent to me, and I was born with these."

"Wow! You have wings since birth? Cool. I wish I have a pair of those."

However, the Grinch thought the woman is crazy and what she said is ridiculous, "Ugh. Yes, it's cool, but I still think those wings are fake. But, just to ask, why are you here and what is your purpose?"

Aggie giggled nervously, "Umm, it's a long story and complicated…"

"We've got time."

She started to clear throat to explain a full story, "Okay, well, I'm the leader of the heroic team of the universe. We are called the Imaginary team. We lived in different worlds, and we stayed friends. Our job is to fight crime, and spread love and friendship in the universe by travelling from one world to another. It's like Dimension travel. Now, I came here because I have a mission…"

"What kind of mission?" Cindy Lou inquired.

"A mission that I have to fix. According to my element, right here…," Aggie pointed her element shard on her ID necklace, "When it's blinking, which it was earlier before I got here, that means there's a friendship problem, and it's my duty to solve it."

"So, let me get this straight: you're a young woman with "wings", came from another world because you have some sort of mission." Grinch summarized Aggie's explanation.

Aggie nodded, "Yeah, that's sort of it. A mission about a friendship problem that I have to fix."

"Okay. That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life." Then, the Grinch turned to Cindy Lou, "Come on, kid. Let's go before anything crazy might happen."

When the Grinch left with the baby stroller, Cindy Lou started to follow him, not before saying to Aggie, "I hope you'll find what you're looking for around here, miss."

"I hope so, too," Aggie sighed. "I'll see you around, little girl."

"Good-bye," Cindy Lou waved at her.

Then, Max looked back at Aggie before following his master.

"Bye, little doggy," she waved at the dog. When she picked up her sled, it turned back into a wand staff, and put the remote back in her bag. "Well, I sure hope I can find a friendship problem in this town." Aggie walked away to find a problem she has to solve.

* * *

At the clock store, the Grinch, Cindy Lou and Max entered with the twins while talking about Aggie.

"Do you think that woman is lying, don't you?" Cindy Lou asked.

"I never said she was lying," the Grinch replied. "I just don't believe on this 'Dimension travel' and 'many worlds' and stuff."

"Well, I believe that."

"What makes you say that? Have you been travelling to another world or something before?"

"No, but in my Science class, my teacher said that there are more than one world out there. Our world isn't the only one in the whole universe. And besides, that lady doesn't look like a Who. I mean, I never seen her before. It's like she's not from here at all."

"Well, she's only here to solve a friendship problem out there that we didn't even know."

"Okay. So, we have lots of clocks here. Which one do you like?"

When Cindy Lou reminded him about a new alarm clock, the Grinch search for it in ever aisle. Then, he spotted an alarm clock that looks just like his old one. "Hmm… what about this one?" When he took a look at the clock, he played the clock's alarm sounds randomly. Some are happy songs, some are also Christmas songs. "I think this is perfect."

When the Grinch bought the new alarm clock, he put it on the wagon with the boxes of fireworks, and they all headed outside the shop.

"Well, we finally bought what we needed. Can we go back to your house now?" the Grinch, almost feeling tired.

"No! We must get your new alarm clock back to your cave so it would get broken easily," Cindy Lou suggested.

"Y-You mean, in my place?" the Grinch wasn't so sure to go back to his cave with children. His place was quite cold at the afternoon and almost sunset. The kids might be freezing later. "I don't know. What about the babies? They'll get freeze up there, and your mom would very worried about you three."

"Just a short while. Besides, it's 3:30, and the twins can stay warm as long as they wore their winter clothes. We have extra time. And mom wouldn't be home until nine tonight. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase. Just today," Cindy Lou begged, making a pouty face.

The Grinch still refused with this idea, but when he saw Cindy Lou's big teary cute puppy eyes, he groaned in defeat and said, "Fine. We'll go to my place."

"YAY!" The little girl cheered.

"But only after I'm going to put my alarm clock in my bedroom. And then, we all can go back to your home, got it?" the green fellow added.

"Okay. That's cool," Cindy Lou nodded.

* * *

It's been a long way to walk to Mt. Crumpit as the Grinch, still pushing the baby stroller, Cindy Lou and Max, still dragging the wagon full of boxes of fireworks and an alarm clock, traveled all the way up by just taking a snowy slope path up to the Grinch's cave.

As they travel up the mountain, there was a moderate cold wind blowing at their faces. Feeling concern for the infants, the Grinch checked on Bean and Buster to see if they're still warm, and if their winter clothes are still warming them up. They continued to walk up the mountain, until they reached the Grinch's cave.

When he brought the children and Max inside to keep them warm from the cold breeze, while the Grinch placed his new alarm clock on the drawer in his bedroon, Max and Cindy Lou arranged the fireworks they bought in each boxes so they won't mix up.

Once they're done, they headed outside, and the Grinch locked his door.

"Well, I guess our work here is done," he said, the stretched out his back. "Boy, I've been pushing the baby stroller for a whole day now."

"Is it okay that it's my turn to push the stroller?" Cindy Lou volunteered.

The Grinch chuckled, but didn't want to give the kid a hard time, "Cindy Lou, you're still little to push two babies in a stroller. Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yeah, I can do it," Cindy Lou answered, quite offended. "I've been helping my mother ever since Dad died. I know how to push the stroller, I know how to take care of the twins… They're my brothers, and I love them. I know how to take care of them."

"It's not because I don't trust you. It's because I don't want you to being so hard on yourself."

While his master and his friend are in a conversation, Max just noticed the baby stroller with the twins suddenly started to slide down the snowy slop path. Max barked to warn the Grinch and Cindy Lou about the babies.

"Not now, Max," the Grinch held his hand at his dog.

"Come on, Mr. Grinch. I want to show Mom that I can be a responsible big sister for my brothers. Please!" Cindy Lou made a pouty face again.

The Grinch groaned in frustration as he was defeated again by the little girl's sad face, "Alright, alright! Just don't make that face again!"

"Deal!" Cindy Lou gave him a thumb-up.

But when the two turned around, they realized the baby stroller is gone.

"Umm, where's the stroller?" the Grinch inquired.

Max then barked in respond as he pointed the stroller rolling down slide.

"Oh no! Bean! Buster!" Cindy Lou cried as she ran down the pathway.

The Grinch and Max followed as they ran as fast as they can, hoping to reach for the baby stroller.

"Oh dear. Your mother is gonna hate me for this!" The Grinch shouted in panic.

While the stroller kept on running, the twins were enjoying the ride, and squealed in excitement.

The Grinch, Cindy Lou and Max were just halfway, but they got tired from running and panted heavily.

"Oh, they're now far. We'll never catch them in time," Cindy Lou was devastated in fear for her brothers.

Just then, they heard a reindeer sound from behind them. The three turned around and saw Fred the reindeer with his mate child, happy to see his master again.

"Fred?" the Grinch gasped in disbelief. Sure, the reindeer and his family came to help him yesterday on Christmas, but he didn't expect that the reindeer came to visit him surprisingly.

"Aawwww, you have reindeer?" Cindy Lou rushed towards the reindeer family, and patted the baby reindeer's head.

The Grinch slowly walked towards Fred, and rubbed his muzzle, "You still came back for me." The reindeer then nuzzled closer to his master, "I missed you too, boy," Grinch returned the affection.

Just then, Cindy Lou just realized something as she turned to the Grinch, "I have an idea."

A moment later, Max and the baby reindeer were running together down the snowy slope, while Cindy Lou, who was having fun, rode on the female reindeer, and the Grinch rode on Fred, but he held on tightly so he won't fall.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!" He screamed.

Meanwhile, Aggie was having a hard time, trying to find a friendship problem in Whoville, but she found nothing. Everyone in this town is cheerful and friendly, and no one seemed to have problems with their friends and family.

She was now at the bottom of Mt. Crumpit, just at the end of the snowy slope "Darn it! It's been hours, and I can't find any friendship problem!" She yelled at herself. "Oh, why did my element send me here?" Unfortunately, she didn't notice that a baby stroller is coming straight for her.

At the slope, the reindeer ran as fast as they can for the Grinch, Cindy Lou and Max to reach for the stroller.

It's impossible to reach the stroller in time. Cindy Lou saw Aggie at the bottom of the slope that she didn't notice the stroller behind her.

"Look out, miss!" she called.

Aggie heard that familiar voice as she turned around and saw a baby stroller with two infants coming towards her. She gasped as she thought of something to stop the stroller and save the babies. When she got an idea, she took out her wand staff, pointed in front of her, and recited the spell, "GIANT MARSHMALLOW PILLOW!"

A gigantic marshmallow appeared between the running stroller and Aggie from the wand staff, and the stroller was stopped when it hit the marshmallow. The twins are safe and squealed happily for that fun ride.

Cindy Lou, Max and the reindeer were impressed and amazed when the woman magically made a giant marshmallow to stop the stroller.

"Wow! Is that a big marshmallow?" Cindy Lou hopped off the female reindeer and rushed for Aggie. "Thank you so much for saving my brothers."

"Aww, it was nothing," Aggie said. "Here, have a marshmallow. It's edible, delicious and non-poisonous."

Cindy Lou and the baby reindeer bit on the marshmallow, Max just licked it, and the twins were gnawing at it since they only have buckteeth. When he hopped off of Fred, the Grinch was so amazed by the young woman's magic and how she ever stopped the stroller and saving the twins on her own with a giant marshmallow. He never saw that kind of magic before. He started to believe that this woman indeed from another dimension or world as he slowly approached her.

"That… that was incredible," He said.

Aggie clutched tightly on her wand staff, "Thanks, but it was no big deal."

"It IS a big deal! I mean, you saved the babies, created a giant marshmallow, and you're able to save yourself," the Grinch responded.

"If the little girl didn't warn me, I could be crashed." The young woman replied.

"How did you make this marshmallow, anyway?" Cindy Lou asked.

"It's one of my spells of my magical family heirloom, the wand staff," Aggie explained. "I can summon anything, as long I recite the spell correctly."

"Who are you, exactly?" the Grinch asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself," Aggie blushed embarrassingly. "Hi, I'm Aggie, short for Agatha. My full name is Agatha Besares Mondejar Resano Borra Galido. Still just call me Aggie."

"It's really nice to meet you, Aggie. My name is Grinch," He introduced himself. "This is my dog, Max…"

The dog jumped onto Aggie, and licked her happily.

"Whoa! It's nice to meet you, Max," Aggie laughed.

"And this is my friend, Cindy Lou," the Grinch pointed Cindy Lou, who was checking on her brothers.

"And these are my brothers, Bean and Buster," She added.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Aggie adorned the twins' cuteness. Then, she turned to look at the reindeer family, "What about them?"

"Umm, the big reindeer is Fred, and his family," the Grinch explained.

"Aww, so sweet!" Aggie's eyes started to sparkle, "You know, I have a friend name Fred. He was also from another world, just few friends, and I'm one of them."

"That's a coincidence." Grinch chuckled. "So, you really are from another world."

"My family and friends called me 'Magical girl from another dimension!' Aggie made a rainbow with her wand staff, and several cute creatures appeared around her. The rainbow suddenly bursts into flames, and the cute creatures ran away. "That's my title if I'm in different dimensions other than my own."

"So, is your world magical?" Cindy Lou grinned in excitement.

"Umm, no, you see, my world is just as normal as yours here. I was born with wings, and I have no friends at all, because I'm so different. So, my dad invented the remote I brought earlier so I can make new friends in other worlds and dimensions. When I did, I created the Imaginary team so we can always be friends. Once they trained to be a better person, like flying, martial arts and using of powers, my friends shared half of their powers and magic to me, making me the leader. So, I became the most powerful human in my home world," Aggie explained.

"Humans?" The little girl wasn't familiar with that word.

Aggie looked at her suspiciously, "Isn't that what you guys called yourselves?"

"We are called the Whos."

"Okay? Maybe they're still the same."

"So, this means your weren't born powerful or magical? You were given by your friends from other worlds?" Grinch clarified.

"Yep," Aggie replied.

"So, what brings you here quite late, Ms. Aggie? Did you find what you've been looking for?" Cindy Lou questioned.

Aggie sighed sadly, "No. I've searched everywhere. There's no friendship problem in your town. Everyone has no problem with their friends and family. It's so impossible!"

"Maybe you came into the wrong world," the Grinch said.

"That's what I've been thinking, but my element assured that this is the world with a problem," Aggie answered. "I just can't find it yet."

"Maybe you can find it tomorrow. It's getting late."

"Yeah, you're right. It's almost 6:00, anyway."

Cindy Lou's eyes widened, "6:00? We have to go home before mom gets home. She'll be worried if she finds out we're not home."

"You're right! Come on, let's get back to town," the Grinch pulled the baby stroller from the marshmallow, and slowly pushed it towards the town, while Cindy Lou, Max and Aggie followed.

"Bye Fred," Cindy Lou waved goodbye at the reindeer family before walking away.

* * *

When they made it to town, the Grinch just spotted something in the flower shop, and that gave him a generous idea.

"Cindy Lou, watch over your brothers for a moment, Max, keep an eye on the kids, and Aggie… try not to do anything crazy," he said before rushing towards the flower shop.

"He didn't know I'll never do anything crazy," Aggie murmured with her arms crossed.

"Why is he going to the flower shop? Why does he need flowers?" Cindy Lou asked.

"I just met him, so I have no idea." The young woman replied.

A minute later, the Grinch got out of the flower shop with a long box on his hands.

"Okay. Sorry about that, but we're ready to go, and…" Before he could finish his sentence of explanation to Cindy Lou, the Grinch noticed something different about Aggie. "Aggie, are you… floating?"

He noticed that Aggie's feet are no longer on the ground as Cindy Lou and Max turned to see her floating and her wings flapped.

"I'm tired of standing and walking, so I fly a little," Aggie explained.

The Grinch just froze in shock that he saw her fly. He never believed they are real wings at first, but when he saw Aggie flying with his own eyes, he was wrong, "Okay. I guess those wings weren't fake after all."

"Don't worry, I got use to it. New friends said that about me, every time," She said. "Now, are we ready to go or what?"

"I'll push the stroller," Cindy Lou quickly rushed to the stroller, and pushed it carefully, trying not to drop her brothers from it. "Watch out, big sister coming through!"


	4. End of the day

At night, the Grinch, Cindy Lou, Max, Aggie and the twins arrived home, just before 9pm. Grinch and Cindy Lou have time to put the boxes of fireworks they bought aside, and hid them in a closet. It was meant to be a surprise for Donna Lou so she won't buy fireworks on her own for New Year's Eve.

While waiting for her, Grinch and Cindy Lou have time to get to know Aggie better.

"So, your wand staff is a penguin with wings like yours, and friendship symbol on its belly," the Grinch stared at Aggie's wand staff's appearance.

"Yeah. I love penguins, and I'm more into friendship than something violent," Aggie said.

"I love penguins, too!" Cindy Lou exclaimed. "They are cute and cuddly!"

While Max played with his new squeaky toy, he wanted to play it with the twins, which they only like patting Max.

"So, Cindy Lou," Aggie started to speak again. "Since you have your mom and brothers, where's your dad?"

Cindy Lou looked up to Aggie with a sad face, and shook his head, replying that his father was not here anymore.

Aggie knew that face when she looked at Cindy as she gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Cindy Lou said. "At least I still have my mom, and she still have me and the twins."

"And I'm sure that she's very lucky to have good children, especially you," Aggie poked Cindy Lou on the nose.

The Grinch smiled at this scene, and wondering what would life be if he had a family of his own. Yeas, Max is his family. He's been his loyal dog and companion ever since, but it would be great to have, maybe parents, wife and children, but he's too old for these things. On the bright side, he successfully fit in with the Whos of Whoville.

Suddenly, the knob of the door turned, and Donna Lou entered with supplies and still wearing her uniform.

"Mom, you're home!" Cindy Lou happily rushed towards her mother, and hugged her.

"Cindy Lou! I missed you already!" Donna Lou returned the hug. "So, how's your day?"

"It's great, Mom! Mr. Grinch took us out for a walk, and we met a new friend…" Cindy Lou ran towards Aggie, grabbed her hand, and pulled her with her. "Mom, I look you to meet our new friend, Agatha Galido. She came from another world."

When her daughter mentioned that her new friend came from another world, Donna Lou thought Cindy Lou was joking, but she knew that her daughter never told a joke, not even a lie. She was always serious. It's quite surprising to have someone who came from another world, but it was not so difficult to describe since the visitor has different appearance with wings than the Whos, especially Donna Lou herself.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Ms. Agatha," Donna Lou smiled as she extended her arm to Aggie.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Miss… uh, Who," Aggie shook hands with Donna Lou. "And please, call me Aggie."

"Guess my daughter wasn't kidding that you came from another world, Aggie."

"Or dimension. That's what my family, friends and I called it."

"So, what brings you here?"

"You see, Ms. Who, it's quite a long story, but I have to make it shorter. I was sent me by my element shard to solve some kind of friendship problem, and it said that it was here, in your world or in this town," Aggie explained. "But I looked everywhere, and I can't see any friendship problem around. So, I have to tag along with your friend and children here since it's getting late."

"But, you're still going to find a friendship problem tomorrow, right?" Donna Lou asked.

"I have to. Just before New Year, I have to fix a problem," Aggie replied.

"I wish you good luck with that, but right now, do you have a place to stay?"

"No. I just got here."

"Well, you should stay here with us. We have a guest room here for you to sleep in."

"Actually, Ms. Who," the Grinch interrupted. "I'm was going to ask her to stay with me and Max for tonight."

"Really?" Aggie inquired.

"Oh, it's no trouble that she can stay with us, Mr. Grinch," Donna Lou said.

"No, really, I insist. She can stay with us. Besides, I think I'm going to help her finding a friendship problem tomorrow," Grinch insisted.

"You really mean it?" Aggie squeaked.

"Sure. Just for a change," He answered.

"That's so sweet of you, Mr. Grinch," Donna Lou commented. "You're meant to be helpful after all, especially when you watch over the kids for me."

"Yeah, about that…" Grinch rubbed the back of his neck. He felt so guilty that he almost led the twin boys in danger. He thought he's not a good babysitter for them. "I have to tell you something. It's about… the twins."

"What wrong with Buster and Bean?" Donna Lou tilted her head to glance at her sons, who were playing with Max. "They look okay to me."

"Um, well, you see…" the Grinch was about to confess but not until…

"IT'S MY FAULT!" Cindy Lou shouted. She doesn't want the Grinch to be blame that he didn't do it, "Mom, I have something to confess. When we bought him a new alarm clock, I told him we should go to his place while bringing the twins. They almost fell, but Ms. Aggie saved them!"

"That was nothing. Making a giant marshmallow is no big deal," Aggie chuckled.

"But still, don't blame Mr. Grinch for this, Mom, I told him to come to his place with the twins. It's my responsibility. I'm the worst big sister ever! I'm sorry," Cindy Lou started to cry.

Grinch and Aggie felt guilty for Cindy Lou. She's just a six-year-old kid. She doesn't know better.

Instead of scolding her, Donna knelt down to her daughter, and hugged her, "Oh, Sweetie, it's okay. It didn't matter now. The important thing is you're safe." The mother and daughter again. Donna Lou then got up to talk to the Grinch, So, Mr. Grinch, I can't thank you enough to watch over my kids."

"It was nothing, really. And I'm sorry for the trouble," Grinch replied.

"That's okay. I know you've done all you could, and I understand that," Donna Lou said, making the Grinch smile. "So, I'll see you tomorrow again? You could take the kids out while helping Aggie finding a friendship problem."

"I'll be happy too. Oh! I almost forgot," the Grinch took a box, opened it, and took out a bouquet of different flowers. "For you."

Donna Lou gasped in surprise as she carefully took the flowers and sniffed them, "Wow! These are so beautiful! Thank you, Mr. Grinch, but you don't have to do this for me."

"Please, call me Grinch. I really insist. I thought you might need something to cheer you up after your whole day of work, Ms. Who."

"Call me, Donna. Thank you for the flowers."

"I guess it's time for us to go now," the Grinch said before heading towards the door. "Come on, Max. You too, Aggie."

Max bit his squeaky toy and followed his master, leaving Bean and Buster sadly, while Aggie grabbed her wand staff, and caught up with her new friends.

* * *

After leaving the Who household, the Grinch, Max and Aggie walked out of the town, and now, under the slope pathway of Mt. Crumpit.

"It'll be long walk to my place, but this is the only way," the Grinch said as he and Max started to walk up.

Aggie thought it was a boring idea to walk so far, so she took out a pouch of pixie dust from her bag, and secretly poured some on Grinch and Max.

"You guys, think happy thoughts," She advised.

"Why?" the Grinch asked.

"Trust me. Just do it!" Aggie yelled.

Without hesitating, while walking, the Grinch thought some happy thoughts, as so was Max. He didn't feel anything yet, until he felt his feet weren't on the snow anymore. He looked down and noticed he was floating off the ground. Max was also floating too, because of the effects of the pixie dust.

"What's happening?!" the Grinch screamed.

"Relax! They're just pixie dusts. They help you fly," Aggie flew beside the two friends.

"How can this help?" He asked.

"So you won't have to walk so far anymore!" She explained. "Come on, follow me." But Aggie noticed the Grinch was having a hard time flying. "Just lift your arms wide, and kick your feet.

Grinch tried to follow Aggie's instruction, and it made him like swimming. Max used his doggie paddle fly. It's like he was swimming on a pond. He missed swimming though since the pond was freezing during winter season.

Just for few seconds, the Grinch, Max and Aggie made in front of the cave as the pixie dust wore off.

The Grinch thought he would be scared that he experienced flying, but, instead, he never felt so alive and happy like this.

"Wow, that was incredible!" He exclaimed.

"I told you flying's not so bad," Aggie winked.

The Grinch laughed, "That was fun! I enjoyed that! Don't you too, Max?"

Max barked and flipped happily.

"There are more flying stuff tomorrow, but right now, we should rest!" Aggie said.

When Grinch unlocked and opened the door for him, Max and Aggie to get in and closed the door behind them, he stretched his body with his bones cracked after a long day of pushing the twins' stroller.

"What a day! It's like I've been pushing that stroller forever," He groaned.

"Let's just rest, so we have enough energy to find a friendship problem tomorrow," Aggie walked around the room. "If you really mean it."

"No, really, I mean it. I'm going to help you. That might be the way to prove myself that I change."

"Change from what?

"You'll find out tomorrow at breakfast. Let's just find you a room."

While Max rushed to the kitchen his doggy bed is, and went to sleep, Grinch and Aggie walked upstairs.

"So, where's the guest room here?" Aggie asked.

"Umm, I don't have a guest room," the Grinch said.

"WHAT?!" Aggie shouted.

"Sorry. I just didn't use for having visitors in my place," Grinch explained.

"No wonder there're so many signs outside, but where am I supposed to sleep?" The young woman required.

"The only sleeping room here is my room. Don't worry about that. I'll give you pillows and blankets if you sleep on the floor. Or maybe a sleeping bag so you won't get cold…"

When they were at the middle of the stairway, the Grinch felt something bright and flashy behind him. He turned and noticed there was a door on the wall of the stairs and beside Aggie, who held her wand staff.

The Grinch knew he didn't have a door on the wall of the stairway before. He knew Aggie was using magic a moment ago when he saw a door. He approached the door, and opened it, seeing a big room with a soft bed, closet, drawer, bright lamp and a chalkboard the other side of the bed.

"You have got to be kidding me," He gritted through his teeth, feeling jealous that Aggie has a clean and better room than he has.

"I can use magic to make my own room, just in case I have to stay here a little longer," Aggie explained. "And it's very rude to we have to share a room. I don't wanna! I'm comfortable of sleeping in my room anyway."

"You and me both, sista," the Grinch nodded. "I hope you're comfortable staying here. It's a cave though."

"Are you kidding? This place is more like a big house or mansion than a cave to me," Aggie replied as she entered her room. "I'll be fine. By the way, I have a question: What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked.

"The flowers."

"What flowers?"

"The ones you gave to Ms. Who."

Grinch just realized what Aggie meant, "Oh! Those flowers! Nothing. I just want to give Donna a present for, you know, a thing what friends do. I just thought that she could need something to get her out of stress."

"Are you sure that's a gift for a friend, or you two have some kind of chemistry?" Aggie smirked.

"What was that mean?"

"It means, you have a crush on her."

"What?! No! I only did that because she's my friend, and that's how I can give her something in return when Cindy Lou invited me to their Christmas dinner yesterday," the green one explained.

"Uh, yeah, I believe you," the winged human said sarcastically.

"Really, it's true. Donna is just a friend!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Goodnight!"

Aggie shut the door in front of the Grinch, leaving him quite annoyed.

"Man, that woman is crazy and annoying!" He grunted.

The Grinch couldn't get use to have Aggie around him. Not because she's from another world, because she's annoying, but she almost reminded him of someone he knew before. He walked up the stars again to reach his bedroom.

Before he got on his bed, Grinch pulled a box under his bed, and dug up into some random things he had from the orphanage. He kept all his personal stuff when he was just a kid. One of the things is very important to him as he took it out: a photo of him and his best friend when they were just kids at the orphanage. His best friend is a who boy who almost looks exactly like Aggie, only not having wings or any magical powers, and having brown hair instead of black. The two are very close friends with each other, like brothers, until the Grinch's friend got adopted and never saw each other again.

"Oh, Whittaker, I missed you, buddy," He said before putting the photo under his pillow and went to sleep.


	5. Shared stories

The next morning, the new alarm clock rang with a party song "2012" by Jay Sean ft. Nicky Manaj, and showed the date "Dec 27".

This time, instead of throwing stuff at the alarm clock, the Grinch got up, and switched the alarm off himself. He pulled the string to rang the bell to the kitchen to call Max for coffee.

The dog heard the bell. He remembered that his master made breakfast for both of them yesterday. Now, it's his turn to make coffee for his master. Like his morning routine, Max used the coffee machine, and poured creamer on the coffee. This time, he made a smiley face since his master was no longer 'a mean one' anymore. When he wore the helmet tray with coffee on it, Max walked into the 'elevator', and pulled a lever to sent himself up to his master's bedroom.

When he reached up the bedroom and showed the mug of coffee, Grinch slowly grabbed the handle, and took a sip from the coffee.

"Mmm, good coffee, Max. Thank you," He complimented, making Max barked in delight.

Like they always do every morning, the Grinch took a bath with Max holding the towel, dried and comb his fur, used fresh hairspray instead of mold spicy, brushed his teeth, and wore proper green fur clothes. He removed the miserable names of his clothes to make more changes.

Instead of taking the elevator chair, the Grinch and Max took the stairs instead. While they were in the middle of the stairway, they heard Aggie talking inside her room. They leaned their ears against the door to hear her conversation.

"Are you sure you're alright there?" a male voice was heard.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry. He's not gonna hurt me. He promised he'll help me find a friendship problem today," Aggie replied.

"But Mom, we missed you. We want you to go home," A teenage girl cried.

"I know, honey, but this is important. If I don't solve the problem, I won't be home for New Year!"

"Okay, but you promise you'll be home soon?" A teenage boy asked.

"I promise," Aggie replied.

The Grinch didn't know who Aggie was talking with, but he felt that they were someone important to her.

"Come on, Max, let's leave her be," He said to his dog as they proceeded walking down the stairs.

* * *

When they went to the kitchen, Grinch opened the refrigerator, and took out frozen waffles on a plate. His dog tilted his head curiously.

"What? I can't eat all of the waffles Cindy Lou brought for me yesterday, so I kept them," the green fellow explained as he placed one waffle on his plate, another waffle on his dog's bowl, and another waffle on Aggie's plate, which he prepared just for her.

The two can't wait for their visitor a little longer as they ate their food on a long dining table. Just then, just a minute after they start eating, Aggie flew in the dining room with her wet hair.

"Good morning, you guys," she wiped her hair with a towel before sitting on a chair with a plate of waffle in front of her.

"Good morning, Aggie," the Grinch greeted. "I prepared you waffles. Cindy Lou brought some for me and Max yesterday, and there are different kinds of syrup at the table, so if you want some, help yourself."

"Thanks! Geez, I've never been eating waffles for a long time now," Aggie poured chocolate syrup on her waffle, and ate it with ecstasy.

"You never eat waffles before?" the Grinch took a slice of the waffle.

"Not exactly. I ate waffles before. It's just that, my mom doesn't want me to eat too much sweets. They made me fatter," the winged human explained.

"By the way, Max and I heard you talking to someone. Is someone else there in your room?"

"No, I was called on a video call. That's my husband and the kids."

"You have a family."

While explaining, Aggie used her wand staff to show Grinch and Max hologram pictures above the table. "I do, indeed. Two amazing and wonderful parents, a loyal and handsome husband, two daughters, and one son."

The Grinch chuckled, "Ho ho ho ho, busy guy, huh?"

"Yeah, he's a racer. My oldest daughter is a fighter, and the youngest is a party planner, and wants to make everybody smile."

"What about your husband? What does he do?"

"He's a clown, but his major job is the leader of the flock."

The Grinch and Max were stunned when Aggie mentioned the word 'flock', which is used for group of birds.

"Flock?" Grinch raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, did I ever mention to you that my husband is a bird?" Aggie swallowed her food. "His name is Red. He lived in another world, and in an island called Bird Island, where birds there never fly. He was the island's hermit because he was bullied because of his ginormous eyebrows, and he has anger issues."

"How did you know so much about him when you two lived in different worlds?"

"When I was 13, I travelled into his world where I can meet new friends there, and transformed myself into a bird like that, but my transformation made me grow thick and bold visible feathers, making me quite different than the other birds. I kept my true identity a secret so things won't get any worse than I have in my home world. Because of that, I became a hermitess myself, but I never met Red until I was sent to Anger Management Class. That's where I met him."

"You… in Anger Management Class?" The Grinch, almost choked his food while snickering.

Aggie glared at him and crossed her arms, "I have anger issues, okay?! Somebody says I'm angrier than Red."

"Okay, I see your point there. It's written all over your face. Go on," Grinch kept eating his waffles while listening.

"Well, Red and I were just friends when we met, but he started helping me when I fell down," Aggie continued. "I didn't see him as a bad bird even if he's always angry. He seems like a nice bird. I told him my secret, and he's the only one who understands me and promised to keep my secret, besides my cousin, Bomb. He's a bird too."

"How are you related to a bird?"

"We both have black head feathers. My hair has a feather when I turned into a bird. Then, these green pigs came and acted so nice. Red is the only who was suspicious about them, but no one listened, except me, Bomb, and our other friend, Chuck. We just found out the pigs came to Bird Island to steal the birds' eggs to eat them. Red became the leader, and used a giant slingshot to launch ourselves to rescue the eggs from the pigs in their home, Pig City."

"Isn't that really hurt when you launched yourselves with a giant slingshot and made massive destruction in a city or town?"

"You can say that, but not when you have your own power. Red has no power, but he's very useful. Chuck has super speed. Bomb can explode, and so do I since we're cousins. Matilda dropped egg bombs, Jay, Jake and Jim, the Blue triplets, can launched together. Hal is like a boomerang. Bubbles is like a balloon. Stella has pink flash and making bubbles that are strong enough to carry objects. Terehde has no powers too, but he's stronger and bigger than the rest of us birds. Mighty Eagle was the island's protector. And I can shoot my sharp feathers."

"Oh really? You can do that?" the Grinch didn't believe what Aggie said about her bird power.

To demonstrate, Aggie threw sharp white feathers at the Grinch as he closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. But none of the feathers hit his face, and one of them lied down on the table.

"Now you believe me?!" Aggie yelled angrily.

"Alright, alright, I believe you! Just please, don't hurt me!" The Grinch cried, then took a feather on a table, slowly pointing his finger on the sharp tip of the feather. "Girl, your feathers are so sharp, and you're even angrier than I am."

"I know, right? So, anyway, after rescuing the eggs, Red became a hero and the leader of the flock if the pigs attack again. And then next, it happened again. Pigs stole the eggs again, and, that time, I'm the leader since I'm the only bird who was concerned that the pigs might come back. So, I saved the eggs, including Red's."

"You mean, yours and his?"

"Nope, his and his ex-fiancée's eggs."

"Say what?!"

"It's true. Red and his girlfriend, Ruby, have a night of passion, and getting married. That was until they noticed I was so sad and miserable, and I'm always absent, which I kinda locked myself in my house in sadness. I never told my feelings for Red, until he noticed the signs when we're still friends, and he likes me too. So, Ruby declined Red's engagement so that he and I won't be sad anymore. Red regretted his actions, and wanted to be with me instead. I saved their two eggs from the pigs, and named them. Roy and Rebecca are so cute!"

"But, you're okay with that?"

"Of course, I do! Why would I save them from getting eaten?"

"I can't believe you took it so well, even though they were not yours."

"There are no hard feelings between me and Ruby. We're quite good friends, and I became the twins' godmother. And now, step-mother."

"Why do you have to be so… nice?"

"Just lucky to have friends and family to have my back, I guess. I already treated Roy and Rebecca as my children even befe Red and I got married. They even treated me like their second mother." Aggie then noticed the Grinch's expression when he stared blankly in the air. It's like there's something he was wondering and thinking. "Why do you ask something like that?"

The Grinch then snapped in reality, "Oh! Uh, no reason. I just don't get why you want to hide your identity from the birds. I mean, when we first met you, you just revealed yourself, still in your true form."

"Oh, that, you see, Mr. Grinch…" Aggie sighed as she let her past memories flowed inside her head. "When I was little, before I became a dimension traveler, I was bullied in school, and I have no friends because I'm so different than the other kids. Maybe because of my wings."

"What makes you say that? Your wings are amazing," Grinch complimented.

Aggie's cheeks started to turn red when she received a good comment about her wings, "Thanks. Maybe because they're just jealous that I have wings and I can fly, and they cannot. So that's why my dad built me an interdimensional remote control so I can make friends somewhere else, out of my world. Then, here I am now. Quite happy with my life."

"You're… very lucky… that even though you're so miserable in your home world, you never gave up of finding new friends… who accepted you just the way you are."

"It's true," Aggie twirled few strands of her hair, thinking the happy times when she met her friends and started a new family together. "How about you? Did you have friends when you were kid, and then became miserable because you were teased? You said yesterday that you are going to tell me a story of your life before… you know."

The Grinch doesn't want to discuss about his past. He wanted to forget it, but, sometimes, he realized that sharing the story of his past to others helped him move on, "If I tell you, you won't judge or make fun of me?"

"I won't. I promise." Aggie raised her hand as a sign of promise.

Grinch sighed as he started his story, "You see, I was just an orphan at the orphanage. When my fellow orphans got adopted and the caretakers left, I'm the only one who was left behind, and I got no one to celebrate Christmas with. That's the start when I hate Christmas."

"Wait?! You hate Christmas? Why?!"

"Honestly, I was just jealous at the Whos in town because they celebrate Christmas together, and no one invited me for a Christmas dinner. 53 years of my life. Just this Christmas, I planned to steal their Christmas."

"Steal Christmas? I don't get it. And why did you do that?"

"I stole all their presents and Christmas decorations so it'll fix the sadness that I had these past years, but it didn't. I was wrong. Until Cindy Lou thought me the meaning of Christmas, invited me for dinner, and changed my life. I now realized it wasn't Christmas I hate, it was being alone."

"That's right. It was all a misunderstanding. Everybody hates being alone, like me. But you're not alone anymore since Cindy Lou invited you to their Christmas dinner. You have her. You also have Max… and me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you want another friend by your side, I'm always here if you need me."

"I, uh… thanks. That's… very nice of you to say that to me."

"No sweat. I always do that to all of my friends. It's kinda nice we share stories together. It's like we have something in common."

"Like having miserable lives, and ended up having a happy future?"

"Something like that. Yeah." When Aggie almost finished her food, she still can't get over her head about the Grinch's question about her relationship with Roy and Rebecca. "But why you were so curious about my life with my step-kids? Are you afraid that if you marry Ms. Who, her children won't accept you as their new dad?"

The Grinch almost spat his coffee when he drank it, and noticed Max snickering at the other side of the table. He rolled his eyes, and groaned, "Ugh, here we go again! I told you since yesterday, WE'RE… JUST… FRIENDS!"

"Dude, I'm just kidding!" Aggie laughed, until she spoke seriously. "Unless it'll happen. So, are we going to Ms. Who and find a friendship problem or what?"

Seeing her plate is empty, the Grinch noticed his plate still has food, "Oh, right!" He ate the last bite before picking his, Aggie's and Max's plate to the kitchen. "Well, we're ready to go! I'll just go to pick up my scarf."

"And I'll go to get my jacket." Aggie rushed half-way up the stairs to her room to get her jacket.

* * *

 **I got the reference of the scene where Aggie told the Grinch that she have two parents, a husband, two daughters and one son from Horton hears a Who.**


	6. Helpful morning

When they're ready, Grinch, Max and Aggie walked down the slope. There's no need to fly down this time. On their way, they walked pass Bricklebaum's house, only to be spotted by him.

"Well, look who's finally come out of the cave to get some exercise towards town!" Bricklebaum laughed while trying to take down the Christmas decorationw, and rushed towards his neighbor.

"Bricklebaum, it's good to see you too," the Grinch waved back.

"Come on, Grinchy, give me a hug," Bricklebaum hugged the Grinch tightly, who almost hardly breathe.

"I see that you've taken down the Christmas decorations," Grinch said when he noticed his neighbor's house has no Christmas decors anymore.

"Ah, yes. Aside from Christmas, New Year is one of the most exciting holidays of the year! I can't wait for it this weekend!" Then, Bricklebaum noticed Aggie behind his 'best friend', "And who's little lady? I've never seen her before."

"Oh, this is Aggie. She's from another world," Grinch replied.

"Another world?!" Bricklebaum gasped. "So, you're a dimension traveler?"

Aggie chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I am."

"Oh, that's great. It's so nice to have a visitor around from another world. So, what brings you here before New Year?"

"I was sent here to solve a friendship problem, but I haven't found since yesterday."

"Well, I hope you could find one today. Where are you two and your dog heading?"

"We're going to Donna Lou's today. I kinda promised her for something," The Grinch answered.

Bricklebaum thought of something sweet, like a chemistry between Donna Lou and the Grinch, "Oh ho ho ho! Someone's finally in love!"

"I know, right?! That's what I've been thinking since last night!" Aggie squealed.

Grinch grunted in frustration, "Grrrrr! I told you, we're just friends. That's final! Come on, Max, Aggie, let's go."

When the Grinch proceeded to walk back to town, Max and Aggie followed, not before Aggie whispered to Bricklebaum.

"I believe he likes her," she said as Bricklebaum laughed in agreement. "I'll see you around. Mister… uh,"

"Bricklebaum," he held his hand to her.

The winged human shook hands with him, "It's nice to meet you, too."

After the hand shake, he still watched the three walking towards town. "Mr. Grinch, give Donna some treats, will ya?!"

The Grinch pretended he never heard that, but he can't help hearing Aggie laughed at Bricklebaum's crazy advise.

"That guy is funny," she laughed more.

"And annoying even before and after I have a change of heart for Christmas," Grinch murmured.

* * *

When they made it to the Lou-Who household, the Grinch rang the door bell, hoping for Donna Lou to answer the door, but he only found Cindy Lou who opened the door.

"Mr. Grinch, you're here early!" The little girl was surprised.

"Morning, Cindy Lou," he greeted, then tilted his head to see inside the hour. "Is your mom around?"

"Yes, she's making breakfast. Come on in, join us!" Cindy Lou held both of the Grinch's arms and pulled him in while Max and Aggie entered, and she shut the door behind them

"No thanks, Cindy Lou, we just had breakfast," Grinch said.

"Yeah. I'm full, too," Aggie added.

When Cindy Lou led them to the kitchen, Donna Lou was trying to unclogged the sink again.

"Morning, Ms. Who!" Aggie greeted loudly, catching Donna's attention.

She turned around to face her visitors, "Oh, Grinch, Aggie, I'm so glad you came here again."

"Thank you, Ms. Donna," the Grinch grinned nervously.

"Please, no 'miss'. Just Donna," Donna insisted as she left the arrow plunger on the sink when she heard the whistle of the kettle.

She stopped the stove and took out two small plastic bowls. She grabbed an oatmeal pack, ripped it open, and mixed the oats in the bowls with hot water. While waiting for the oats to dissolve, she grabbed a plastic of bread, and noticed the baby with blue striped clothes almost bit his brother's head, "Buster, we've talked about this. Your brother's head is not breakfast," Donna said before throwing to loaves of bread in the toaster.

When the oats are ready to serve, Donna Lou was about to give the bowls of oats to the twins, but the Grinch stopped her by holding on of her arms, "Wait! Just a moment."

He grabbed a jar of sugar and a teaspoon to scoop an amount of sugar, and poured it in each of the bowl of oatmeal. When he finished mixing the oatmeal with sugar, he served them to the twins.

Buster wasn't sure if he's going to like the oatmeal with sugar, but when he tasted it with his bare hands, he liked and ate the whole bowl. When he saw his brother eating oatmeal, Bean started to eat his own food too.

Donna looked surprised at this. The twins never liked oatmeal before, but this is the first time they liked it, "Wow! I've never seen the babies love their oats before. How did you know they're going to like it?"

"When I was little, I like sweet stuff. Kids today like something with sugar, so just add a little sugar, they won't resist the food they don't like," Grinch explained.

"That's very smart of you, and you know more about children."

"Not really. I just know."

Donna just stared and smiled at the Grinch for a few seconds, until she noticed the baby with green striped clothes put his foot on his brother's mouth, "Bean, don't feed your brother with your feet again!"

"Mom, the toasts!" Cindy Lou yelled and pointed the toaster when she noticed the toasts were almost burned.

"I got it!" The Grinch volunteered as he pushed the button to eject the toasts.

When the two loaves are in mid-air, Aggie took out her wand staff, and pointed it at the toasts, "NUTELLA SPREADING BLAST!" Chocolate spread were launched in the air from the wand staff, and were caught by the toasts.

The Grinch took two plates and caught the loaves on them, and placed them properly on the table.

Since the twins already liked their food, Cindy Lou took a bite on one of the toasts, and beamed, "Wow, this is amazing! It tastes like chocolate!"

"It is chocolate _and_ hazelnut," Aggie replied. "It's one of my favorite spreading for my sandwich."

As she almost forgot, Donna tried to unclogged the sink one more time to get what was on the drain.

Seeing Donna was having a hard time, Grinch grabbed the arrow plunger to help her out, "Here, let me help you."

When the two pulled the arrow plunger together, they successfully unclogged the sink when green and orange mush stroke their faces, almost hitting their eyes. Grinch and Donna ignored the negative and laughed at each other's faces. Cindy Lou, Max and Aggie watched this scene, and leaned closer to each other with smiles on their faces.

"What exactly is in that sink anyway?" The Grinch asked.

"We're having vegetables for dinner, and the twins puked them out after eating, so I decided to leave the sink up until this morning," Donna Lou explained.

While his master and the lovely woman were talking, Max climbed up the table with his squeaky toy on his mouth to reach for the twins, and played with them.

"So, are you going to work today?" Grinch asked.

"I can't. When I leave the sink up last night, I haven't wash the dishes yet, and I have to clean the house and take down all of the Christmas decorations for New Year's eve this Saturday. So, I have to stay with the kids today, and I know you still have to help Aggie finding a friendship problem she have to solve." Donna reminded.

The Grinch suddenly frowned when he remembered his promise, and he couldn't babysit Cindy Lou and her brothers today. Aggie felt the same too. She realized that, in her opinion, the Grinch wanted to visit and babysit Cindy Lou and her brothers because he wanted to see Donna Lou every morning, and promised to help her for everything she needs.

"You're right. I should go," the Grinch sadly walked away towards the door.

But before he could reach for the door, Aggie quickly blocked his way to stop him, "You knoooooooow… I think there's always enough time to find a ridiculous problem before New Year, soooooo… maybe we should watch over the kids, and find the problem later."

The Grinch was unsure why Aggie suddenly changed of finding a friendship problem too. He thought that she might be planning on something. He raised an eyebrow as he found something suspicious, but she only showed her big puppy eyes, similar to Cindy Lou's. "Are you sure you have time?" He asked.

"I have all the time in the universe, Grinch," Aggie said proudly as she gestured him to go and help Donna.

The Grinch wanted to figure out what the dimensional visitor was up to, but he doesn't have much time for that as he walked towards the kitchen and approached Donna, who starting to wash the dishes.

"Umm…"

That's the only word his said as Donna heard him and turned around to face him, "Oh, you're still here?"

"Yes, uh…" the Grinch was too nervous to speak out as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Aggie just said there's plenty of time to find a friendship problem, so I think you should go to work, while I'll stay here and take care of the work that you should do here today."

Donna was quite shock that the Grinch wanted to take her responsibilities in the house so she could go to work, "You don't have to do that, Grinch. This is too much. I can handle this."

"No, I won't mind. Besides, it was supposed to be a secret, but… when your daughter caught me, she wished you to be happy because you've been making everyone happy already. And I have to grant her wish." Grinch explained.

Donna was so touched that her daughter Christmas wish was her to be happy, and the Grinch volunteered to make it happen. "That's very thoughtful of you, Mr. Grinch. Are you really sure you don't mind working here?"

The Grinch replied, "I have nothing else to do back in my cave. I'll stay here and take care of the rest."

"Thank you so much. It means a lot. I better get dress. I'm gonna be late," Donna said before rushing upstairs to change.

When she's now out of sight, the Grinch looked at the sink, and thought of something to make Donna's work easier without having a hard time washing the dishes. He has a perfect idea how to do it, but he groaned in frustration.

"I never expected this. If only I should've brought my toolbox."

When Aggie heard what he said, she knew that the Grinch would go back to the cave again to retrieve his toolbox. It's going to be a long walk for him to go back and forth all over again. She quickly rushed out towards the door, leaving a strong breeze behind her.

The Grinch, Max and Cindy Lou felt the breeze as they turned to the door to find the door was open and Aggie was gone.

"Where's that girl?!" The Grinch growled.

It wasn't so long when Aggie came back panting, and brought the Grinch's toolbox, "Don't worry, I got the toolbox and the things you needed."

"What… but… how did you do that?" The Grinch stammered in disbelief.

"I have super speed. I can run and fly fast in mere seconds."

"But where did you get this?"

Aggie's confidence turned to nervous when the Grinch asked her how and she found her toolbox, "Um, well, uh… you see… uh…"

The Grinch knew that look as he yelled, "Aggie! Did you go to my workshop?!"

Aggie changed the topic as she shoved the toolbox to the Grinch, "You want the toolbox or not?!"

"Fine. Thanks anyway," He accepted his new friend's help as he took the box.

Just then, Donna Lou rushed the down the stairs with her purse and wore her nurse uniform.

"Well, I better go before I'll miss the bus," she put her cellphone in her purse. Before she can go, she approached Bean and Buster in the kitchen, and kissed them on the cheeks. Then, she approached Cindy Lou, who sat on the couch, and kissed her the same. Without thinking and in a hurry, Donna approached the Grinch, and almost kissed him, until she realized what she was doing as she stopped just few inches apart from him..

Both her and the Grinch were shocked about what was supposed to happen, but it didn't as they blushed embarrassingly with their cheeks turned red.

Cindy Lou and Aggie noticed this. Cindy Lou was just curious, but Aggie grinned in excitement as she realized there was like a spark between the two.

"I'm really sorry about that," Donna chuckled embarrassingly, "I just don't know what—"

But the Grinch held his hand up to stop Donna from talking, "That's okay. I know you're in a hurry."

"So, uh…" Donna didn't know what to say next as she was still trembled about what she almost did seconds ago. "Are you sure you can take care of everything here?"

"I got it all under control," Grinch said.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Grinch. I should go. I'm gotta be late," Donna rushed out of the door, and tried to catch up with the us.

"Bye, Mom!" Cindy Lou waved at her goodbye. "We'll see you again tonight!"

The Grinch kept watching Donna Lou run for the best until she was out of her sight, and slowly closed the door.

When he did, he tried to forget the moment he was so close to Donna. Who would've thought she was so beautiful with her blonde hair, wearing pink headband, and she has sparkly blue eyes. Grinch suddenly snapped out of his mind, and tried to stay focus on his new project.

"Come on, Max, we've got work to do," Grinch said to his dog as he took his toolbox with him, and went straight to the kitchen, while Max left the twins and followed him.

Meanwhile, on the couch, Cindy Lou was still curious about what's going on today. Aggie then sat beside her to accompany her. Since she got no one to talk to since the Grinch started to work, Max joined in to help him, and the twins are still eating, Cindy Lou turned to Aggie to ask a question.

"I don't get it. Finding a friendship problem is so important to you and you want to find it soon before New Year. Why did you give it up today?"

"Because… I think I already found the friendship problem," Aggie smirked with a sinister look.

Cindy Lou suddenly beamed, "You do?!"

"Yes, I certainly do."

* * *

 **They nearly kissed! Dang it!**


	7. The Mission

Cindy Lou and Aggie secretly headed upstairs to Cindy Lou's room for a secret meeting. They kept themselves quiet so the Grinch won't notice them. When they reached for Cindy Lou's room, Aggie told her about the friendship problem.

"So, you're saying that the friendship problem is Mr. Grinch is afraid to tell my mom that he likes her?" She asked.

"It's not like a friendship lesson. It's more like a love problem," Aggie said.

Cindy Lou then inquired, "So, what are you going to do?"

The winged human replied, "Well, as my job, and being a matchmaker, I have to get Mr. Grinch and Ms. Donna together."

"Can I help?"

Aggie turned to Cindy Lou with a combination of worry and shock on her face. She's just worried for Cindy Lou that she might not like the idea of having her mother and the Grinch being together. The little girl just her dad and she's probably loyal to him.

"I-I don't know, Cindy Lou. Not because I don't trust you, it's just that…" Aggie wasn't sure what to say to the child as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "I don't think you'll take it so well. I mean… what about your dad?"

Cindy Lou began to frown when Aggie mentioned her father, who already passed on before the birth of her brothers, "Of course I still love my dad. I missed him, and so was my mom, but I don't her to be lonely if she stayed loyal to Dad even if he's gone. Buster and Bean are born fatherless, and I lost him at this age. I'm still six years old. I just want someone to act as my dad for a little while or longer. All of my friends have both parents. Sure I love my family. I'm still okay as long as I still have my mom and my brothers, but I always felt that something is missing in my family. And I think Mr. Grinch could be the one because… I don't know, but I feel so bad for him that he's been alone for so long. He only has Max, but he doesn't have a family of his own. Honestly, Aggie, I don't want the people I know to be sad for the rest of their lives. Even Dad doesn't want us to be an incomplete family. He wants mom to be happy. I want mom to be happy. And maybe if Mr. Grinch will be part of our family soon, we won't feel so incomplete anymore." The little girl choked the sadness in her throat, and tried not to let it out.

Aggie almost broke into tears, but she only sniffed and wiped the rolling tears from her face. As the leader of her group and the youngest daughter of her parents, she never wanted the people she loved to be sad. That's why she did everything she could to make them happy, and sacrificed her own life to keep them safe and away from danger. When she finished wiping her tears, Aggie knelt down to Cindy Lou, and picked her up, "Cindy, even though you're still too young to understand, you already know the true meaning of happiness. I felt the same as you felt when I was almost your age, except I had both of my parents, I wanted my family and friends to be happy, and they did the same thing to me in return. And that, we are all equally happy. Alright, you can help."

Cindy Lou grinned, "Really?"

"I can't say 'no' to a little girl like you," Aggie playfully pinched the little girl's nose. "Plus, you volunteered to, so I'll let you help."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Aggie, and I promise I'll do whatever I can to accomplish your mission."

"You mean 'our' mission. We have to get your mom and Grinch together."

Just then, they heard the Grinch's voice from the down stairs

"Cindy Lou?! Aggie?! Where are you two?!"

"We better go before Mr. Grinch finds out what we were doing." Cindy Lou said.

Aggie nodded as she carried Cindy Lou in her arms, and flew out of the room.

When the two girls are now downstairs, the Grinch was in the middle of his work with Max as his assistant.

"Sorry, Grinch. Cindy Lou and I were playing in her room upstairs," Aggie explained, only to have lied a bit.

"That's okay. Just let me know next time," Grinch said.

"Can we help you?" Cindy Lou asked.

The Grinch turned to look and the girls and froze. All his life, he knew how to make gizmos and gadgets on his own without any help. But, this time, he has to make more of these for the whole house. He can't do it alone a whole day.

"Well, I need a little help though, but are you sure you know how to build?" He asked.

Aggie confidently snatched a wrench from the Grinch's toolbox, "Grinch, I have many friends from different worlds who are inventors, and they trained me how to build inventions and gadgets. So, to answer your question, yes. I know how to build."

"Alright then! Let's get started. We don't have all day."

As they began, Aggie and Cindy Lou attached some handy bendy robotic arms behind the faucets of the sink, and in the chimney just above the stove, while the Grinch attached some wirings and cables to connect the robotic arms that the two girls put to the switch, which he hasn't made one yet. He even upgraded the refrigerator into something secret and special.

When he successfully attached the red button switch on the wall, Grinch pushed the button to test it. The arms from the chimney appeared, and cooked eggs and bacon on the stove. The arms on the sink automatically washed the plates one-by-one, and placed them on the plate holder. And, much to Aggie and Cindy Lou's surprise, a small door from the refrigerator opened, and a long narrow conveyor took out a glass of mango smoothie.

"Wow, this is incredible, Mr. Grinch," Cindy Lou commented.

"I told you I can do it," Grinch said proudly. "And she said I can't handle it."

"Uh, you really needed our help," Aggie reminded him.

"Yes, and I thank you two for that. Alright! Guess our work here is done," Grinch rubbed his hands to remove the dust off.

"Umm…" Aggie interrupted as she showed him around that the room is almost a mess, and there are still Christmas decorations around.

The Grinch groaned, "Right. Donna needed to take down the decorations for New Year."

"And that's what you like when you still hate Christmas," Aggie murmured softly, nut the Grinch heard her and glared at her. Aggie noticed that too, "Sorry for reminding you that!"

"Well, I guess I can't do this alone. Cindy Lou, Aggie, you'll take down the decorations outside, while Max and I will do it inside, and I'll put the twins to bed." He instructed.

"Thanks, Mr. Grinch," Cindy Lou gave him a salute.

"We'll handle it," Aggie carried Cindy Lou in her arms, and flew out towards the door.

When the two girls are out, the Grinch exhaled and looked down to his dog, "Come on, Max, let's get the twins to their bed." When he turned around to get the twins, he noticed the babies yawned on their baby chair. Probably that they're tired of eating their sweet food. The Grinch smiled for their cuteness, "Aww, look at you two. Very tired." He carried both babies, and took them upstairs to their room.

Grinch placed the two babies in their baby crib, and covered them with one big blanket when they went to sleep. He tiptoed out of their room so they won't wake up. Grinch slowly closed the door, then, at his right, he noticed another door. Possibly not Cindy Lou's room. Curiously, he entered of what was in that door, and found out this is Donna's room.

He can tell this is her room because her nurse uniforms, daily clothes, and small things are scattered on the floor and bed. She didn't have time to put them in a laundry basket as she was in a hurry, "Wow, Donna was having a hard time." Grinch said to himself as he used his gadgets that he used to steal presents to pick up all Donna's clothes, and threw them in the laundry basket. Then, with his bare hands, Grinch picked up all of Donna's scattered things, like pencils, lipstick, papers, etc., from the floor. But when he did that, he noticed a small portrait on the drawer besides the bed. When he looked closer, he found out it's a small picture portrait of her and her husband in their wedding clothes. This is the picture from their wedding day. The Grinch observed the picture, and saw how happy Donna is with her husband when he was still alive. No wonder they have three children. They really love each other, and were supposed to be one happy family. The Grinch realized how lucky Mr. Lou Who was when he has Donna, but he's already gone, leaving his wife alone with her oldest daughter and two infant sons. Grinch always wondered why Donna is still on her own working at the hospital and taking care of her kids without someone else to help her, and didn't have time to find someone new for her. He only thought that not because she's so busy, but because she still loves her husband and remains loyal to him, just for their family. The Grinch frowned that maybe Donna can't fall in love again, and couldn't fall in love with someone like him. She's already happy with her life, even without her husband by her side.

Outside the window, Cindy Lou flew up with pixie dust all over her, and noticed the Grinch holding her parents' picture.

"Mr. Grinch, what are you doing?" She called.

The Grinch heard the little girl's voice as he quickly put the picture back on the drawer, and turned to see Cindy Lou out of the window, "Nothing! I was just cleaning your mom's bedroom. Wait, how did you get up here?"

"Ms. Aggie gave me pixie dust for me to fly!" The girl squealed as she did a loop in the air. "Isn't it great?!"

The Grinch chuckled, "Yeah. It's great. Just don't mess around. We don't wanna waste our time." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Okay, Mr. Grinch," Cindy Lou said, hoping he could hear her. Then, she started to pull the garlands from the walls slowly.

Aggie removed the Christmas lights and wreaths all over the house with just 5 seconds because of her super speed of running and fast flying power, and put them on boxes that have labels on them. One box labeled 'Christmas lights, the other box labeled 'Garlands', and the third box labeled 'Christmas wreaths', which is where Cindy Lou put all of the garlands she picked.

Meanwhile, back inside the house, the Grinch gathered all of the Christmas decorations and stockings with the gadgets he made when he 'stole' Christmas, and kept them in the attic, including the Christmas tree, which he used with one of his gadgets that making the tree wrapped into a thinner tree. He couldn't believe that Aggie found and brought them from his workshop. He tried to forget these gadgets that reminded him of his bad deeds to the Whos in Christmas, so he kept them away. Unfortunately, they were found, so he decided to use them for good deeds this time.

After removing the decors outside and put them in boxes, Aggie and Cindy Lou brought them in the attic, and met up with the Grinch and Max downstairs.

Cindy Lou looked around to see the room has no Christmas decorations anymore, "Wow, Mr. Grinch, you work so fast!"

The Grinch was still nervous and embarrassed to explain it, "Umm, I'll tell you later, but right now, we have to decorate the house with New Year decorations."

"Why do we have to put New Year decorations? We never have those before."

"Trust me. She won't have to redecorate the house for New Year anymore, plus let's make something new for this New Year's eve. So, any suggestions?"

"I have plenty," Aggie called as she rapidly tapped something on a giant hologram of an Internet window from her wand staff.

"What are you doing?" Cindy Lou asked her.

"Searching for New Year decoration in the Internet," Aggie replied.

"Okay, what kind of actual world you lived in?" Grinch inquired.

Without answering his question, Aggie tapped the search button, and revealed some results, "Aha! There they are!" She showed to her new friends the results she found on the internet about New Year decorations.

"Huh, they're fine, but they look so… plain," Grinch complimented.

"Then, we'll make them a little more stylish."

"Fine. Let's go out and buy some materials."

"No need for that, Grinchy," Aggie used her wand staff to poof up a large box with label 'New Year decors'. "I'm a party planner, guys, so I have all party stuff and material right here. And since this is New Year, this box contains all my New Year decors that I used last year." She opened the box to show them to her friends.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No. Let's get this over with."

Cindy Lou created her own New Year decoration: Black, white and gold stars on strings—as she cut them from cardboard and papers. Aggie and Max blew up balloons, and the Grinch taped up the used and finished decorations, like paper flower balls and honeycomb balls, on walls and ceilings. He even decorated outside of the house. Aggie had to keep the confetti and balloons hidden for a while on the ceiling of the room via magic to wait for the actual New Year's eve. She even created letter balloons that spelled, HAPPY NEW YEAR, and numbers that showed the year number '2043'. The number balloons were also kept in the ceiling with the other decorations.

When their activity is done, the four have to make sure there won't be a single mess on the flour, so, with enough time left. the Grinch built a small robotic vacuum cleaner with four robotic arms that held a mop and three small brooms. The vacuum cleaner roamed around the room to sweep ever paper cuts on the floor with Max riding on it.

When the night came and she just finished her shift, Donna Lou went home by taking the bus. But when she made in front of her house, she noticed that the Christmas decorations are gone and were replaced with interesting black, white and golden decorations. There are balloons, paper stars, paper flower balls, honeycomb drop balls, and golden balloon letters on top of the house that said, "HAPPY NEW YEAR".

"This is so peculiar," Donna said to herself as she walked towards the door to enter inside the house, only to find Cindy Lou napping on the Grinch's lap, Max was beside him, and Aggie was eating a cotton candy cloud. The four are all on the couch.

When she heard the door open, Cindy Lou woke up and saw her mother at the door, "Mom, you're home!" She rushed in to hug her mother.

"Wow, am I in the right house?" Donna asked teasingly.

"You're in the right house, Ms. Donna. You're house," Aggie answered. "Surprise!"

"What is really going on here?"

"We took out our Christmas decorations, and replaced them New Year ones," Cindy Lou explained.

"It was all Grinch's idea. We knew you want to take down the decorations for New Year, but he added up the idea to replace them with New Year decors," Aggie added.

"And there's more…" Cindy Lou dragged her mother to the kitchen as Grinch, Max and Aggie followed.

Donna noticed robotic arms on her kitchen countertop, "What are these?"

"Those are the gizmos I built so you won't have anymore trouble washing the dishes and cook food so quickly. Here, let me show you," The Grinch pushed the red button switch to activate the robotic arms on the counterpart.

The arms from the chimney started to cook food on the stove, the other arms washed the dishes on the sink, and the conveyor appeared from the refrigerator door, taking out a strawberry smoothie.

Donna was very impressed as she took the smoothie, "Wow, this is incredible."

"That's what I said to him," Cindy Lou said.

"And there's one more thing right here," Aggie pointed a small robovac on the floor, which was still sweeping and vacuuming the floor and Max is still riding on it

"And I can't believe you've done all of this in a day. Removing the decorations, cleaning up the room. That's so fast," the mother added.

"Why, thank you. But I couldn't have done without Cindy Lou, Aggie and Max's help. They helped me a lot today," Grinch explained, giving his friend some credit for their hard work.

"Really? That's very good."

"That's nothing, Mom. I like helping," the little girl replied.

"Seriously, she is, and we are," Aggie added, then Max barked in respond.

The Grinch looked at his watch, and noticed it's almost 10pm, "Well, it's getting late. We better go."

"Wait, you'll take an hour to go back to your home, and it's almost late. You should stay with us until tomorrow," Donna Lou said.

"What?! Oh, I don't want to impose, Donna. It's so embarrassing," Grinch hesitated.

"No, really, I insist. You've done so much for me today. Let me do something for you in return. Just stay with us. We have our guest room where you, Max and Aggie can stay," Donna insisted.

"See? They have guest rooms. It won't be bad," Aggie started to search for her guest room, but Donna stopped her.

"Umm, we only just have one guest room," she corrected her. "You three have to share a room."

This is an embarrassing time for the Grinch and Aggie. The two are opposite genders, and it's very awkward if they take Donna's advise. Aggie feared that this might compromise her mission. She has to do something to get herself out of here.

"You know, I can sleep in the living room."

"Oh, that's not very healthy for you, Aggie. You needed a bed," Donna Lou said.

"I can make my own bed here. I have magic," besides the couch, Aggie poofed up a cotton candy cloud with a pillow and blanket as her bed. "See? Very comfy."

"Yes, it is, but you shouldn't just…"

Before Donna can continue, she and the rest noticed that Aggie already fell asleep onher cotton candy cloud, and snored very loud.

"Wow, that girl sure is tired," Donna chuckled, then she picked up her daughter. "Now, it's your turn to go to bed, young lady."

"But Mom, I'm not tired," Cindy Lou yawned.

"Yes, you are," the mother said as she went upstairs carrying her daughter to her room. Then, she looked down at the Grinch. "I'll show you to your room, right after I put Cindy Lou to bed."

"That's okay. I'll wait," Grinch replied.

When she reached upstairs to Cindy Lou's bedroom, Donna Lou tucked her to her bed, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Cindy Lou asked.

"What is it, sweetie?" Donna inquired.

"What do you think of Mr. Grinch?"

Donna Lou just paused a little, quite shock of her daughter's question, "Why do you ask that?"

"I was just wondering. You started to trust him a lot," Cindy Lou replied.

"Well, he was a helpful, smart and a nice gentleman. I can't believe he can be so thoughtful, and he cares for you a lot. He looks so familiar… I think I met him before."

"You do?"

"I don't know. A little. I think I was just a kid that time, but I already forgot that. Now, enough story telling. You should sleep."

"Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Donna Lou turned off the lights as Cindy Lou slowly went to sleep.

Meanwhile, the Grinch sneakily tried to get a pinch of cotton candy from Aggie's cloud, but she slapped his hand to stop him. She's still asleep though, but she can probably felt it or saw it in her dreams.

Just then, Donna Lou went down stairs to meet up with him. "Follow me. I'll take you to your room." She grabbed the Grinch wrist, and led him to the guest room, making him blush a little.

When they arrived, Donna opened the door of the guest room, revealing just a bed with pillows and blanket, and a closet with old clothes.

"Sorry about this. The room hasn't been used for a long time," She apologized.

"That's okay. I understand. Thank you," the Grinch smiled as he and Max entered the room.

Before she could close the door, Donna wanted to say something, It's so sweet that you help me a lot these days. It's too much to ask."

"I just want to return the favor after you invited me to your Christmas dinner. It means a lot to me." Grinch answered.

"Well, thank you for everything today. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When Donna closed the door, the Grinch and Max sat down on the bed, only the two started to have a conversation when Max began to bark.

"Arf!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Arf! Arf!"

I like her? Of course I like her. She's so kind to me, so I'm only returning the favor."

"Arf! Arf!"

"No! I don't like like her. We're just friends! You know, Max, you're just tired, and so do I. I'm just going to bed."

The Grinch lied down to bed with his head on the pillow, and covered himself with a blanket. Max just rolled his eyes, and slept on his master's feet.

In the middle of the night, Cindy Lou woke and secretly went down stairs to have another meeting with Aggie, who was waiting for her for five minutes.

"So, how's it go?" Cindy Lou asked.

Aggie sighed, "Completing this mission is harder than I thought. It didn't see a sign between your mom and Grinch that they are interested at each other. If only they knew each other from the past, that can't be a problem."

"Wait a second. Mom said last night that she kinda met Mr. Grinch before."

"How old was she?"

"When she was a kid. I don't know. She haven't told me."

"There could be a possibility that those two can be together. Their first encountering from the past can be a sign of true love… or second true love in your mom's case."

"But what about Mr. Grinch? Did he know my mother before?"

"He never told me that. I'll ask him tomorrow. Right now, you should go to bed before we're going to get ourselves in trouble for waking up so early. Thanks for the information."

"You're welcome, Ms. Aggie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Cindy Lou."

When Cindy Lou rushed back upstairs to her room, Aggie went back to her cotton candy cloud bed, and went back to sleep.


	8. A weird feeling

The next morning, the Grinch woke up with a yawn on a soft bed. He didn't remember what happened and where his was yesterday, until when he looked around, he's in a guest room of the Lou-Who house. He remembered how tired he was after building those gizmos for the kitchen countertop, and replacing Christmas decorations with New Year once. He remembered that Donna Lou allowed him to stay in her house for the night. She was right. The Grinch was so tired to go back to his cave last night, and he'll be sleeping in the snow if he keep going.

Just then, Max enthusiastically jumped on his master's lap, and licked his face to wake him up.

"Okay, okay, Max, I'm away. I'm awake," Grinch gently shoved Max away from his face. "How's your morning? Did you sleep well?"

The dog nodded.

"That's great, but we can't stay here any longer, Max, we have to go back home. I don't think Donna Lou wants us to stay too long. She has to take care of her kids. I don't want her to take care of us, too."

When the Grinch carried Max in his arms and got out of the room, he discovered that Donna, Cindy Lou, Aggie, Bean and Buster are already at the kitchen, eating breakfast together. He also saw Donna used the invention he made for her.

"Oh, Bean, stop putting eggs on your brother's face," Donna told one of the twins as she was about to serve eggs to Aggie.

Aggie held her hand up, "Uh, no thanks, Ms. Who. I don't eat eggs. Bacon is enough."

"Why not? Why don't you like eggs?" Cindy Lou asked.

"My husband's a bird, pigs stole eggs beck in his home world, I laid an egg days ago." When Aggie explained her story , Donna and Cindy Lou were confused. She can see that through their faces as Aggie explained again specifically, "I'm a dimension traveler, I met my husband in another world and he was a bird. I can transform into a bird anytime. When I carried my 4th baby, I was a bird, so I laid an egg before I got here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Donna felt so embarrassed when she was going to serve eggs to a mother who laid an egg.

"That's okay. You didn't know. I'll just eat bacon," Aggie took a bite on one of the bacon strips.

While chewing her food, Cindy Lou turned and saw the Grinch watching and holding Max with one arm.

"Good morning, Mr. Grinch!" she greeted him loudly, alerting Donna and Aggie. "Come and have breakfast with us."

"No, thanks, Cindy Lou. We're going back to my cave," the Grinch hesitated.

"Come on Grinch, I just started eating breakfast," Aggie convinced. "You should join us."

"I made good breakfast for you too," Donna added.

The Grinch wanted to hesitate again, but when Max hopped off his arm and joined the others. He has no choice but the join breakfast with his new friends. He sighed as he sat on a chair beside Cindy Lou. Donna then put bacon and eggs on his plate.

"Oh, thank you, Miss… er, Donna," the Grinch thanked her.

"No. I have to thank you for that," Donna smiled. "Your invention really helped me out this morning. The food is good too."

"Well, you're welcome. I've been thinking of building those ever since I saw you having a hard time unclogging the drain and making the twins' breakfast yesterday."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Grinch."

When they heard Grinch and Donna's compliments to each other, Cindy Lou and Aggie secretly fist-bumped.

* * *

After breakfast, the Grinch, Max and Aggie walked out of the Lou Who house to go back to Mt. Crumpit.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little while?" Donna Lou asked.

"It's okay, Donna. You're done so much already for me, my dog and my… new friend here," Grinch replied. "I think you've done enough now."

"Alright, just be careful when you get back. Thank you for helping me again, Mr. Grinch."

"Thanks, and anytime."

Donna just smiled at him, and closed the door. Before the door was fully closed, Cindy Lou and Aggie exchanged salutes at each other, wishing each other good luck for getting Grinch and Donna together. The Grinch secretly noticed that, and became suspicious.

As the door closed, he looked down to Aggie with a suspicious look.

"What were you and Cindy Lou saluting about?"

"Nothing!" Aggie quickly said while folding her lip close. "Come on, let's just go home."

* * *

While walking pass Bricklebaum's house, the three were barked by a certain dog, and it's not Max. The bark was very loud and angry. It was Bricklebaum's pet bulldog, Mabel, who was tied on a leash.

The Grinch remembered how that dog attacked him when he attempted to still Bricklebaum's sleigh from his roof. The Grinch then started to laugh, "Look at that, Max. Remember that dog? Well, she can't attack me now because she was all tied up!"

When the bulldog moved aside, revealing that her leash wasn't chained up, the three's laughter faded, and the dog started to attack them. The Grinch, Max and Aggie ran away from Mabel as they made a chase scene around every tree in the area.

Mabel's bark was so loud, it alerted her master as he walked out of his house, "What's going on here?"

"Hey, Bricklebaum,"

He heard the Grinch's voice as he saw him and Max hanging on Aggie's feet, who flew up high to avoid from getting attack by a bulldog.

"A little help, please," The Grinch pleaded.

"Why do you have to be so heavy?" Aggie grunted when she tried to lift the Grinch a little higher from the ground, but she can't hold it much longer since the Grinch was too heavy for her to carry.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Grinch, Ms. Aggie, I'm so sorry about that," Bricklebaum rushed to his dog, and held her away from his friends. "Leave Mr. Grinch alone, Mabel. He'll never do anything harm to you."

When everything is fine now, Aggie lowered Grinch and Max down slowly back on the ground. The Grinch noticed something's different about Bricklebaum's house. It had decorations again, but this time, it has the same decorations as he, Max, Cindy Lou and Aggie made while decorating the Lou Who house. There are black white and golden balloons, paper flower balls, star papers, and a 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' balloons on the roof. They are New Year decorations!

"Hey, I see you have New Year decorations too. Where did you get these?" Grinch asked.

"I made them. Some are bought," Bricklebaum explained. "Haven's t you heard? When the mayor saw you decorating Donna's house with New Year decorations yesterday, she decided to the same for the whole town, and she wants New Year to be three times bigger this year. That means three time the decorations, three times the fireworks, three times…"

"Perfect inspiration!" Aggie guessed.

"That's a good one, Ms. Aggie."

"Just call me Aggie. I hate being called a 'miss' these days."

"The countdown started in the middle of the town where we can have a huge longer firework show."

"That's really great, Bricklebaum," The Grinch replied, the murmured quietly. "I can't believe the mayor saw what I did yesterday."

"And I haven't seen you since last night. You always come home after the end of the day."

"We were sleeping at Donna's last night!" Aggie answered.

The Grinch elbowed her on the shoulder, "Aggie!"

"Why did you sleep at Donna's? And why did decorate her house with New Year decorations? That was serious work out, and… Oooohhhh, wait a minute. I know why," Bricklebaum snickered.

"Hey, I know that look, and I know that tone! Look, I'm not myself this morning! Not because I'm tired. I have this kind of feeling that I can't put my finger on it."

"You're in love! That why."

"You really think I'm in love with her? No way! I like her too, but just friends, okay? For the last time, JUST FRIENDS!" The green Who groaned again, and turned around to the direction of his home. "Can we just all go home?!"

Max and Aggie followed him quickly as Bricklebaum waved them goodbye. "Oh man. Mr. Grinch. Never hit with the ladies for years."

* * *

When they made back to the cave, Max rushed to the kitchen to sleep on his doggy bed. He missed his doggy bed since last night. Of course he likes sleeping with his master, but his doggy bed was very comfy. While Aggie went back to her bedroom, the Grinch walked upstairs to his bedroom.

When he made it to his bedroom, the Grinch sat on his bed, and lied down. He can't sleep. He slept well last night. He can't even eat. He's already stuffed breakfast he ate at the Lou Who house. He has nothing to do for the rest of the day now. He just stared at the ceiling.

While staring up, the Grinch's mind was so blank lately, but when he was resting on his bed, he can't get those words out of his head about what Cindy Lou, Bricklebaum and Aggie about him falling in love with Donna Lou Who. Even his own dog noticed that last night. Is it true? I s he in love. No! He couldn't be! He was never been in love with women before. Not even a crush when he was at the orphanage. He and Donna just met last Christmas when Cindy Lou invited him to their Christmas dinner. He only helped her to make Cindy Lou's wish come true. They're just friends. That's how he can socialize with the Whos in town. But then, he remembered the moment when he went to her bedroom to clean the place up and noticed the picture of her and her husband their wedding day, he suddenly felt something different. He didn't what he felt yesterday when he saw the photo, but he knew he frowned when he looked at Donna and her husband smiling together. Even though he was no longer with her and their kids, Donna still can't find someone to accompany her, not only because she has three kids to take care of, but also she still loved her husband and stayed loyal to him. When he made that theory, the Grinch thought he has no hope to be with Donna if her heart still belonged to her deceased husband.

Wait a minute! What was he thinking? Why is he always thinking about Donna? She was just a friend with kind and strong personality. She's such a beautiful woman with silky blonde hair, wearing a cute pink headband, and sparkly blue eyes. And she's the most patient, nice and wonderful friend he'd ever met, just like her daughter. There it is again! The Grinch tried to snapped out of thinking about Donna, but he can't. It's too strong for him to resist. When he placed his hand on his chest, he felt something's wrong with his heart. It's still the same size that he has currently and stayed normal, but the beat of his heart was so loud and rapid. It's not normal volume and speed of a normal heart; this is so different.

The Grinch never felt this sudden feeling before. It's so strange. He can't put his finger on of what he was feeling since the day after Christmas or maybe since that Christmas dinner. It just happened. He's willingness to help, describing her beauty and kindness, feeling upset of losing hope to be with her, his heart beating loudly and fast. These never happened before when he was with any Who or with his fellow orphans, especially girls. This can only means one thing: Grinch has indeed falling in love with Donna Lou Who, the mother of the child who changed his life.

Is this really true? Is he in love? After more than 53 years of his life?

While trying to think about his new feelings, he was interrupted by a loud music. The music was inside the cave, but he didn't play any music nor Max did. Grinch found out that the music came from Aggie's room, who was playing an instrumental song of "Salute" by Little Mix.

Unable to think properly with this loud music, the Grinch got up of bed and went downstairs. He grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck as he was about to head towards the door, but Max noticed him, and rushed to be with his matter. The dog thought his matter will go to town without him.

"No, Max. Just stay. I won't go to town. I'll be outside," The Grinch told his dog before going outside and closed the door leaving Max worried about him.


	9. The Grinch's confessions and flashbacks

After 30 minutes of practicing for a new music video for her team, Aggie went out of her room to do a little stretching and rest her voice. She went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She was encountered by Max, who got off of his doggy bed and bounced high up on her chest.

"Hey, Max, I was going to get some water," Aggie said as she opened the refrigerator door, and saw a pitcher of water. "I hope Grinch won't mind that I can get some water." She found a glass, poured some water in it, and drank it to sooth her throat after a long practice for a music video. "I feel great! Hey, where's your master, Max?"

The dog pointed the door with his paw.

"Ugh, what is he doing outside?" grunted Aggie. She got out of the cave, and shut the door behind her, only to found the Grinch sitting at the edge of the land way. "Oh, there he is. I thought he's heading back to town again." Aggie smiled in relief. She walked towards the edge, and sat besides him, "Hey, bud."

The Grinch has his arms crossed while sitting on the edge and stared at the town of Whoville. At least he still has the mood to greet a friend, "Hi, Aggie."

"Whatcha doin' here?" When she asked, Aggie could caught a glance of what the Grinch was staring or watching at. "Wow, you can see the whole town from up here! It's so beautiful! No wonder you like living here!"

"Technically, I lived here in Mt. Crumpit to get away from the Whos," Grinch explained as he hung his head down. "Ever since no one adopted me and got away from the orphanage, I decided to live away from this town and stayed here in my cave. I don't want the town and the Whos to recall my past. That's why I want to be alone, to find some peace."

Aggie nodded slowly and silently, knowing how the Grinch felt, "You know, staying away won't solve your problem."

"I know. I should've done this before. When I admit to the Whos that I stole their Christmas stuff and returned them, I told them how I feel, and how sad I was when I'm alone. I guess confessing your feelings makes you a lot better, huh? I mean, sharing feelings to others can release those negative thoughts and makes you relieve."

"It's so true. When I confessed my sad feelings to my family and friends, I cried so hard that I felt my negative thoughts were flown away with my tears, and I feel so much better."

The Grinch and Aggie kept quiet and staring at the view of the town for a while with a cool breeze blew across their faces.

"So, uh…" the winged human broke the silent. "Is this why you came out here alone? Because if this is about the music I played, I'm sorry about that. I was practicing for a music video. My team and I are going to make a music video this January once I finished this mission."

"No, it's not that, and sorry I didn't have the chance to help you with your mission," the Grinch replied.

"That's okay. I think I already found my mission."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but first, I want to know. Why you're out here anyway?"

The Grinch then raised his head up. His cheeks turned red that if he told her what's going on, she'll proudly said she was right about him liking Donna Lou, "It's nothing, really. It's embarrassing."

"Come on. I know there's a reason why you're here. It's written all over your face. After all, we're friends now. You can tell me," Aggie elbowed his arm, but still, she got no responds. "If you won't tell me, I'll push you off the cliff!"

The Grinch scooted aside in fear, "Alright, alright, I'll talk! Just don't push me, okay? But it's not really a big deal."

"Everything's a big deal, Grinch. Now, tell me. What's troubling ya?"

He sighed in defeat, "You and Bricklebaum are right."

"About what?" Aggie asked.

The Grinch cringed a little, and murmured softly, hating to admit it, "I'm… in… love with…"

But Aggie can't hear him, "A little louder, please."

"I'M IN LOVE WITH DONNA LOU, OKAY?!"

Aggie want to squeal in delight at first, but she was frightened when the Grinch yelled at her.

His new friend backed away a little, quiet frightened when he yelled at her like that. When the Grinch saw how scared Aggie is, he calmed himself down and exhaled, "I'm sorry. I didn't to yell at you."

"That's okay. I know how people feel when they admit something that they denied it," Aggie said. "So…, what makes you say that you're falling in love with her? And when?"

"I think that was after Christmas, before you came here. I-I don't know my feelings for her for a short while. Almost everyone of you said I'm in love with her, but I don't because we're just friends, and I'm only helping her because Cindy-Lou wished her mother to be happy, and she's counting on me to do such a thing. But when I helped Donna since Day 1 and how she appreciated all my help, she seems so nice, kind and… beautiful," The Grinch started to describe Donna in his head. "When I see her for three mornings, she was still beautiful even if she worked hard preparing breakfast for his kids, very strong enough to take her responsibilities on her own, and she trusted me to watch her kids. I mean, no one has ever trust me on things before. It was unexpected. Then, when she almost kissed me yesterday, I suddenly developed that sudden feeling that I never felt before. I can't stop thinking about her or what you said. I think it's all true. "

While listening, Aggie just stared in silent and frozen, quite touch about the Grinch's story of his feelings. She can't even react quickly, "Wow. I can't believe you've told me that. Very interesting."

"It's like I know her before."

"Say what?"

"When I first met her, Donna was so familiar. She looks like that Who girl who intruded outside my cave more than 20 years ago…"

* * *

 _25 years ago_

 _The young Grinch stayed in his cave alone, sitting in front of the fireplace to keep himself warm from the cold blizzard outside._

 _Just then, someone or something tapped on his door. The Grinch was too lazy to check on the door and he was not in a mood for visitors. He tried to ignore it, but the tapping continued._

 _"Ugh, who could be here in this snowy blizzard?" He grunted as he got up from his chair, and went downstairs to take the door._

 _When he answered the door, there was no one outside as the snowy blizzard was getting windy, colder and stronger. Then, he noticed a red balloon above his head._

 _"What the—? A balloon?"_

 _The Grinch grabbed the string of the balloon, and stared at it, wondering how the balloon flew all the way up here. Just then, he heard a whimpering sound that is not so far from his cave. When he walked a little further from his cave, he found a little Who girl behind one of his signs, shivering in coldness while hugging herself, trying to keep herself warm. Her coat and scarf weren't warm enough for her from this blizzard. She didn't even have a hood, causing her long blonde hair to cover by the snow. The Grinch wanted to leave the little girl since he doesn't have any business with her, but he couldn't stop hearing that whimpering shivering sound from the Who girl, and if he leave her there, she'll die. He knew he's not that kind of person of leaving a child to death as the Grinch slowly held the little girl in his arms, and took her in his cave._

 _The Grinch put the girl on his bed. He checked her temperature by touching her forehead. She was burning hot, like having a fever. She was really freezing out in the cold. He quickly want downstairs to boil hot water in a kettle on his fireplace, took out a basin and towel, and brought them back up in his room. Grinch placed the small tower with warm water on the girl's forehead, and covered her with his blanket. He also made hot soup for her to warm her insides. Even if the girl is still shivering and her eyes are close, she can feel a spoon of soup in front of her lips as she took a sip of it from the spoo. The Grinch kept feeding the girl with hot soup to cure her from fever. He realized he can't bring the little girl back to Whoville because of the storm. As he hate to admit it, the Grinch decided to let the little girl stayed here for the night, and he'll sleep downstairs on the couch._

 _The next morning, Grinch went upstairs to check on his "patient". The little girl is still sleeping. He checked her temperature, and it was normal now. Gladly, she didn't die, and she's healthy. He noticed that the storm is over, and the sun is rising. It's time to take the little Who girl home as he wrapped her with a big towel to keep her warm. He wrapped a scarf around his neck, and held a red balloon that he kept last night before going out of the door._

 _When he walked down the sloping land way from his cave, the Grinch can't even glance at the little girl for a moment. He just can't believe he's helping a Who. He may not regret it, but at least he can get rid of her from his territory. When he made it to town, and no one's watching him, the Grinch put the little girl on a bench, leaving her with his towel and tying the string of the balloon around her right wrist. The Grinch ran off out of town and back to Mt. Crumpit before anyone noticing him._

* * *

 _Present day._

When he told Aggie about his story, the Grinch soon realized that the little Who girl he rescued was none other than Donna Lou Who.

"That was her all along," he gasped.

"Maybe meeting and knowing her more might be your destiny," Aggie said.

"I don't think that's my destiny, Aggie. I've been alone fore decades now. How can it be my destiny that it happened just now?" Grinch hung his head down sadly. He's been waiting for his destiny for so long, and he didn't believe on those things now.

Aggie placed her hand on the Grinch's shoulder, "You know what? Why don't we go inside and eat? It's getting cold anyway."

The Grinch nodded as the two went inside the cave.

* * *

It's almost lunch time, but they decided to eat early as the Grinch only served left over roast beef that Donna offered to him after Christmas dinner. He even cut a slice for Max.

"Sorry about it. This is the only food I had for lunch," The Grinch said to Aggie.

"No problem," She replied. "In fact, I'm a meat-eater myself. I thought you Whos are vegetarians. In many worlds that I visited, people don't eat meat, like in Equestria! They are all ponies. They are all vegetarians, they don't eat meat. Even in Cars world where all creatures are vehicles; cars, planes, boats, and others. Even animals are cars. Clearly they are all made in metal, so they don't eat meat, so do I when I lived there." When Aggie cut the beef and took a slice, she suddenly changed the topic and cleared her throat. "Enough with this. Let's get back to your situation."

"You call that situation?" Grinch sliced his food.

"Yes. That's my mission."

"What mission?"

"This mission! This is the problem. You have feelings for Donna, but you're afraid to admit it, and now, you're even afraid to confess! Although it's more like a love problem than a friendship problem."

"So, this means you were sent here to help me confess my feelings for Donna Lou? Wow, sending you here for this is so ridiculous."

"Let's go straight to the point, shall we?! I have to finish this mission so I can go home with my family, and celebrating New Year with them! So, you have a problem with your new strange feelings and your destiny. And it's my job to help you with that."

"Listen, Aggie, it's not gonna work. I mean, Donna Lou and I just friends. Nothing's gonna happen between us," Grinch protested.

"A man like you and a woman like her cannot be just friends," Aggie took a bite of the beef. "There's more than that."

"I'm not a man that she expected, Aggie. I'm the Grinch who hates Christmas, being accompanied by none except his dog, and steals the whole town's Christmas."

"First, you used to hate Christmas and everyone who likes it, and you did return their Christmas stuff and they forgave you, including Donna. If you have feelings for her, you must confess!"

"But how can she be in love with someone like me?! What if she doesn't like me? I'm too different and too old for her!" The Grinch was so desperate, he can't tell his new friend the reason why he can't be in love with Donna Lou.

"Age, species, they didn't matter. You have to show her that she means to you, and you mean to her," Aggie told him.

"How can I do that?"

"Just leave it all to me… because I know exactly how do that."


	10. Donna Lou's confessions and flashbacks

Meanwhile, at the Lou-Who house, after feeding her children and turning off the gizmos that the Grinch built for her, Donna Lou went upstairs to her bedroom. She has to fix her things again before taking a long nap for her shift tonight. Her shift was rescheduled to a night shift again just yesterday. She must have a lot of energy for tonight so she won't get tired until tomorrow morning. She was quite flattered that her room was clean, and not a mess on the floor last night. She has no idea it was the Grinch who came to her room and cleaned the place when she was at work.

When she was ready to bed, Donna caught a glimpse at the portrait of her and her husband on their wedding day. Donna took the picture, and touched the spot where her husband is. She really missed him so much, but she's still happy that he left their three beautiful children with her, just to keep her company. After he died, she always promised that she'll love her husband forever, and no one will replace him. That's why no Who men caught her eye. Then, she was confused. When the Grinch came to her and her daughter's lives, and started to help them everyday, Donna didn't know what she was doing or thinking anymore. I mean, she almost kissed him without thinking. Donna tried to know what's happening to her during her work yesterday. Is he the one who caught her eye? That's impossible! She would never want to betray her husband, even he's not with her anymore. Sure she still loves him and all, but she doesn't know what she felt when she was around with the Grinch.

Just then, Cindy Lou was about to enter her bedroom, only to notice her mother from a half-opened door. The little girl was curious what her mother was looking at. It's like she's really sad. Cindy Lou slowly walked towards the door, and opened the door widely.

"Mom?" she called her mother.

Donna Lou was startled as she quickly put the portrait down on her lap, "Cindy Lou! What are you doing here?"

"I just saw you sad. Is there something wrong?" Cindy Lou asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, sweetie," Donna replied. "Do you have something to do today?"

"Not really. It was quite boring when Mr. Grinch wasn't here. He was so much fun!" She answered.

The mother chuckled, "Fun than Mrs. Wilbur?"

"Kind of. Yeah," Then, Cindy Lou noticed something on her mother's lap. "What's that?"

Donna sighed as she can't keep a secret from her own daughter, "It's nothing, sweetheart. It's just a picture of me and your father."

Cindy Lou hopped on her mother's bed beside Donna, and looked at the picture with her, "Wow. You and Dad are so happy together."

"Yes. Our wedding is the happiest day of my life, along with you and the twins were born. I would never forget those happy times," Donna smiled warmly as she leaned down on her daughter's head.

Cindy Lou beamed at her. Then, there's something on her mind that she wanted to tell her mother, "Umm, Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Donna asked.

"Do you have chance to find someone to like you or someone that you like?" Her daughter asked.

Donna Lou was shocked about her daughter's question. No one has ever asked her about that before. Every Who left Donna Lou alone with her daughter when she lost her husband, just to give her space and time with her feelings. But now, the question was said by her own daughter, "Why would you say that?"

"I'm… just curious," Cindy Lou replied.

Donna exhaled, "I don't know, sweetheart. I still love your father, and I promised that I would never replace him."

"But Dad doesn't want you to be sad. He wants you to be loved again." Her daughter said.

The mother caressed her daughter's cheek with one hand, "But I have you and your brothers. You three are the only persons who love me."

"Thanks, Mom. But, I was thinking that you should meet someone new. Someone else to keep you company."

"Oh, really? Give me one example."

"Well, what about… Mr. Grinch?"

Not that the question shocks the mother. Donna just kept quiet.

"I saw you, Mom. You almost kissed him." Cindy Lou recalled.

"I know. I know. I wasn't thinking. I was in a hurry," Donna Lou recapped.

"But you said you met him before," Her daughter added. "How does that happened?"

Donna Lou wanted to remember how it happened, but she was just a child that time, like 5 years old. It's too difficult to remember.

25 years ago.

Young Donna was strolling around town alone with her red balloon. But then, she accidentally releqsed the balloon from her hand.

"Oh no! My balloon!" She started to chase after the balloon, no matter where it foes.

The balloon was blown by a cool breeze at it headed straight towards Mt. Crumpit.

Donna just stop right there as she stared at her balloon all the way to Mt. Crumpit. Somebody said an old hermit called the Grinch stayed in a cave of this mountain, and he doesn't want to come to his place. That doesn't matter to Donna as she continued chasing her balloon, and ran on the snowy land way.

Almost there to reach for her balloon as a blizzard started to blow. All the way up on the mountain, a strong cold wind struck on Donna's face as she tried to push herself in to get her favorite balloon. She saw what she was looking for, but she can't keep up because of the strong wind. The little girl couldn't take it anymore as she fell on her knees, crawled behind a big sign, and hid there to keep herself warm, but it's not enough. Not even her winter clothes can't warm her. She's scared. She just wished she shouldn't climbed on this mountain. She was shivering and whimpering. She thought that her lide is about to end as she can't fight this extreme coldness. But suddenly, before she could close her eyes, Donna saw a pair of two green hands carried her whole body, and she can't tell what happened next as she lose consciousness.

Her consciousness led to sleeping as she can breathe again in a warm air. Donna then felt something on her mouth. It was a spoon though, but on it is something hot and delicious. Without opening her eyes, she took a sip from the spoon: it was a hot soup she tasted, and she felt her stomach got warmer. She continued pretending to be sleeping until she felt that the mysterious man who keep her from the cold is gone. Donna woke up, and looked at her surrounding. It looked like she's in a cave with furniture and a bed.

"This must be the Grinch's cave," She wondered. "But if he doesn't anyone to come here, why he took me in?"

She then heard footstep coming from the stairs. Donna quickly pretended to be asleep. She doesn't want to take a little peak of what the Grinch was doing, but she felt something warm on the top of her head, thus fading all her coldness disappeared, making her fell asleep.

Then, the next time she woke up, Donna found herself back in Whoville, sitting on a bench with a red balloon. That was weird. The last time she woke was she was on a cave where the Grinch lived, but now, she's back in town. Is that just a dream? No. It's not a dream. Despite being 5 years old, Donna wasn't that stupid. The place where she slept was real. She remembered how she lost her balloon, and went up to Mt. Crumpit to retrieve it. Her parents found her with worry faces and hugged her. Donna told her parents what happened, but they didn't believe her. It didn't matter to her now. All that matters to her was the town's grump wasn't as bas as she thought.

Back to the present.

Donna Lou was silence and her face was away from her daughter while trying to remember her first encounter with the Grinch, if that was truly him or the stranger who took care of her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Cindy Lou interrupted her thoughts.

Donna then turned to her daughter with a smiley face, "Oh, yeah. I'm okay. I was just thinking… about what you said."

"I'm sorry that I made you shock, Mom." Apologized the little girl.

"That's okay. You're just a child. You're just worried about me."

"Of course I'm worried about you, Mom. Ever since Dad died and we have the twins, I saw you were having a hard time taking care of us while working. I hate to see you like this."

"I'm alright, Cindy Lou. You don't have to worry about me all the time."

"But I thought of that otherwise, so that's why I ask Santa that my Christmas wish is making you happy. You've done so much for us… for all of us. And you deserve to be happy too."

Donna was so touched for her daughter's wish as she kissed her on the nose, "Thank you, sweetie. That's very thoughtful of you. I love having a wonderful daughter like you."

"You're just lucky, Mom. And it's a good thing Mr. Grinch was there to make you happy, right?" Cindy Lou grinned.

"Umm… yeah. Good thing he is," Donna blushed as she turned away from her daughter, trying not to pet her see her face turning red.

Cindy Lou already noticed that reaction as she started to get suspicious, "Mom… do you like Mr. Grinch?"

"What?! Uh…, yes, of course I like him. He's a very good and thoughtful man." Donna Lou replied.

"No, I mean, do you like like him?" Her daughter asked.

Then, Donna blushed one more time, and, this time, this is serious. She would never lie to her own daughter like that, but she's not sure if she answers a lie or a truth. She wasn't sure if she has feelings for her daughter's friend who helped them a lot and the one who saved her life from the cold since she still loved her husband and can't break a promise for him. Donna just chuckled about her daughter's question, "Oh, Cindy Lou, you're still too young to understand these things, and, besides, Mr. Grinch and I are just friends. We're just getting to know each other yet."

"Sorry, Mom. It's just that… if you love someone besides Dad, I'm okay with that. I just want you to be happy, and whatever makes you happy, I'm happy," Cindy Lou smiled at her.

Donna Lou smiled back at her daughter, "Thanks, Cindy Lou, but, still, I don't have time for those stuff, and I'm just friends with Mr. Grinch. That's it. Now, will you go out and play with your friends? I'll take a nap for my work tonight?"

While her mother is still talking, Cindy Lou had thought what Aggie said that her mission is to get Grinch confess his feelings Donna Lou since he's to nervous and afraid his feelings for her. And Aggie was right. Even Cindy Lou realized it. She realized her own mother has feelings for the Grinch, but she's afraid to admit it, and Aggie can't do it alone because she's still taking care of the Grinch. She can't take care of her mom for this mission, so Cindy Lou made this as her mission, but she needed help too. She has an idea, "Okay, Mom, but can I borrow your bowling ball again?"

"For what?" Her mother asked.

"It's a secret."

"Well, okay, just return that later, okay?"

"Okay, Mom. Just rest." Cindy Lou covered her mother's body with a blanket when she lied down to bed, "Love you, Mom."

"Love you, too, sweetie," Donna Lou replied before going to sleep.

Cindy Lou silently took her mother's bowling ball as she rolled it out of her mother's room, and let it roll down stairs. She quickly headed to her room to grab her backpack. She raced down the stairs with the ball reached the floor downstairs. She put the ball inside of her backpack, carried it outside, and put it on the carriage of her bike as she started to paddle her bike away from her house.


	11. Plans and presents

Cindy Lou paddled her bike with an attached carriage, greeting her fellow Whos around her, all the way to her best friend, Groopert's house. Cindy Lou made a crane to call her friend in his bedroom.

"Ka-kaa! Ka-kaa!"

When he heard his friend's bird cry, Groopert was very alerted. It was an unexpected call. He didn't know why she called or what this call is all about, but, like they always do, he threw his backpack out of his window that landed in Cindy Lou's carriage, made an owl sound, "Hoo-hoo!", and used a book to hang on a snowy branch and slide himself towards the carriage.

"Ready!" Groopert gave her a thumb-up.

"Alright, let's go," Cindy Lou nodded as she began to paddle.

Cindy Lou and Groopert went out of town, travelling into the snowy forest where there are many pine trees and snow birds sliding on the snow. Across the stream where the water fall is, Cindy Lou paddled all the way up on the end of sloped log.

"Hold on!" The girl said.

The two friends waited for the end of the log to fall. They lifted their arms with "Woo-hoo!", until they reached to the other side. They arrived at their secret tree clubhouse where no adult knew about this.

Groopert placed the bowling ball on a small net, and let it drop off a low cliff. He and Cindy Lou stood on a baseball bat that was tied by a rope, and they were ascended up on their tree house. Inside, Groopert flipped the paper on their board, and Cindy Lou turned on the light bulb, opened the window, and placed colored pencil's on the board.

"So, what's this meeting all about anyway?" Groopert asked. "Are we going to trap Santa Claus again this New Year?"

Cindy Lou turned and glared at her friend in annoyance, "What?! No! Groopert, Santa isn't coming for New Year, and he never had been. And that's not Santa I captured this Christmas, that was the Grinch."

"Oh, yeah, he made a good Santa," Groopert chuckled, until he saw Cindy Lou giving him an icy glare. "Sorry, sorry. Move along."

Cindy Lou's glare faded and sighed, "I called you here for a very important meeting, Groopert. Trust me. It's really important. I have a very important mission to accomplish."

"What mission?" Groopert asked.

"It's personal. It's just between me and my new friend that you haven't know yet. But I'm going to tell you, because you're my best friend," Cindy Lou took a deep breath, and explained, "It's Mr. Grinch. I think he likes my mom."

"I knew it!" Groopert exclaimed softly, but his friend glared at him again. "I mean, wow."

"And my mom likes him too," She added.

The boy gasped in disbelief, "Wow! That is crazy!"

"Yeah. I know. I'm surprised too, and they're too afraid to admit it to each other. Before I found out about this, two days ago, Mr. Grinch and I encountered a magical girl from another world named Aggie." Cindy Lou told a story.

"Who's Aggie?" The boy asked.

"That woman with wings who helped us decorating our house yesterday," The girl replied.

Groopert exclaimed in realization, "Oh, yeah! I saw you flying yesterday with that girl. I wanted to call you, but I can see you're busy. So, that girl, Aggie, came from another world? A dimension traveler. It's weird, but cool. Does that means her world is magical?"

"No. Her world is normal, like us. Aggie is the only one who has magic," Cindy Lou responded

"Oh." Frowned Groopert.

"Yeah, I know. So, she's here because she has a mission. A mission that she has to fix a friendship problem. And she found one yesterday, but it's more like a love problem than a friendship problem. And that problem is my mom and Mr. Grinch hate to admit their feelings for each other. That's problem that Aggie needed to solve. It's her mission, and I volunteered to help her." Explained the little girl.

"But this is about your mom and Mr. Grinch. Are you cool with that?" Her friend started to show some concern.

"Of course I'm cool with that? Why did you ask?" She asked.

"I mean, what about your dad?" Groopert reminded.

That's the part when Cindy Lou sighed sadly, "Dad doesn't want Mom to be unhappy. I know he wanted her to have someone to keep her happy and company. And I know, Mr. Grinch is the one. And if Aggie can't finish this mission before New Year, she'll miss it with her family. I don't want that.

Groopert just froze and stared at his friend in shock. He never know a Who as humble than Cindy Lou. He then looked down and thought about his friend's plan, "Well, if that's what you want, Cindy, I'm here to help you."

"Really?" Cindy Lou hugged her friend. "Thank you so much, Groopert. I knew I can count on you."

"Sure. We're best friends. We always have each other's back," He said.

After breaking the hug, Cindy Lou looked back at the board again, "Okay. What have we got?"

"Of what exactly?"

"Of getting my mom and Mr. Grinch together."

"You know, no kid has ever done such a thing. I mean, kids getting a man and woman together? I don't think that's possible."

"Hmm… okay. How about this? We'll trap them together is a closet, lock them inside, throw away the key, and they will not get out until they'll admit their feelings for each other face-to-face!" Cindy Lou suggested.

But Groopert thought that was a bad idea, "Um, I'm pretty sure they'll starve to death. And when we open the closet…"

"They'll be dead… together."

"Just like Romeo and Juliet. Not star-crossed lovers, but die together for love."

"Okay, don't remind me that, and I think you're right."

The children thought of something else for a moment, until one of them has an idea.

"I got it!" Groopert yelled.

"Tell me!" Cindy Lou shouted excitingly.

"Love Potion!"

Cindy Lou has doubts for that, but she gave Groopert a chance to explain, "Alright. Love Potion!"

"We'll make a love potion, mix it in their drinks, they drink it, and then they fall in love with each other. SCIENCE!" He explained.

"Could the effects be too cheesy?" Cindy Lou said in disgust.

"Oh, right."

"Also, where can we find some ingredients of a love potion and how can we make some?"

"What about Aggie? You said she's magical. I bet she can make a love potion."

"I don't think so. It might compromise her mission. It would be cheating to accomplish it."

"Good point. I got nothing."

Both friends exhaled in frustration. They got no more ideas for getting the Grinch and Donna Lou together. They're just two kids. They don't know much about romance. Before she almost lose hope, Cindy Lou gasped in realization. Of course she and Groopert can't think of plans, it's because they were just two kids.

"Wait a minute. I think a got it."

"What?" asked Groopert.

"We're gonna need the whole gang for this one!" Cindy Lou winked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Grinch's cave, Aggie descended to the Grinch's workshop, riding on a red chair and carrying a tray of s'mores. The Grinch was building a snowmobile, which it was almost finish.

"I can't believe you made me into this, Aggie," He complained as he stood up towards his new friend. "And I can't believe you sat on my chair."

"My wings need a rest, and your chair it's quite comfy," Aggie explained as she got off the chair, and offered the Grinch the s'mores she made. "Here. I brought snacks."

"I'm taking it because I'm hungry," the Grinch snatched the s'more from the tray, and took a bite. "Hmm. Actually this is pretty good."

"Thanks. Fresh fry from the microwave, and sweet chocolate syrup. That's my first cook," the winged human chuckled. "Anyway, how's the snowmobile coming?"

"Almost done here," the Grinch replied. "This is actually a great idea, Aggie. I know we both saw how Donna tried to catch up with the bus, but it move very early everyday."

"I know, but with this snow mobile you've built, she'll never have a hard time catching up with the bus, and if this mobile is fast, she'll arrive late at her work," Aggie added.

"I still have to find the finishing touches."

"Like what?"

"Well, the snowmobile is more of metal than an original snowmobile. I don't think Donna Lou would like my gift for her." He described.

His new friend didn't believe on that, "Don't be silly. Ms. Who is very nice. She'll like your gift."

"But it's too old school and ugly. We have to make something new," Grinch said.

Aggie paused for a while to think, until she has an idea.

"Unless…" She used her wand staff to poof out a can of paint, big paint brushes, jar of glitters, and paint spray. "We can make it colorful and stylish."

The Grinch smiled and nodded, agreeing Aggie's suggestion.

The two started to work on designing the snowmobile, including Max. They painted the snowmobile pink with paint brushes and paint spray, and sprinkled it with glitters, but not too much. Aggie realized it might take forever to sprinkle the mobile with glitters, so she loaded them in her party cannon. When she pulled the string of the cannon that pointed the mobile, the cannon fired the glitter all over it, but the Grinch, Aggie and Max's faces were covered in glitter as well. Later, they kept the paint dry fast by using handy fans and blow dryers. When they're done, the snowmobile was pink, sparkly and clean, like it was so new.

"There. I think that's it," Aggie commented. "It's perfect."

The Grinch scanned the mobile with his eyes as he thought it's not perfect enough, "I don't think so. There's something's missing. Oh, Max, the bow."

The dog was alerted as Max jumped on one of the cabinets, and grabbed a red ribbon on his mouth.

"Red, huh? That's good enough, Max," Grinch patted his dog's head, and tied the ribbon on the snowmobile into a bow. "Now, it's perfect."

"Nice. I like your style," Aggie nodded proudly. "Now, you have to give it to her."

"Wait. Give it to her? In person?" He asked, turning to her in surprise. "That's not part of the plan."

"Then, what's the purpose of making this snowmobile to her that you can't give it to her in person?" Aggie inquired. "Besides, if you give her this snowmobile in person, she'll realize you like her, and maybe she'll like you back."

Even if Aggie's idea would work, the Grinch is still too nervous to give something to Donna Lou. He doesn't what to say and what to do after giving the snowmobile to her. He tried to think of something to get out of this.

"Or… I got a better idea," He said.

Aggie grunted in frustration, "You better think this is gonna work than mine, because if it won't, I'm gonna kill you."


	12. We need all the help we can get

Back in Whoville, at the Light Maze entrance, Cindy Lou and Groopert were waiting for their other friends to come for their plans. Just then, three kids raced towards the entrance with their bike, trike and scooter where they saw two of their friends waiting for them.

"Alright, you call, we came," Ozzy said with a candy cane in his mouth.

"So, what's up?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. What's the deal?" Axl added.

"Thanks for getting here so fast, guys. Follow me," Cindy Lou lead her gang through the entrance for a secret meeting.

While silently walked inside the entrance, Axl interrupted, "So, what's the big secret?

"Yeah, I don't have very long. My parents set the timer," Ozzy mentioned.

"Again?"

"Yeah. They decided to have that every night."

"Alright, everybody, brace yourselves! In exactly 48 hours, just before New Year, we're going to do something that no kids have ever done before!" Cindy Lou announced. "We're going to get a man and a woman fall in love with each other!"

"Getting a man and a woman falling in love with each other?" Ozzy inquired in disgust. "Why would you wanna do that?"

Axl slapped Ozzy behind his head, "Duh. Cindy Lou wants to be a cupid." Then, he turned to Cindy Lou, "But you do know it's not Valentine's day.

"I know it's not Valentine's day, and I don't want to be a Cupid. To uh... I just want to get them together."

"Do you know this man and the woman?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. They are very close to me."

"Why would you wanna do that anyway?" Ozzy asked again.

"It's personal," Groopert tried to cover his friend's secret.

"Yeah, it's kind of personal," Cindy Lou nodded.

"I don't wanna do it if you won't tell me why," complained Ozzy. "It's like capturing Santa all over again."

"Yeah. What do you mean 'personal'?" added Axl.

Cindy Lou exhaled, "Alright. There are two personals: One is very top secret, and two is something that I have to share with all of you." She saw her friends are waiting for her explanation. "The man and the woman I was talking about, and they're very close to me were Mr. Grinch... and my mom."

"Wow! That's crazy!" Ozzy exclaimed.

"Yeah. I told her that!" Groopert told him.

"And I want them to be together," Cindy Lou finished the explanation.

Her friends then looked at each other in concern and quite worry.

"Are you sure about this?" Axl asked.

"What? You don't like Mr. Grinch? You don't want him to be with my mom."

"It's not we don't like him, Cindy Lou," Groopert corrected her. "We like Mr. Grinch. He's awesome."

"Yeah, and he can make amazing gadgets and gizmos. I wish I can be like him," Izzy sighed dreamingly.

"It's just that we're so worried that it's not cool for you if your mom fall in love with Mr. Grinch besides your dad," Ozzy added. "Do you still miss him?"

"Of course I miss my dad. I still love my dad, and I always remember him. But things are a different when he was gone," Cindy Lou sighed. "Ever since Dad died, Mom was so sad, work so hard every night, and took care of us every day. She did all of these things all by herself, and always said she's okay, but she's not. It's just not fair. I don't want her to be like this forever. I want her to have someone to keep her company, and help her taking care of me and my brothers. Besides, Dad doesn't want Mom to be unhappy. I know he wanted her to have someone to keep her happy and company. And I know, Mr. Grinch is the one. I want to be honest with all of you guys. You all have a complete family... I mean, having both parents with you, and I feel so jealous. I'm still happy that my mom and my brothers are the only family I got, but I always feel that something's missing, and I know it was my dad. I don't care if Grinch is gonna be my new dad if that's ever gonna happen. I like him. He's a good and fun guy, as long he keeps my mother happy. My brothers also needed a dad since they never got to meet our real dad. Dad would've wanted this. If my mom is happy with Mr. Grinch, then I'm happy with it."

Her friends stared at her in disbelief. They realized how humble Cindy Lou is, and how good that she's going to accept a new dad in her life, if this will make her mother happy.

"That's beautiful," Groopert said.

"Okay, okay, okay. You convinced me," Axl nodded.

"Count me in, too," Ozzy volunteered.

"Alright, we're in," Izzy added.

"Great. Now let's do this!" Cindy Lou smirked as she led her friends out of the maze.

The gang were riding their bikes and trikes in slow motion to the tune of Run-DMC's 'Christmas in Hollis', until they heard their parents' calls.

"Cindy Lou, it's time to come home!"

"Izzy, it's getting late!"

"Axl, time to eat!

"Groopert, dinner time!"

"Ooh, dinner," Groopert excitingly rubbed his stomach.

"Alright, we'll meet first thing in the morning," Cindy Lou announced.

"Alright" Axl agreed.

"See you tomorrow." Izzy waved them good-bye.

The gang rode away with their bikes and trikes, except for Ozzy, until...

"Ozzy, timer!"

"Okay, mom!" Ozzy groaned as he addled away.

* * *

At the edge of the land way of Mt. Crumpit, Aggie dragged the snowmobile outside the cave, the Grinch wore a belt with a monitor on the front, and Max was tied up with a helmet, headphones and cameras on his head and a drone on his back.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" doubted Aggie.

"Do you have a better idea?" Grinch asked.

"Well, I..."

"Ha! I don't think so!" He then turned to Max, "Okay, Max, all you have to do is to get this snowmobile to Donna Lou. Ne careful not to drop. I spent all day building that. I'll be in your ear the whole time, and whatever you're seeing, I'll be seeing on the monitor."

"You better hurry up. I saw Donna Lou is about to leave the house. I think it's her night shift," Aggie said.

"How did you know that? You're not even using a telescope," asked the Grinch.

"I have super vision; a vampire have this power. I'm also a 1/516th vampire. My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents on both of my parents' sides are vampires. That's where I got my vampire powers," Aggie replied.

This quite shock the Grinch, "Wow. You really have a big family."

"I know, right? I'm so proud of myself!" She squealed.

Grinch rolled his eyes, and turned to Max, "Alright, Max, you're ready to launch!" He used a remote control to let the drone fly with Max. "Hold on, and hold on the snowmobile. Try not to drop it, okay?" his mast instructed. Max barked and saluted as he grabbed the snowmobile's hand with his paws, and the drone sent him to town.

"This is not gonna work, Grinch," Aggie crossed her arms.

"It'll work. Trust me," Grinch fought back.

Meanwhile, Donna Lou bent down to kiss Cindy Lou on the cheek, and then, she kissed the twins before turning to the babysitter.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Mrs. Wilbur?" she asked.

"Your kids are gonna be fine, Ms. Who," Mrs. Wilbur nodded. "Just go or you'll miss the bus."

"Right!" Donna looked down to her daughter, "I'll see you in the morning, sweetie."

"I wish Mr. Grinch is gonna babysit us," Cindy Lou complained.

"I know, but we don't want to disturb him. He worked too much for us already. It's time for him to take a break," Donna explained before running towards the street. "I gotta go! Bye Cindy Lou!"

"Bye, Mom!" Cindy Lou waved at her before she and Mrs. Wilbur, carrying the twins, went back inside.

Donna Lou ran as fast as she can to catch up the bus, but it already drove away. She tried to call loudly to the bus to stop and wait for her, but it's already far away. Donna hung her head down in sadness. She's always been like this. Late to catch up the boss, and late for work.

Suddenly, from above, she noticed a cute pink sparkly snowmobile was lowered slowly in front of her. Donna also noticed that Max carried the mobile all the way while tying up with a drone.

"Alright, boy, release it slowly," Grinch commanded from his dog's headphone as Max put the snowmobile down, and he flew away.

Donna Lou made a big smile in appreciation. She knew it was the Grinch who made this snowmobile since he's the best inventor she ever know. Donna waved a Max, which the Grinch saw her on the monitor, happy to see his "friend" happy. He continued to watch Donna taking the snowmobile, and rode it happily on the street without stressing herself. The snowmobile is fast enough to take Donna to work in time.

"See, Aggie? I told you my plan worked," Grinch said proudly.

"Yeah, she really appreciate it," Aggie agreed, watching the scene with her super vision. "But it was supposed to be you who give her the snowmobile! Now Donna thought it was Max who gave her that!"

"That's exactly my point!" He shouted. "If I give it to her in person, I would probably say, 'Hey, Donna, I made this mobile just for you', and she'll think I have a crush on her."

"Which you have."

"But she didn't know that! Listen, Aggie, I already took your advice, gave Donna that snowmobile, and that's it. Everyone's happy! You know? I'm going to bed. Just get Max, and come inside the cave if you want." The Grinch went back in his cave in tiredness, and shut the door.

Aggie was left alone on the edge, and, while waiting for Max, she thought of something to make Grinch open his heart to Donna without turning back. This is a very hard mission than she thought. She also can't force someone to confess his feeling to the one he love. She needed some help.

* * *

Later, in her room, Cindy Lou wore her pajamas and fixed her bed, ready to go to sleep. Suddenly, she heard loud taps from her window. She turned around and saw Aggie while holding Max in her arm on her window.

"Oh, Aggie," Cindy rushed to her window, and opened it.

Aggie flew in and sat on a small chair, "Sorry I came here do late, Cindy Lou. I can't use the front door. Your babysitter might not let me in."

"That's okay. I'm not sleep yet, but I'm just ready for bed," The little Who girl closed the window. "So, what's up?"

Aggie started to grunt in frustration, "It's the Grinch! He's so stubborn! He doesn't to listen to me!"

"Why? What did he do?" Cindy asked.

"I was right, Cindy Lou. The Grinch is indeed in love with your mom. He told me," the winged human replied.

"Yes!" Cindy Lou squealed happily.

"But he's too shy to admit it," Aggie continued. "He told me everything. He told me how he met your mother when she was your age. He fell in love with her the day after Christmas. I gave him advice of making a snowmobile for her so she won't be late for her work and miss the bus at the same time, and told him to give it to her in person. And you know what he did? He used Max to deliver the snowmobile to your mother!"

"But did she like it?" inquired Cindy Lou.

"Yeah, she likes it, but that's not part of the plan! I'm just trying to help him admit his feelings to Donna by him giving her the snowmobile face-to-face. It's like he gave her a sign that he likes her, but he didn't listen to me! He's so stubborn and shy!"

"Well, that's really Mr. Grinch. He's always grumpy. And when I invited him to my Christmas dinner, he's too shy and nervous. It's his first Christmas dinner after all."

"I completely understand that. I can't even force him to confess his feelings. That won't work. That's why I came to you because I need help. I don't know the Grinch as much as you do."

"Actually, Aggie, I only know the Grinch for only few days. I don't know him much. The only thing I know about him that he's alone in his cave with Max, he hates Christmas because no one has ever celebrate with him, he's a cool inventor, and he can be a good friend."

"I know. That's the only information I know about him." Aggie got up from the chair, and pace around the room. "This mission is harder than I thought. If I can't complete this mission soon, I can't celebrate New Year with my family."

Cindy Lou felt Aggie's sadness. It would be unfair if a friend, daughter, mother and wife can't celebrate New Year with her family. She has to work fast. The little girl had an idea, "You know, I know one Who who can help us."

* * *

At Bricklebaum's house, the door bell rang, and Bricklebaum opened the door, seeing Aggie, Cindy Lou and Max in front of him.

"Well, look who's here!" He was surprise to see three of the Grinch's good friend.

"Good evening, Mr. Bricklebaum," Cindy Lou greeted.

"Come on in. Make yourselves at home," Bricklebaum politely let the three visitors in.

"Sorry for coming here this late," Aggie apologized.

"Oh no. To me, it's not. I always stay awake this late," the joyful Who said. "Would you like some hot cocoa?"

"Thanks, Mr. Bricklebaum, we need some hot chocolate for now," the little Who girl nodded.

When Bricklebaum hot chocolate for his three visitors, Aggie and Cindy Lou drank from their mugs, while Max drank on a dog bowl. "So, what brings you three here at night?" He asked.

"Okay. First off: Grinch admitted it. We were right. He was in love with Donna," Aggie said first.

"I knew it!" Bricklebaum squealed. "Mr. Grinch. That sly dog! Woo!"

"I know. I'm surprised too," Aggie took another sip.

"Me too. I never thought there's someone who likes my mom," Cindy Lou chuckled.

"And second, that's my mission. I have to help Grinch confess his feelings for Donna."

"So, how did it go? Did that green guy make the first move?" Bricklebaum was excited to here the story.

Aggie cleared her throat to explain, "Well, he did admit he likes likes Donna Lou. He told me he had met her when she younger. I gave him an advice of making a snowmobile for her so she won't be late for work and catching the bus everyday. I also told him to give the mobile to her in person, but he didn't listen to me. He just do it his way! He used Max to give the snowmobile to Donna. Now she'll never know his feelings for her! Mr. Bricklebaum, you know Grinch more than we do, we want to know why he acted like that."

Bricklebaum sighed as he sat on his chair, "Mr. Grinch isn't like us or any other Who. He never got out of his cave, except when he needed to buy important things like food and dog food for his dog from the grocery. He never socialized with any Who for a long time or I never seen him socialized with anyone in town. Well, except for me. We have good times together. We talked, shared stories, telling each other's secrets. That's what we best friends for. Mr. Grinch was my neighbor for years."

"Huh, he wasn't kidding when he told me he was alone for 53 years," Aggie felt so guilty. She didn't quite believe of the Grinch's story about him being alone in his cave for decades, but she wasn't so sure until she was told by someone else. "No wonder he was not quite comfortable when I'm around."

"Give him time, Aggie. I'm sure he'll get over his pain very soon, and I'm sure he'll confess his feelings."

"I guess you're right, Bricklebaum. Really, I can't force him to finish my mission. As representative of the element of Imagination, my job is to help people showing what friendship is all about. But in Grinch's case, I'll help him show what love is, and how to use it."

"That's great, Aggie, but you can't to that alone," said the little girl. "I told my friends about this, and they agreed to help."

"Did you tell them about me and this as my mission?" Aggie asked.

"No, I only told them that we should get my mom and Mr. Grinch together."

"Great, because my mission is top secret. No one knows that this is my mission." The winged human then turned to Bricklebaum. "Sir, you have to help me. Grinch was so stubborn, he never listens to my word. I know he'll listen to you."

"I'll do what I can do best," The joyous Who replied.

"Thanks. Thanks to both of you. I need all the help I can get. No. We need all the help we can get," Aggie smiled.

"And we have to finish your mission before New Year, so you can go home," Cindy Lou added.

After few minutes, Cindy Lou and Aggie, who carried Max in her arm, walked out of Bricklebaum's house.

"Are you sure you know your way home?" He asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bricklebaum, I know my way," Cindy said proudly.

"We don't have to," Aggie told her.

"What do you mean?"

Without answering the little girl's question, Aggie used her wand staff to zap Cindy Lou to teleport her back to her house in her bedroom, "Don't worry. She's already in her bedroom by now. We'll see you tomorrow at 7:30?"

"You bet. The guy really needs help," Bricklebaum answered.

"Thanks for your help. I really need that. See ya."

Aggie waved at him before flying all the way up to the Grinch's cave while carrying Max.

* * *

When the Grinch left the door open for her, Aggie let herself in, and put Max down.

"Alright, Max, I'll see you tomorrow," She said as the dog rushed to the kitchen, where his bed is.

Aggie flew upstairs, until she reached her room at the mid-stairway. When she hopped on her bed, she remembered that she haven't called her family and friends this morning, so she quickly tapped the belly of her penguin wand staff, and it showed three holograms from the penguins mouth.

Three holograms means three divisions of the I team she contacted: the main, which they appeared two days ago, the honorary, and the back-up.

"AGGIE!" They all shouted happily.

"Hey, you guys!" She greeted back to them. "Gosh, I already missed you."

"You haven't contacted us this morning," Burn complained.

"Sorry, I'm a little busy... of finding my mission," Aggie replied.

"You found your mission?" Pirate Izzy inquired.

"Yep, but I'll tell you later. I want to know how are the Honorary and the Back-up are doing!" The leader to the other two divisions.

"We're fine, Aggie. You don't need to worry about us," Numbuh 3 giggled.

"Yeah, but as your friend and leader, I'm still worried. So, how was Martha II doing?"

"Pretty good," Vlad said. "When she got her fangs 10 years ago, I decided to train her full-time, and she was rather well, except she never shut up."

"Grandpa Vlad, she's a teenager. Teenagers are quite rebellious these days. Don't pressure her, like what you did to Dennis," Mavis reminded.

"I don't want to be reminded by an overprotective mother who almost TEARED THE FAMILY APART!" Aggie yelled angrily, until she calmed herself. "Sorry. I was a little stress there. Too much bad memories." Then, she turned to the Back-up, "And how about you guys? How's the egg?"

"Pretty good, Aggie. Quite warm, but it's going to hatch," Marlin held his and Dory's egg.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a big brother!" Nemo swam a loop in excitement.

"Yeah, don't get too excited. You'll get stomach ache if you keep doing this," SmurfWillow warned.

"So, what the mission is all about? What's the friendship problem?" Sally Carrera inquired.

" It wasn't a friendship problem I have to fix..., it's a LOVE problem." Aggie replied.

"WHAT?!" Her team shouted in horror.

"Why the heck your element sent you instead of us?!" Junior yelled.

"I don't know, but the element sent me," Aggie tried to calm the stork down.

"But we represent the Element of Love. It was supposed to be us to fix this problem!" Tulip added.

"I know your upset and confuse, but if the element chose me to fix the problem, then we'll respect that."

"That's not fair! You know that's our job! And besides, it must be hard for you to fix this love problem," the stork growled. "You know what? We're coming there. Where are you?"

"Junior, please, I can handle this. It sounds like you don't trust me."

"We trust you, Aggie, but..." Tulip tried to explain, but Aggie interrupted her.

"Like I said, we have to respect the element. Plus, I have done this before with almost all of you. It wasn't so hard or easy. If you let me do this and trust me on this, I'll finish this mission in no time."

Junior grunted, "Fine. We'll leave you to this, but please, make this possible. We all know you are a very capable matchmaker, alright?"

"Stand down, Junior, you may still be my boss in Stork Mountain, but I'm not there, and I am still your boss in the I team."

The stork just growled and rolled his eyes.

"So, who's having a problem in there?" Ginger asked.

Aggie explained, "His name is Grinch. He lived near the town called Whoville. He never lived within the town. He lived here in Mt. Crumpit in his cave with his dog, Max. He's the town hermit, just like you, honey."

"Thanks for reminding me that, Sweetheart," Red groaned, didn't want to discuss his past. "I think I'm probably related with this Grinch person."

"Grinch, huh? There's another funny word in this universe," SmurfBlossom laughed. "Grinch! Grinch! Grinchy! Granch!"

"SmurfBlossom, remember, it's not nice to play other people's names," La Muerte reminded.

"Yeah. When he was just a kid, he was an orphan. No one adopted him. He saw children at his age celebrate Christmas with their families, and he doesn't have one. So, he lived on his own, hated Christmas for 53 years, and didn't socialized with the Who for a long time." Aggie continued.

"Oh, that's sad." Babs commented.

"I know. I felt his pain. So, he planned to 'steal' Christmas from the Whos to fix something that happened years ago, but when he did, it didn't what he was expecting. One little Who girl, Cindy Lou Who, invited him for Christmas dinner, which it was his first Christmas dinner, and he confessed it wasn't Christmas he hated, it's being alone."

"I think I feel him," Red said.

"Me too," Basil added.

"So do I," Sherlock Gnomes admitted.

"Okay, first, that was sad, and second, the people there are called 'Whos'?" Kitka repeated.

"Yeah. They all look like humans, but different appearances," Aggie described.

"But Grinch's problem was already solved. Why you were sent there to help him?" inquired Kessie.

"That's not actually the problem, Kess," corrected Aggie. "You see, the Grinch has a crush on Cindy Lou's widowed hardworking mother, Donna Lou, but he's to nervous to tell her since he never had socialized with the Whos before."

"Wait. If that's the problem, then it was supposed to be us to be sent there!" Avery realized that. "We represent the Element of Confident. Grinch has no confidence to tell his crush his feelings for her."

"Yeah, but, Avery, I was sent here. Like I said seconds ago, let's respect it."

"Yeah, Avery, elements don't lie, you know," Tyler said.

"Shut up, Tyler!" Avery yelled at her step-brother.

"Anyway, I already started helping him, but it didn't work today," Aggie told her friends.

"Did you give him advice?" Danger Mouse asked.

"Yeah. Building a snowmobile for Donna Lou to get to her work is working, but giving the mobile to her in person isn't working."

"Okay, that's all I got." The white mouse shrugged.

"Aggie, do you really agree to this?" Judy asked. "I mean, his name is Grinch, which means 'an unpleasant person who spoils other people's fun or enjoyment'. Does he really need some friendship?"

"Oh, so you're dictionary now?!" Discord glared at the rabbit cop.

"Yeah, don't be so judge-y," Tootie added. "Like Zootopia, anyone can be anything, you know. Like being a bunny cop."

"Okay, everyone, enough," Aggie halted the argument. "I know the victim is exactly what you think, but that's why I'm here. I also taught all of you how to become friends with everyone despite all of your differences. I even reformed villains into good by teaching them about friendship, and revenge isn't always the answer, right guys?"

"You're right, girl," Joen nodded.

"Meow!" Kat gave her a thumb up with his claw.

"Uh-huh," Dr. Blest agreed.

All reformed villain nodded in agreement, trying to forget their evil days.

"I even teach you guys that family isn't about related and same-blood members, but also the people who are close to you and love you," Aggie added. "Despite our differences by personalities, appearances, and the world we lived, it didn't matter when comes to love and friendship. And Grinch. He never had a friend or a family besides his dog. We can't just leave him like this. Even I can't do it. He deserves to have family and friends like we do. He also deserves a love interest. We all do, even how different we are or even we're all different species. Love is stronger than race. You guys deserve to be my friends, and I deserved to be yours. If we all deserve to be happy, loved, and friended, then Grinch deserves the same as we have."

All of your friends and family stared at her in disbelief and in touch. They realized their leader and friend might be right. They all befriended each other and one another for 20 to 40 years already, and nothing has ever teared them apart before, and no one was alone anymore. If Aggie was right, then the Grinch should have what they all have: happiness, love and friendship.

"That beautiful, honey," Red smiled.

"Okay, okay, okay, you convinced us," Doc sighed.

"Count us in, too!" Skully exclaimed as he flapped his green wings.

"Alright, we're all in, baby girl!" Xibalba winked.

Aggie was so happy that her friends and family are willing to help, and supporting her mission, "Great! Now, let's do this!" Then, she turned and glared at her dark god best friend, "Hey, X! Don't call me baby girl!"

To get started for the plans for bringing two love birds together, Aggie set up a black board, pinned the Grinch and Donna Lou's picture on the upper part, and wrote branches and calculations. It's like she was writing equations about love, while her team observed and thought of solutions of how to bring a man and a woman together, still having their holograms on. That was until their element shards on their IDs blinked with alarm wrist watch sounds.

"Ooh, bedtime," Crimson Red.

"Alright, we'll call first thing in the morning," Aggie turned to her friends before turning off the holograms. "Night, you guys."

"Night, Aggie."

"See you, tomorrow."

"Don't forget to call!"

When her team said their goodnights, Aggie turned the holograms off, covered the blackboard with curtains, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **I reused the "Power walk" scene for Cindy Lou and her gang from the movie.**

 **Once again, this chapter has crossovers at the end:**  
 **Numbuh 3-Codename: Kids Next Door**  
 **Burn-Turbo F.A.S.T.**  
 **Pirate Izzy-Jake and the Neverland Pirates**  
 **Vlad-Hotel Transylvania**  
 **Mavis-Hotel Transylvania**  
 **Marlin-Finding Nemo/Finding Dory**  
 **Nemo-Finding Nemo/Finding Dory**  
 **SmurfWillow-Smurfs**  
 **Sally Carrera-Cars**  
 **Junior-Storks**  
 **Tulip-Storks**  
 **Ginger-Chicken Run**  
 **SmurfBlossom-Smurfs**  
 **La Muerte-Book of Life (2014)  
Babs-Chicken Run**  
 **Basil-Great Mouse Detective**  
 **Sherlock Gnomes-Sherlock Gnomes (movie)**  
 **Kitka-Penguins of Madagascar**  
 **Kessie-Winnie the Pooh**  
 **Avery-Dog with a blog**  
 **Tyler-Dog with a blog**  
 **Danger Mouse-Danger Mouse (tv series)**  
 **Judy-Zootopia**  
 **Discord-My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**  
 **Tootie-Fairly odd parents**  
 **Joen (My OC)-Oggy and the Cockroaches**  
 **Kat-Kid vs Kat**  
 **Dr. Blest (My OC)-Penguins of Madagascar**  
 **Red-Angry Birds**  
 **Doc Hudson-Cars**  
 **Skully-Jake and the Neverland Pirates**  
 **Xibalba-Book of Life (2014)**  
 **Crimson Red (My OC)**

 **This is an advance Christmas gift to all of you viewers. Enjoy this, because there's still another chapter tomorrow. Pls comment.**


	13. Asking her out

**This chapter is musical. It has two songs**

 **Bold=Singer(s)**

 _ **Italic=Lyrics**_

* * *

The next morning, after having their everyday morning routine, the Grinch, Max and Aggie were having breakfast at the dining room. While eating a bowl of cereal, the Grinch noticed Aggie has been smiling all day, even while eating. He can't help but being suspicious about it. He tried to ignore, but he's new friend's smile gave him the creeps.

"Alright, I have enough! Why are you smiling today, Aggie? It's like something exciting is gonna happen," Grinch said.

Aggie glanced at Max, who was also smiling to her, then turned to the Grinch, "Oh, something exciting is about to happen." Then, she looked at her wrist watch, "And it's happening in three… two… one!"

At that cue, someone knocked on the door at exactly 7:30am, just as planned.

The Grinch was still suspicious about Aggie, but he'll think of that later as he rushed towards the door, and opened it to see who's at the door. It was none other than his two Who friends.

"Hey there, Grinchy!" Bricklebaum greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Grinch," Cindy Lou waved.

"What are you two doing here?" Grinch asked.

"Oh, didn't Aggie tell you? We're going to help hook you up with my mom," Cindy answered.

The Grinch then realized Aggie all of this, but he has to keep himself calm, and politely led his two friends in, "Come on in, you two. We're just having breakfast." When he quickly shut the door behind them, Grinch rushed back to the dining room before Cindy Lou and Bricklebaum, and angrily punched his side of the table, which startling his new friend, "AGGIE! You told Cindy Lou and Bricklebaum our big secret?!

Aggie stood up from her chair to defend herself, "Well, none of this would ever happened if you just listen to me last night!"

"You know I can't do that!"

"Really? Then explain, even in front of them."

When Aggie pointed behind him, the Grinch turned around and saw Cindy Lou and Bricklebaum. They didn't listen to their one second fight, but they did hear that the Grinch can't tell Donna Lou how he felt. He slouched on his seat in depression.

Cindy Lou walked beside the Grinch, and hopped on to sit on his lap, "I know you like my mom. Don't hide it, Mr. Grinch. I saw the signs."

"And you're okay with that? I don't want to replace your dad," He said.

"My dad wants my mom to be happy. And he, I, and even she knows you're the only one who can make her happy. And you're not replacing my dad. I really need someone to be my dad, and my mom really needs someone to be with her," Cindy Lou beamed at the Grinch, which making him more guilty.

"Donna Lou is the most responsible and hardworking woman in town. She really needs someone," Bricklebaum added. "Someone who can make her happy. Someone who can keep her company. Someone who can change her life forever."

"And that someone is you, Grinch," Aggie placed her hand on his shoulder. "And she's not the only one who needs someone, you, too. You deserve something better than having one companion. You deserve someone to love you and a family. Is that what you really wanted for your whole life?"

The Grinch sighed while listening to his friends' advice. Even if he said he doesn't need anyone or any help from someone, he lied. He really needed someone to help him, accompany him, and like him. But most of all, he always wanted a family and friends. Max was the first, but he also wanted like what the Whos in town have.

"Yes. That's what I really wanted for all my life," the Grinch said confidentially.

The three whispered, "YES!" as they were so proud at their green friend.

"So, why didn't you tell Donna how you feel? It's not quite hard," Bricklebaum chuckled.

"I tried to, okay? I tried to tell her soon," the Grinch confessed. "I'm totally blowing it! I feel strong when I walk up to Domna, but as soon as I open my mouth, I completely choke!

"Oh, Grinchy, you're overthinking it!"

 **Bricklebaum:** _You better jump right to it,_  
 _Tell that woman how you feel._  
 _Just get out there and do it,_  
 _It's not such a big deal._

 **Bricklebaum, Cindy Lou and Aggie:** _You've been waiting for four days_  
 _Now it's time to reveal_  
 _You better jump, jump,_  
 _Jump right to it._

 **Cindy Lou:** _You've gotta step right up_  
 _You know she thinks that you're cute,_  
 _C'mon and bounce right up_  
 _Get off your patoot._

 **Bricklebaum, Cindy Lou and Aggie:** _This isn't the time_  
 _To be shy, coy, or cute._  
 _You better jump, jump,_  
 _Jump right to it._

 **Aggie:** _Oh, Grinch, why are you waiting for?_  
 _Why hesitating? She could be tu amor._  
 _It's been your predilection_  
 _To move in the direction_  
 _Away from the romantic_  
 _And into the semantic._

 **Bricklebaum, Cindy Lou and Aggie:** _So it makes us somewhat frantic._

 **Aggie:** _Go on and get it,_  
 _'Cause you're a real catch._

 **Bricklebaum, Cindy Lou and Aggie:** _Hold your head high_  
 _You found your perfect match._  
 _All winter long,_  
 _You sing the same tired song._  
 _You better jump, jump,_  
 _Jump right to it._  
 _You better jump, jump,_  
 _Jump right to it!_

After listening to their song, the Grinch beamed and exclaimed, "You're right! I should tell Donna how I feel! I should've done that since day 1. I should wash the dishes first."

"No need, Mr. Grinch, we go this," Cindy Lou said. "You better hurry. Mom's shift is almost over."

"Oh, but I can't just leave you here to—" The Grinch protested, but he was cut off when Aggie lifted him up and brought him towards the door, and Max followed.

"You heard her, bud. We should go," Aggie deadpanned.

"Girl, how strong are you?" Grinch asked, questioning Aggie's strength.

* * *

At Whoville the Grinch, Aggie and Max walked across the bridge. Aggie already put the Grinch down, but he still didn't want to look at her.

"Thanks for putting me down," He thanked. "I'm not actually a 'damsel in distress'."

"Ugh, I'm tired of carrying you anyway," Aggie rubbed the snow off her shoulders. "You're quite heavy though."

"We're almost to the hospital. I just hope Donna was still there."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Hey, after you, Cindy Lou and Bricklebaum convinced me, I'm sure I can do this."

Without looking where he was going and his eyes closed, the Grinch was bumped by something forceful and fell on the ground. He rubbed off the snow from his face, and found out it was Donna Lou, still riding on the snowmobile he built for her last night.

"Oh no, Mr. Grinch, I'm terribly sorry!" She got off the snowmobile, and helped Grinch to get up. 'I didn't mean to hit you. I was in a hurry, and I didn't see you there."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine," He said as he got up on his feet. "I didn't see where I was going. I was distracted."

But then, Grinch started to blush when Donna tried to rub the snow off his fur. He wanted to stop her, but it'll be rude to someone who was trying to help him, "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Better than that," The Grinch chuckled. "I see you ride a snowmobile."

"Oh, yes. You're dog sent me this last night…" When Donna explained, Aggie face-palmed as her prediction was right. The Grinch should've gave her the snowmobile all by himself, but he didn't listen. Just then, Donna continued the rest of her explanation. "… and I know you built this."

"You do?!" shocked the Grinch.

Even Aggie was shock, "You do?"

"Yeah. No one has ever built this for me before, and I know you're the only one who can make these stuff." The Who woman said. "I really appreciate this gift for me. I was never late at work last night, and it ran so smoothly without any trouble. Thank you very much!"

"Um, you're welcome," The green fellow said with a nervous smile. He couldn't help but staring at Donna, and describing her as beautiful.

"So, what are you doing here this early?" She asked.

The Grinch snapped back to reality when Donna asked him a question, "Well, um…" He then turned to Aggie if he could answer her. The winged human gestured him to talk to her, and his dog nodded. Grinch took a deep breathe and cleared his throat. "Donna, um, I'm here to look for her, and I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, I… if you don't mind… I'm thinking that we should… hang out… and having dinner with me tomorrow night?"

While watching and waiting for her new friend to make his move, Aggie was quite surprised as unexpected. She didn't expect that his first move was to ask his crush out with him, but it's still a first step.

Donna was very shocked surprised that Aggie. She couldn't believe there was someone to ask her out. No one has ever asked her out on a date before, even after her husband died. She didn't even had a date for a long time since all she did was to work in a hospital, and take care of her three children. She then put her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating, making sure if it was real. Donna snapped back to reality to answer the Grinch's question, who was waiting for her to respond, "I'm so sorry. You mean, a date?"

Grinch shrugged, "If you want to. It's okay if you don't want. It's not important, anyway."

"No, no! I mean…," Donna pulled few strands of her hair behind her ear, "Sure, I'd love to go out with you."

The Grinch was stunned. He couldn't believe his ears, "Really?"

"Yeah, it could be fun," Donna replied shyly. "So, I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up at 7pm."

"Great. Well, I'll see you around. And thank you so much for the snowmobile. I really love it."

Before going, Donna Lou planted a kiss on his cheek. The Grinch was stunned a froze like a statue, not noticing Donna leaving with the snowmobile. Aggie watched the whole scene, and she was quite happy as she wanted to squeal, but she then noticed her friend still froze like a statue.

"Grinch? Grinch?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes, but it didn't work.

When the Grinch is back, he quickly grabbed Aggie and Max in his arms. He rushed around town to find a place where they can talk in private that no Who can see or here them. There he saw an alley with no windows or doors. Just closed wall with two garbage cans at the side.

The Grinch took Aggie and Max with him in the alley, and put them down. He looked around to see if no one see or hear them.

"Grinch, what's the matter, buddy? Are you happy?! Are you excited?!" squealed Aggie, but her friend didn't respond. In fact, he didn't seem so happy or excited., but confuse.

The Grinch held his hand on his chest, and still felt the strong pump and heard that loud beat from his heart, "I don't know myself anymore, Aggie. I don't even know my own feelings anymore. Even if I'm with her or she's around me. I'm so confuse about this 'love' feeling, because I never felt this before."

Aggie felt so pity for the Grinch, even Max whined in worry for his master.

 **Grinch:** _Is it a crush? Or maybe it's chemistry_  
 _Maybe it's all just a trick_  
 _Aggie, hear my heartbeat_  
 _Tell me what you think_

 _When she said yes to me,_  
 _Is she trying to get me?_  
 _Hear my heartbeat again,_  
 _What do you think it means?_

When she realized how confuse Grinch is, Aggie was happy to explain, even in a song.

 **Aggie:** _She's got to like you for you_  
 _And your music too_  
 _Don't want to call it "like"_  
 _If it isn't true_

 _It's called love, part of life_  
 _And the real world takes time_  
 _Just to figure out what's right or wrong_  
 _Throw down that slow jam groove_

 **Grinch and Aggie:** _That's why love was so strong_  
 _Oooooooh_

After the song the duo noticed some Whos watching them sing a catchy song.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" They clapped their hands as they were impress by the two friends' song.

"Alright, alright, this is just a private talk between friends," Aggie said as she politely, not rudely, shoo the Whos away. "Nothing to see or hear here!"

* * *

 **The songs don't belong to me, but I changed few words of the lyrics to relate the story**

 **Jump Right Through it by the Fireside Girls from Phineas and Ferb**

 **That's why love was so strong is a parody song of Lori2Leni from The Loud House**


	14. List and steps of a perfect date

**Well, this is my Christmas gift for you guys, but there are more chapters to come right until New Year. Enjoy, and pls review after reading... as a Christmas gift.**

* * *

Back in the cave, the Grinch walked in first, and sighed dreamingly as Aggie followed him while carrying Max. Cindy Lou and Bricklebaum were waiting for them after washing all of the dishes.

"So, how's it go?" Bricklebaum asked, but the Grinch was too distracted to answer and still in a dream world.

Noticing this, Aggie volunteered to do the talking for him, "It was unbelievable. He totally asked Donna out, and she said, 'yes'."

"Yes! I knew it!" Cindy Lou exclaimed.

"I know you can do it," Bricklebaum patted Grinch's back, making the latter snapped back to reality. "Well, I better go now. I have to go shopping for New Year this weekend."

"Um, sure. And thank you for help, Bricklebaum," the Grinch watched his friend open the door.

"Hey, no problem. If you need help, like anything else, just tell me," He said before going out and closed the door.

The Grinch then turned to the two girls, "I'll be in the library, girls. If you need anything, just call me."

"Sure thing, Mr. Grinch," Cindy said as she, Aggie and Max watched him using a chair to descend him to the library. Then, she turned to Aggie, "Is it really true? Mr. Grinch asked my mom on a date, and she said yes?"

"Cindy Lou, I don't lie. What I said is all true," Aggie replied.

"That's awesome! I already told my friends to make plans this morning, and I want you to join us."

"You want me to join you and your friends, even that you're all kids and I'm an adult?"

"I volunteered to help you, and I can't do this without you."

Aggie smiled warmly, "Alright, I will."

"Really?" Cindy beamed.

"Yep. I really want to hear the plans and opinions from you, kids."

"Thanks, Aggie. There was a tree house out of town near the woods. That's where we had secret meetings."

"Sure, I'll be there. I better take care of something before meeting you kids there."

"Okay. I better go home. Mom would be so worried."

"Just let me open the door for you," Aggie opened the door to guide her out.

"Thanks. I'll see you later," Cindy said as she slid down the mountain with her sled and hockey stick.

After closing the door, Aggie flew straight to the library, seeing the Grinch read a book.

"Hey, watcha readin'?" She asked.

"Oh, just some fairy tale stories," He replied. "Seriously, how strong love? Is?"

Before the Grinch can proceed reading, Aggie slammed the book close. "Forget that book!"

"Wait? What do you mean?!" He inquired.

"You need to read something to prepare for your date."

"Like what?"

Aggie thought about it as she flew around the library to find a book for the Grinch.

"Ha! You can find the book you were looking for in this library, but it'll take days, weeks, months or years to fi d it since this is a big library, and you don't know much of my books here," Before Grinch can relax while waiting for Aggie to find a book, she finally found the book and slammed it on the table in front of him. "Wow, that was fast." He deadpanned.

"Look, I'm going out today, and, while I'm gone, you have to read this book. This will help you on your date with Donna Lou tomorrow," Aggie instructed.

Grinch looked at the book that was entitled 'How to impress your date', "Are you really serious right now?!"

"Yes, I'm serious! Serious for completing this mission!" shouted Aggie. "So, you better not mess your first date, or you'll totally blow it!"

"Alright, alright! I'll read it. Where are you going anyway?"

"It's a secret."

"Fine, whatever, but don't abandon me here."

"You know I don't abandon friends. Well, good luck reading that book. I'm going out."

"See you later, Aggie."

* * *

When she only brought her wand staff, Aggie flew out of the cave and above the forest. Since the Grinch lived in the cave of Mt. Crumpit, the forest was so far. She searched for the tree house that Cindy Lou was talking about as she passed above the waterfall, and found it.

Aggie landed under the tree house, not wanting to intrude the kids. So, she threw a pebble through an open window.

Meanwhile, Cindy Lou was inside with her friends.

"Before we began, we have to wait for a very special visitor." With that cue, she noticed pebble flying from the window.

"What was that?" asked Izzy.

Cindy Lou rushed to the window, and found Aggie under the tree, "Com on in, Aggie."

Aggie flew up, and take the window instead of the door. She found four children sitting on the floor, staring at her and quite frightened.

"It's okay, kids, I won't hurt you," She said.

"It's okay, guys. She's with me," Cindy Lou calmed her friends. "Everyone, this is Agatha Galido. She's a dimension traveler, and came from another world."

"Wow, you came from another world?!" exclaimed Ozzy. "That's sick!"

"Is your world magical?" Izzy questioned.

"No, my home world is not magical, but it's true that I came from another, and I'm here to help Mr. Grinch," said Aggie.

"Why do you want to help him?" asked Axl.

"It's quite personal and top secret."

"Wow, you really sound like Cindy Lou."

"Okay, that's enough, Axl," Cindy commanded. "Ms. Aggie is here to help getting Mr. Grinch and my mom together."

"To do that, they should go on a perfect together. It's tomorrow night, and Cindy Lou and I really need your opinions of what we should put together on this date," Aggie added.

"Well, what are the stuff that should be there on a date?" Izzy asked.

"Well, since I've dated before, the best things on a perfect date are food, place where they can be alone, and romantic music. And since Mr. Grinch was the one to take Ms. Who out, he should have gifts for her before going on a date." The winged human said.

"And when I listed these good stuff here, we have to find something that is so perfect for this date, like finding a place where they can be alone, food and music, and all of them should be romantic," Cindy wrote them on her notepad.

"Then, if we should do that, we have to go outside and find these things," suggested Groopert.

"Good one, Groopert!" nodded Cindy. "Let's do this!"

* * *

As an adult, it's Aggie's job to watch over the children while finding what they need to make a perfect date. She carried all five children out of the tree house, and flew out of the forest, making the children laugh and cheer.

The first thing they need to find is a place where two lovers can be alone, and no Who or animal can disturb them.

Not far from town or from Mt. Crumpit, the kids and Aggie found a good spot. It's just near the frozen lake, and no animal or Whos have gone here. But then, they saw a little goat standing near the frozen lake.

"Oh, hi there, little goat," Aggie approached the goat as the kids followed her. "Sorry, but this place is reserve for—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The goat screamed at her and the kids' faces.

The kids hid behind Aggie as they are afraid of the goat, and Aggie pointed her wand staff at it.

"What the— What was that?! Shoo, goat, scram!" She commanded.

The goat then obeyed as it skipped away from Aggie, the kids and the place.

"That's a strange goat," said Izzy.

When the goat is gone, the kids looked around, and scanned the place. It's like perfect place to date.

"It think this place is perfect!" Cindy Lou said.

"Yeah, and this frozen lake is perfect spot for dancing," added Axl.

Cindy Lou checked the place on her notepad.

The next is food. They went to the grocery to find some food for a perfect day. Each of Cindy Lou's gang had chosen some, like crackers, waffles, cheese-wheel, sausages, marshmallows, tuna, chicken, mixed vegetables, etc., but all of those things were denied by Aggie and Cindy Lou.

Through the window of the store, they saw two lovers ate spaghetti with meatballs together with a candle-light on the middle of the table. Aggie and the kids nodded and smirked at each other as they all agreed spaghetti and meatballs, and Cindy Lou checked that on her list.

Lastly, it's music time. They have to decide the music in Cindy Lou's house while her mother took care of the twins in their bedroom. At the living room, Aggie and the kids listened to some romantic songs with headphones. They all listened to the same music at the same time.

After denying so many romantic songs, Aggie found one of the good ones, and, while listening, they all agreed that it's the right song. Cindy Lou checked the last item on the list.

After they're done, Aggie walked out the door, and looked back at the kids, "Thanks for helping, you guys."

"No, we like to thank you for this. We can't this ourselves, Aggie. We're just kids," Cindy Lou said.

Aggie nodded, "I know. Kids can't make adults love each other this easy, but things can change."

"I like her already," Ozzy whispered to Axl.

"So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day." Axl asked.

"I'm going back to Mt. Crumpit to help Mr. Grinch prepare for his date tomorrow," Aggie then turned to Cindy. "Cindy Lou, you're in-charge of getting your mom prepared for her date. You're going to ask her what she likes for a gift, like flowers, and help her what clothes she wear."

"I'm on it, Aggie!" Cindy Lou saluted. "Thanks for everything today."

"You're welcome. I better go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The kids watched Aggie flying away out of town.

* * *

When Aggie made it the Grinch's cave and before entering, she was encountered by Fred the reindeer and his family.

"Hi there, Fred," she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Fred made a sound and nudged his head on the door.

"You want to come inside?" Aggie guessed. "Sorry, but I don't think Mr. Grinch wants to be disturb today. I'll tell him." But then, the big reindeer made puppy eyes on her. Aggie tried to ignore that, but his mate and child made the same eyes too. Aggie groaned, "Did Max teach you those puppy eyes, and you shared it to your family?" The family of reindeer nodded. Aggie felt pity for them as she sighed in defeat, "Fine. Get in."

The reindeer rushed inside as Aggie followed and closed the door. She flew down to the library to check on her friend, who was still reading while playing chess with Max.

"Hey, how's the reading going?" She asked.

"Quite fine, except it's says here I have to give Donna a gift again," When the Grinch stood up from his chair to go to his workshop again to build another gift for Donna Lou, Aggie halted him.

"Whoa there, Grinch. This isn't the gift I told you yesterday, just a simple gift," Aggie explained. "Like flowers and chocolates."

"Oh," The Grinch never thought of that since he's starting to be too generous this time. "That wasn't so hard."

"Well, you have to keep reading that book. I'll be in my room. I have a busy day today," Aggie yawned as she walked towards the door.

When she opened it, the Grinch noticed Fred and his family behind the door, waiting for Aggie. "What is Fred and his wife and kid doing here?" He asked.

"I felt pity, but don't worry. They'll, be in my room so they won't disturb you," Aggie replied as she guide the reindeer to her room. "Come on, guys, follow me."

When Aggie shut the door, the Grinch returned to read the book again. He flipped the next page, and noticed that this page is all about dancing with partner. He'd never dance with someone before. He really need some practice.

* * *

At her bedroom, Aggie was knitting a baby clothes for her future fourth child, but, suddenly, she heard crashing sound with drumming music from the Grinch's bedroom.

"Hey, what's going on?!

The reindeer family were awake from the sound.

"Turn it down! Turn it down in there!" Aggie shouted punching the wall.

When the sound didn't stop, Aggie got out of the bedroom and marched up the stairs with the reindeer family and Max, who woke from his nap from the kitchen, following her. When they reached his bedroom, they saw the Grinch dancing with a mop and accidentally caused a mess.

"Women likes to dance, guys," Grinch said as he kept dancing.

Aggie grunted as she observed the Grinch's dance moves was so terrible. When he accidentally caused a mess again Aggie raised her hand stop him, grabbed the mop, and snapped it into half.

"Let me show you how it's done!" Aggie snapped her finger as there was spotlight above her, and a cape magically appeared behind her. She started to tap dance with a song, Bamboléo, while the Grinch observed, much to his surprise.

After the dance, Aggie gestured the Grinch to dance like she did, but he does 'The Chicken dance', instead, much to Aggie's disappointment.

Aggie flew back to her room, threw all of her stuff to find something, but then, she flew out of her room with a box to paper footprints with numbers on them. When she flew back to the Grinch's bedroom, she put the paper footprints on the floor in order as steps to dance gracefully and properly.

The Grinch stepped on the paper footprints and followed the order. While following the footprints, Aggie arranged his body in a good posture. One of arms should be extended on the side, another arm bent in front of her chest, and his head up. The Grinch practiced the basic steps in the cave while doing his chores. Later, he did it again, and this time, on the snow. After hours of practice, he danced back to his cave where Aggie is waiting for him if he got the basics correctly.

"Okay Aggie, I got the basics down but if I'm gonna impress Donna, I need to step it up," He said as Aggie pit more footprints on the floor and all over the room.

While dancing, the Grinch imagined himself dancing with Donna Lou, but, in reality, it turns out to be... Max with a wig, making his master snapped back to reality, and the dog and Aggie laughed. It was actually Aggie's idea as a prank for the Grinch. Max even licked his master's face.

"Max! Aggie! Uh thanks for the help," Grinch put his dog down. "I left some cookies in your dishes."

Aggie and Max raced out of the room, creating a breeze they mixed all the paper footprints and scattered all over the floor, but the Grinch followed the steps anyway.

After spending more hours of dancing, Grinch read the next page of the book he read earlier, and saw that a couple dating should kiss. He never kissed someone before since he never met or fell in love with any woman before. He also has to practice that too, but as a secret.

At night, Aggie was so hungry, she can't even sleep. She flew down stairs towards the kitchen. She noticed someone is already in the kitchen, and she knew it was the Grinch, probably making dinner.

"Hey, Grinch, have you seen—" When she reached the kitchen Aggie saw the Grinch kissing a mop as a practice. She stepped away slowly with her disgusted face, and tried to ignore that it didn't happen. She's not in a mood for eating anymore as she flew back to her room.

* * *

 **The scene where the Grinch practiced to dance, I got this idea from The Peanuts Movie, with the background song, "Better when I'm dancing". Pls review as a Christmas gift! Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	15. Preparation for the date

The next morning, Cindy Lou's friends came in early at her house as she opened the door.

"Wow, you guys are early," She chuckled. "Come on in, my mom is sleeping from her night shift." Her friends entered.

"So, what will we do now?" asked Axl.

"We have to choose a dress for my mom. It's upstairs in her room. Don't worry, she's still sleeping," Cindy Lou whispered as they went up to Donna's room. When they entered, Donna was snoring so loud in her sleep. "Alright, guys, there's mom's closet. Let's just pick one if it's perfect for her date with Mr. Grinch tonight."

"You got it." Groopert gave her a thumb-up as the four children opened the closet, and picked the dress they suggested.

When they show the dresses the chose to her, Cindy Lou disagreed with some of the dresses, like yellow-green dress, Mexican dress, Minnie Mouse dress, and other ones. But when Izzy chose the purple glittery dress, Cindy Lou got up from the chair, and nodded happily as she agreed with that dress.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mt. Crumpit, on his doggy bed, Max heard the bell ringing rapidly from his master's bedroom. the dog quickly made coffee from the coffee machine, wore his tray hat with the coffee and creamer on it, and was about to take his elevator, but he felt Aggie took the tray from it.

"Don't worry, Max, I got it!" Aggie said as she flew as fast as she can up to the stairs, and Max followed him. Aggie can hear the bell from the kitchen to her room, so she actively left her room to help Max out.

When Aggie and Max made it to the Grinch's room, they were quite shock when they saw him doing butt exercise while wearing pants that read "Go Time". the dog was quite surprised his master did the same exercise again, while Aggie stared at him in disgust. When he bent down, he glanced as his two companions through between his legs.

"I read this in the book. Lovers starts with the abs, guys," Grinch said as the two were still disgusted by this.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Aggie held her barf in her mouth as she put the tray back on Max's head, and ran down the stairs to find a place to puke.

Ignoring his new friend running out of the room to puke, the Grinch made some stretches, until he's much relax again, "It's go time!"

The Grinch and Max descended to the library by his chair, while Aggie met up with them there from the door. Even Fred and his mate and child came too.

"Maybe I shouldn't let you read that book alone," Aggie said, still feeling dizzy after puking.

"I've been reading almost every page of the book you gave me, Aggie, and I just discovered that before taking Donna on our date tonight, I should give her little gifts; flowers and box of chocolates," The Grinch showed his friends the picture of the page where a male Who giving flowers to a female Who. "But how would I know if she likes them? What are her favorite flowers?"

While the Grinch was questioning himself, Aggie felt the head of her wand staff vibrating. She checked on its belly, and saw the name of Cindy Lou. Cindy Lou was the one who called her. She can't answer the phone with Grinch besides her. She has to find a place where she can answer her "phone" in private. "Umm, hold that thought. I'll be right back," Aggie told her friend as she rushed outside the library, shut the door behind her, and answered her penguin phone. "What is it, Cindy Lou?"

While her friends waited for Donna to wake up from her nap, Cindy Lou was downstairs where no one can here her talking to Aggie, "Aggie! Finally you answered!"

"Why? What's going on?" asked Aggie.

"I finally ask mom what's her favorite flowers last night before her night shift! They are tulips, any color, orchids, still any color, and lavender!" exclaimed Cindy Lou.

"This is great, Cindy! Just in time that the Grinch wanted to know your mom's favorite flowers, and he wanted to buy them for her. So, what about chocolates?"

"Well, she doesn't have favorite chocolates. She likes all kinds of it."

"That's okay. So, how was she? Is she ready?"

"Actually, she's still sleeping after work. My friends and I already chose a dress for her date."

"Perfect! Right on schedule! I'll see you tonight. We'll do just as we planned."

"Got it. See ya, Aggie," Cindy Lou turned her phone off.

When Aggie put her penguin phone back on its handle, she went back to the library, where the Grinch is still thinking about what flowers he should give to Donna. Aggie started to act casually.

"Sorry it took so long. A little bird told me that you should give Donna colorful tulips and orchids, and still purple lavenders. And if you want to know what kid of chocolate she likes, just give her anything," she said.

"All lavenders are purple, Aggie," the Grinch groaned and stood up from his chair. "And since when did you get a little bird?"

"I don't have a bird. I made it up," the winged human confessed.

"Then, how did you know Donna likes tulips, orchids and lavenders, and likes any kind of chocolate?" The green fellow asked.

"Just a hunch," she lied with a grin. "So, are you going back to Whoville and buy these things?"

"Actually, I have something else planned." The Grinch then turned to his dog. "Max, this morning, you, Aggie and I need to do some reckon." Then, he turned to the reindeer family, "Fred, Felicia, Fred Jr., you just sit right there, and don't touch anything."

* * *

Outside, the Grinch wore his monitor belt, and Max was tied with a drone on nis baxk, and wore a helmet with a camera and headphone on it.

"Are you going to do the same thing again of what you did when you give Donna that snowmobile?" Aggie recalled.

"This is different this time, Aggie." The Grinch explained, "I'm going to send Max in Whoville just to check on the prize of the flowers and chocolates that Donna wants, and I'll list them so I'll be able to bring the right amount of money to buy."

Aggie's eyes widened when she realized his new friend was right, "Oh, very smart, Mr. Grinch."

Grinch then turned to Max as he activated the drone to make the dog fly, "Alright, Max, you know what to do. Ready? Now off you go, Max. Fly, boy! Fly!"

When Max flew towards Whoville, he encountered the snow birds, which he barked at them to say "hi."

The Grinch saw what the dog saw as he commanded, "Max, stop socializing!" The dog obeyed as he proceeded to fly to town. "Okay, let's check on the flower shop." When the dog stopped by at the window of the flower shop, the Grinch and Aggie saw the prize of the given flowers through the monitor.

"Hmm, tulips are $4, orchids are $9, and lavenders are $2. Not so expensive," Aggie read the prize and commented.

"Great, I'll list it down," the Grinch typed it on the calculator typewriter. "Now, Max, go the candy store," he ordered as the dog flew all the way to the candy store and stopped near the window.

Aggie took a look, and saw one of the isle has a load of different kinds of chocolates, "If I were you, I rather not taking the dark chocolate. It's too bitter."

"Well, I can't argue with that. Dark chocolates are bitter. The rest of the chocolates, like plain and white, they are all sweet, just like Donna."

"She is sweet, but do you think that she thinks you're sweet?"

"Ha, ha! Nice one!"

While scratching behind his ear with one of his hind legs and heard his master and new friend talking, Max spotted counter of sausages as he delightfully flew towards it.

Without noticing his dog was after the sausages, the Grinch is still computing the prize for the flowers and chocolates, "Okay, let's see here. 10$ for white chocolates. For 50$, that would be sausages. Sausages?!" When he looked at the motor again, he realized his dog was onto the sausages again. "Max, please, not now! I'll buy you sausages later!"

But it's too late. Max took a bite on a sausage, but his propeller was tied by a rope of sausages. The drone was out of control, driving the dog into a trouble crazy joy ride.

"MAX!" The Grinch shouted in worry when he saw through his monitor that the drone was spinning out of control with his dog tied to it. "Max, are you okay?!" The next thing he saw through the monitor is himself and Aggie. "Oh, hey look, Aggie, it's us!" Then, he realized his dog is coming towards him so quickly, "Oh, dear."

When Grinch and Aggie glanced an incoming dog, Max crashed into his master with sausages with him. Aggie noticed a sausage on her hair that was dropped by Max, and took a bite from it, while Grinch groaned at his dog, "Bad dog!"

* * *

The Grinch, Max and Aggie made it back in the cave as Grinch threw the drone aside.

"Fred, we're home!" He called as he and his two companions went to the kitchen and noticed something confusing. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Fred and his mate, which the Grinch named her Felicia, let their child eat whip cream as it came out from his nose, and sucked it up back in, just like his father did. Both Grinch and Aggie looked disgust by this.

"Okay," Grinch decided to ignore that as he lead his friends to the planning room. "Come on. I have something to discuss with you." He showed a bouquet of flowers and empty box of chocolates on the table. "Listen, this is a very important thing to me that my first date should be perfect, and I need you to cooperate with me. Aggie, I will give you the most important assignment of all!"

"Really?! What is it?!" Aggie excitingly squealed.

"You're going to buy the stuff I listed for me," Grinch replied.

Aggie enthusiasm faded as she glared at her green friend, "So, you mean, you just sent Max to check on the prizes of the flowers and chocolates, and you want me to buy them for you?!"

"Aggie, please, I need to be ready. I'm still a little nervous. I just need to calm myself here in my cave. You have to buy the gifts for me. I'll give you money for that," he reached for his wallet, and handed the money to Aggie's hand.

Aggie hated to be treated like a slave or commanded, but she knew this is new to the Grinch, and he was unprepared. And that's why she's here: to help him. She then sighed as she grasped the money, "Alright, I'll do it… for just once, okay?"

"I knew I can count on you, Ags," the Grinch patted her on the shoulder, then turned to his animal friends. "And as for you guys, when Aggie brought back the gifts, you mist never eat them. They are for Donna for my date." He then grabbed a bouquet of different flowers fro the table, and showed them to the animals. "I know you reindeers love grass, leaves and flowers, so I think maybe you…"

Before he could say anything else, the reindeer were really tempted to eat the flowers, since it's what reindeer eat. The Grinch backed away with the flowers, "No, no, no! Look at yourselves! Discipline! We must—" But Fred already snatched the flowers from his hand.

Both Grinch and Aggie groaned at this result, "Resist." But then, they noticed Fred was only giving the flowers to his mate.

"Aww, I guess he took it for a right reason," Aggie giggled.

* * *

Back in the Lou-Who household, Donna Lou woke up from her nap after another night shift as she yawned so hard and loud. Once she sat up on her bed, she rubbed her eyes, opened them and startled to see you five children, including her own daughter, in front of her.

"What are you kids doing here?" She asked.

"Sorry we scared you, Mom, we're just here to help ready for your date with Mr. Grinch tonight," Cindy Lou explained.

"Thanks, sweetie. You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself," Donna hesitated.

"We don't mind, Mom. We really want to help you. In fact, we already chose you a dress."

Cindy and her friends showed Donna a purple glittery dress that they picked from the closet.

Donna gasped as she remembered that dress, "Oh, Cindy, this is a dress I used to wear when I dated your father!"

"And now, you're going to wear this for your date with Mr. Grinch!" Cindy exclaimed happily. "Isn't this coincidence?"

"And then, Ms. Who, we're going to help for your finishing touch later…" Ozzy took out a kit from his bag. "Make-up! My mom let me borrow this." Then, he secretly whispered to Axl, "I actually stole it."

"Alright, guys, let's get to work," Cindy instructed as she and her friends guided Donna to her bathroom.

"This isn't really necessary, kids," stammered Donna.

"Don't worry, Ms. Who, we know what to do," Izzy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie rushed to town to buy the things on the list the Grinch gave to her. She bought the bouquet of flowers that Donna like, and a heart box of different kinds of chocolates. Even is she already bought everything on the list, Aggie has more things to buy for this date as she made a sinister smirk.

With extra money she saved, Aggie went to the shopping mall to buy the things that Grinch really needed for his date, even if it was unnecessary for him. While she started shopping, she could here the song, "1999" by Charli XCX and Troye Sivan as she started dancing. Aggie went to the men's aisle to buy a tuxedo. She knew the Grinch's size, even if he never wore a shirt, she just knew by observing, thanks to her detective skills before she retired. She then bought men's perfume, hair gel, clean hair comb, breath spray, and men's soap and shampoo, just in case. She also bought hair dye just for her.

* * *

After shopping, Aggie rushed out of town to get to Mt. Crumpit. It's been a long shopping. She may have been spending almost 2 or 3 hours of shopping to buy these stuff. When she was about to pass Bricklebaum's house, she noticed something buried under the snow. When she was about to reach for it, it suddenly exploded with sparks. It's actually a fire cracker. The winged human was startled in fear and back away, trying to avoid the fire cracker, while her stuff were scattered on the ground.

Bricklebaum heard his fire cracker popping, but also noticed Aggie backing away from it. "Oh my goodness, Ms. Aggie, I'm coming." He rushed out of his house to put the fire cracker off, and helped Aggie to get up, "Here, let me help you up."

"Thanks, Mr. Bricklebaum, I really needed that," Aggie rubbed the snow off her arm.

While helping the girl up, Bricklebaum noticed something under his foot as he picked up and read it, "Hair dye. Gorgeous black dye."

Aggie panicked when the Grinch's neighbor noticed her secret stuff as she snatched it away from him, "How did that get in there?" She blushed.

"Hey, I'm sorry about made you un-comfy. We all have to keep the grey away. I, myself, use chocolate explosion," Bricklebaum explained.

"Actually, I already got white hair when I was a kid," Aggie corrected as she picked up the stuffs that were dropped fro the bags, and put them back in.

"What's with all these stuffs?" the happy Who asked.

"Oh, Grinch told me to buy flowers and chocolates, but I also bought other things, like a suit, men's perfume, and things that a man needs for his date."

"Should I come along? I'm his best friend after all."

"Uh, sure, whatever you say."

"Great! Now let me carry these bags for you."

When Bricklebaum took the bag for her, Aggie shrugged as they walked on the land way up to the Grinch's cave

* * *

The Grinch was playing with Fred Jr. by throwing a ball while the baby reindeer chased after it. Just then, someone's knocking on his door. He thought it was Aggie.

"Finally! She's here!" He's been waiting for Aggie for hours and he was almost starting to worry. But when he answered the door, he found not just Aggie, but also his happiest neighbor. "Aah! Bricklebaum! What are you doing here?!"

"Aggie told me you're getting ready for your date, and I'm here to help," Bricklebaum replied.

The Grinch then glared at the winged human, "Aggie, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, except buying the gifts you needed, and other things," Aggie said.

"What other things?" asked the Grinch.

"A tuxedo for your date, men's stuff, and my hair dye."

"Where did you get the money to buy those stuff? Wait a minute. YOU USED MY MONEY?!"

"Pretty much."

"Why did you do that?!"

"You need that. I knew you will. Now, enough complaining. We have work to do."

"This is not really necessary!"

"Of course it is, Grinchy, now get back inside. We'll fix you up," Bricklebaum said as he and Aggie pushed Grinch back in the cave.

"I'm not finish with you two! " He yelled.

* * *

When the helping began in the Grinch's cave and the Lou-Who house, the song, "Girl in the Mirror" by Sophia Grace, played in the background

The Grinch hesitated of everything what Aggie and Bricklebaum told him to do. Sure, as a girl Aggie wasn't allowed to be in his bathroom, so Max help Grinch out, even if he hesitated to use man soap and shampoo. After drying himself, Brickebaum, Max and the reindeer family combed the Grinch's fur, while used a scissor to cut long tips for him to be neat and tidy. The Grinch almost hesitated to use hair gel, but when he tried to use it himself, it's not actually half bad. Now, the last thing he has to do is to wear a tux that Aggie bought for him. He pushed Aggie, Max, Bricklebaum and the reindeer out of his room so he could wear the tux alone. While waiting, Max has to keep Fred, Felicia and Fred Jr. from eating the flowers and chocolates.

It didn't last long though that the Grinch walked downstairs with his suit, and met up with his friends who were waiting for him, "Okay, guys, what do you think?"

When the looked at him, Aggie spat out the juice that she drank from the juice box, and they all stared at him in shock, "Whoa, Grinch, you… you look.."

"Amazing!" Bricklebaum finished.

"Oh, really? I never noticed that myself when I looked at the mirror," Grinch made a pose.

"You look absolutely wonderful!" Aggie commented.

Max also barked in compliment.

"You are ready for your date, Grinchy," Bricklebaum exclaimed supportively. "Now I have to go home to take out the fireworks from my closet this New Year. Good luck."

"Thank you for your help, Bricklebaum," Grinch thanked.

"Anytime, buddy," He said before closing the door.

When Bricklebaum left, Aggie then turned to the Grinch, "So, do you want me to accompany you to Donna's house?"

"No thanks, Aggie," the green Who held his hand up. "I have a better idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Lou-Who house, the kids helped Donna for her date. Only Cindy Lou and Izzy are in Donna's bathroom to choose good women's soap and shampoo for her. After drying herself, the girls helped the mother wearing the old dress Donna used to wear, and it still fits. When dress up is done, the boys are allowed to go inside now, and helped Donna put some make up. Since they have their mothers and their fathers taught them how to help their respective mothers how to put make up on them, the boys know what to do, but they still have Cindy and Izzy to help, since they're both girls. Donna was quite delightful and comfortable of having the kids do the make up on her. She really appreciated it. Later, Groopert brushed Donna's hair, Cindy put a green headband on her, Izzy chose the earrings, and Ozzy chose shoes for her; pink high-heeled shoes, much to Cindy's surprise.

It quite took hours, but it's already done. The kids went down stairs to watch Donna descended slowly down the stairs.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Izzy complimented.

"I think I'm in love with your mom right now," Groopert whispered to Cindy Lou.

Cindy exclaimed in disgust, "Eww! Groopert!" When her mom made it down the stairs, Cindy turned back to her mother, "Wow, Mom, you look beautiful!"

Donna chuckled, "Thank you, Cindy. I want to think all of you for this. I don't know you can do this for me."

"That's fine, Ms. Who, we're doing this for our friend. It's very important for Cindy Lou," Axl replied.

Cindy blushed as she looked at the clock, "Well, we have 30 minutes to spare. Perfect timing!"

* * *

 **Okay, I reused the "Go time", temptation/"we must resist", and flying Max scenes again. I don't know the currency of Whoville so I put dollars instead. If you know the currency of Whoville, please help me. Plus, this is also a musical chapter, but no one sings except background songs**

 **1999 by Charli XCX and Troye Sivan**

 **Girl in the mirror by Sophia Grace**


	16. The Perfect date

**Finally! I did it! I finish this chapter, and I know you'll love it. Please read, and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

The night has finally came. The sun has set, and the Whos turned on their lights. The town always shined brightly every night. Some families tested the fireworks they brought for the New Year.

At Mt. Crumpit, the Grinch read a blueprint while counting the steps from the lever box to a giant catapult.

"Uh, Grinch, what's with the catapult?" Aggie asked.

"You will know," said the Grinch as he put two bricks under the wheels of the catapult so they won't move.

Aggie looked at the catapult, and found the bouquet of flowers and boxes of chocolates in the scoop, "Oh, now I get it. You're going to catapult the gifts to Donna's house, and when she got them you'll show up, like a surprise!"

"Close, but wrong, girl. I'm just going to catapult the gifts, and Donna will get them. End of story," the Grinch explained.

"What?! Aren't you going to get her for your date?"

"Yeah, about that… I change my mind. I'm not going to date her."

Aggie yelled in shock and rage, "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, Aggie, I still can't do it. I'm quite nervous," Grinch rubbed his hand nervously.

"I can't believe I wasted my time buying these stuffs from the mall for your date, which you're going to abandoned!" the winged human shouted. "But this isn't all about me. Donna's gonna hurt if you don't show up.".

"She'll be so hurt if everyone finds out I'm dating her, and they'll laugh at her. I don't want to hurt her. She's too kind for that. So, I'm not going to date her."

"You're lying."

"How would you know?"

"You're lips are movin', and I know when someone's lying. I'm a detective once, you know. So, you tell me the truth, or I'll blast you with penguins in three seconds!" Aggie pointed her wand staff at him as it glowed, ready to blast

"Alright, fine!" The Grinch shouted and grunted in defeat. "You want to know why?! Because she doesn't love me!"

Aggie's anger faded as she slowly lowered her wand staff from him, "What did you say?"

Grinch hung his head down, "She doesn't love me. I got the feeling she doesn't like me at all."

"How can you say that? She said 'yes'."

"Of course she said yes, so she can make me happy. But I know she doesn't feel the same if I'll tell her I love her."

Aggie, tired of standing on the snow, sat down beside the catapult, "I… I don't understand. What's really going on, Grinch? What's up with you?"

The Grinch exhaled after his shout as he sat down beside Aggie to explain, "Do you remember when you and Cindy Lou were outside of her house removing the Christmas decorations and I was inside?"

"Yeah. So?" asked Aggie.

"I was up in Donna's bedroom that time. When I was cleaning, I saw the picture of her and her husband of their wedding day. She was so happy when her husband was still alive. Then, I was thinking, if her husband already died, why didn't she find someone new so she won't be alone taking care of Cindy Lou and the twins while she's working?"

"Maybe she wants to take care of them on her own."

"I know that, but I think it was something else… she still loves her husband. Everybody knows that, Aggie. Just like you. A woman never leaves her man because she still loyal and loves him, even if he's dead or alive. Donna never want to find someone to replace her husband and have someone other than him. She kept herself busy so she won't think of other man catching her eye, and stayed taking care of their children. And maybe if I'm with her, I might ruin their family if Donna spends a lot of time for me than the children. I don't think they're ready for a new father. I don't want to ruin their family and happiness, just like when I almost ruined their Christmas. Cindy Lou still loves her dad. Donna still loves her husband. Even if the twins never got a chance to meet their real dad, I don't think they'll accept as their new dad. I don't want to be a substitute. I don't want to take Mr. Who's place at all. It's unfair for their family. It's hopeless, Aggie. I don't think they have enough love for someone like me… I don't think I have enough love for them too. I'll ruin everything if I stay with them."

Aggie felt guilty after listening to the Grinch's real reason. She also cried when Grinch started to cry when he shared his confession to her. She placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "I know how you feel. When I almost married Red, I feared that Roy and Rebecca won't accept me as their step-mom or 2nd mother, because Ruby was their real mother, and I'm marrying their father. I also feared that they won't love me, and there's not enough love for them to love me as their family. But, you know what I discovered, Roy and Rebecca already accepted me, even before I married Red. I'm already part of their family because I'm also their godmother. I was so relief and happy for that. Even if Roy and Rebecca weren't my kids, I already treated them as my own, kindly and fairly. As for you, Grinch, that won't happen. You just thought wrong. You will never replace Mr. Who. Donna Lou kept the picture of her husband because she missed him so much, and she won't be lonely all the time, even before and after going to sleep. I also spoke to Cindy Lou one day. She said she still loves and misses her dad, but she really wants a father-figure by her side, and she wants her brothers to have the same since they never met their father. And Cindy Lou wants you to be their father-figure. She knows you're the one. She also told me that Mr. Who wants his wife to be happy, and you're still the one. I also felt that Donna really wants someone to make her feel love again, and still, it's you. If Bricklebaum said himself, Donna deserves to have someone by her side because she's an intelligent, hardworking and beautiful woman, and you deserve to be love by someone like her. So, what do you say?"

The Grinch quite touched about Aggie's reflection. But still, she's right though. Donna deserves to be love again after her loneliness of the loss of her husband, and her kids need a father by their side. Their family would be incomplete without one important family member. Grinch really wants the Lou-Who family to be happy, and feel complete again, but he always thinks of consequences. What if it was the exact opposite of what he was thinking if he lives with them? It would be a disaster. He doesn't want that to Cindy's family. He never plans this at all. Grinch got up and left Aggie sitting below the catapult, "Forget it, Aggie. I'm not worthy to be part of their family. I'm too different and too much for this family. They still be happy without Mr. Who or me around. I'll just catapult the gifts to Donna Lou's house, and we're done." He started to pull the hook of the catapult with him.

"Oh, Grinch," Aggie sighed sadly. She felt so sorry for him, and she couldn't accomplish this mission if the Grinch can't go on his very first date. When she got up from sitting, she noticed the bricks near the wheels of the catapult as she suddenly has an idea.

The Grinch almost reached the lever box while pulling the hook of the rope that connected to the catapult, "Alright, just attach this here, and we'll be ready to launch." He finally hooked the rope with the lever box.

As planned, Aggie secretly used her telekinesis to moved the bricks from the wheels as the catapult started to move, and Aggie whistled, pretending that she didn't do anything. Max noticed the bricks are moving, but didn't know it was Aggie, and the catapult started to slide towards the Grinch. The dog barked loudly to warn his master.

"I know, Max. She's gonna love my gifts," He laughed until he turned around, and noticed the catapult is coming towards him. He was pushed by thick snow as he jumped on the heavy counter-weight, which the catapult rolled on the edge. He noticed the flowers and chocolates are going to fall from the bucket. The Grinch quickly crawled up to the bucket, and pushed the catapult with his weight backward to stop it from rolling and almost down the edge. That was a close call as Max and Aggie met up with him. "Whoo! That could be so much worst." But then, he noticed Aggie turned her wand staff into a knife, and was about to the cut restraining rope. The Grinch discovered if she cut the rope, the catapult will send him and the gifts to Whoville. "Aggie!"

"Sorry, Grinchy, but this is for your own good!" yelled Aggie.

"Oh, you're so evil!" Grinch gritted his teeth angrily.

With one last smirk on her face to her new friend, Aggie successfully cut the restraining rope, catapulting the Grinch and the gifts towards town.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Max watched in worry for his master, but Aggie still smiled for her work, "Well, at least he can still go on his date."

* * *

At the Lou-Who household, Donna and Cindy Lou went outside to check if the Grinch came, but he didn't.

"Where's Mr. Grinch?" Cindy Lou checked on the clock. "It's 7:30, and he wasn't here!"

"It's a long walk from Mt. Crumpit, dear," Donna Lou defended. "It's not like he's gonna fly here for 2 seconds."

Suddenly, the mother and daughter heard a familiar scream coming from nowhere. Then, they saw the Grinch coming from above, and landed in front of their house under the snow, followed by two gifts.

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Grinch, are you okay?!" Donna rushed down few steps to help the Grinch up, followed by her daughter, who also helped him up.

"Yeah. I'm okay," the Grinch grunted when he got up. When he wiped the snow off his suit, he stared at Donna in awe. He froze when he caught sight of the Who woman in front of him. She was dressed in a beautiful sparkly or glittery purple dress. She was also pretty because of the make-up, earrings on her ears, and the same headband she has on her hair everyday. When he kept staring at her, the Grinch's heart starting to beat rapidly again, but he clutched his chest to lower its volume, and his cheeks turned red, even behind his green fur.

Donna Lou raised an eyebrow when she noticed him staring. "Are you alright, Grinch?"

Grinch shook his head, "Yeah, I, uh… I'm fine." Then, he noticed he was holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates with just one hand. "Um… for you!" He grinned nervously.

Donna delightfully took the flowers, and sniffed them, "Wow, tulips, orchids and lavenders! My favorite. How did you know?"

"Let's just say, I had some help," Grinch said, referring to Aggie, and, possibly, with Cindy Lou.

"These are wonderful," Then, she opened the box with plain and white chocolates. "Wow, these are so… delightful. Thank you. You're so thoughtful, Grinch."

"Heh, heh, I am, aren't I?" Still nervous, Grinch scratched the back of his neck.

Then, Donna turned to her daughter, "Cindy Lou, could you please bring these in the house?" She handed the flowers and chocolates to her.

"Sure, Mom," Cindy took the flowers and chocolates, and rushed back inside the house to keep them.

When the girl is inside, it's the Grinch's time to take her on a date. There's no turning back now, "So, um… are we ready to go?"

"Wait! I have to call Mrs. Wilbur to look after the kids," Donna said as she was about to rush back to the house.

"No need, Ms. Who…" When there was a sudden breeze blowing the couple's hair, Aggie appeared with Max in front of them. "I'll watch over the kids tonight."

"Are you sure you can handle this, Aggie?" asked Donna.

Aggie held her hand up, "Please. I have three children, two step-children, and 100 godchildren. I know how to babysit young children."

"Well, alright," Donna almost had her doubts. "But remember to feed the twins, put them to bed, and Cindy Lou should be on her own bed before 10pm. There are some leftovers in the fridge for you two to eat, and her friends should go home before 9pm."

"I got this, Donna. Now, you two enjoy your night and have fun!" Aggie carried Max, flew inside the house, and closed and locked the door.

Grinch and Donna just stared in confusion. That was until the Grinch gave his hand to Donna. "So…" Cleared his throat. "Shall we?"

Without hesitating, Donna took the Grinch's hand, and the two started to walk out from the house.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Cindy Lou and Aggie watched Grinch and Donna go through the window, and then turned to Groopert, Axl, Ozzy and Izzy.

"Alright, guys, are you ready?" asked Cindy Lou.

"YEAH!" Her gang exclaimed excitingly.

"Great! Now, let's do what we've planned for!"

"Just stay close to me," Aggie added.

* * *

The couple then walked over the bridge, leading themselves out of Whoville.

"So, where are you taking us?" inquired Donna.

The Grinch then realized he doesn't know where they can have their date, "Well, you see… um…" Before he can answer in panic, there are blinking arrows suddenly shown on the snow, pointing them to their locations. The Grinch didn't know what's going on, but he knew who's responsible as he decided to play along. "We'll just follow the arrows! It's a surprise."

"Wow, Mr. Grinch, you really prepared yourself," Donna said as she followed the blinking arrows, while the Grinch looked around him to find someone he knew who was responsible for this, but he tried to ignore it as he followed Donna.

Behind the arc of at the entrance of Whoville, Aggie, the kids and Max were following them, and when Aggie's wand staff was glowing, this means she made blinking arrows on the snow, to guide the two to the location of their date spot.

* * *

When they got through the pine trees with snow and stepped on the last blinking arrow, the Grinch and Donna discovered they are on the frozen lake. For the Grinch, he thought this is a wrong place, but for Donna, it's a beautiful place. When Aggie, the kids and Max were hiding behind the trees and bushes, Aggie poofed up Christmas lights on trees to make the place brighter, and a dinner table for two with a plate of spaghetti with meatballs, two glasses, a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine in it, and a candlelit on the middle. The Grinch and Donna were surprised by the place that it magically changed from dark place to a bright beautiful place.

Donna looked around in awe as her eyes reflected the lights, "Grinch, did you do all of this?"

"I did?" He was confused, but he has to play along so he won't mess this up. "I mean, yeah, I kinda did."

"I knew you're very thoughtful man, Grinch." Donna smiled as she grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's eat. I'm starving!"

The Grinch had to keep the pace when Donna rushed to the dinner table to eat. Grinch pulled a chair for her to sat down. When she sat on her chair, he sat down on his own chair.

"So, um, _bon appetit,_ " said the Grinch.

" _Bon appetit_ to you too," replied Donna Lou.

Before the two can eat and Aggie was about to make music, she, the kids and the dog noticed the same goat they encountered yesterday, the strange one who screamed so loud. If it comes close to the dated couple and screams at them, their date would be ruin. Taking the risk, Groopert and Ozzy came out from the bushes with a net, and captured the goat with it while Grinch poured some wine in Donna's glass, which they are distracted and never noticed the two boys strangling the goat. In panic, Aggie quickly retrieved the kids with the goat, and ran back to the bushes, making rustling sounds.

The Grinch and Donna hears the sound as they looked around to see what's making that sound.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Donna.

"Probably it's just a squirrel," guessed the Grinch.

Behind the bushes, Aggie kept the goat's mouth close while keeping her own mouth close. The kids and Max kept themselves quiet as well. Aggie then poofed up a music player with romantic music as she put it in autoplay, and poofed two pairs of ice skates near the frozen lake, just in case. "Sorry, kids, let's leave them alone." She whispered before poofing themselves out of here, leaving the couple alone.

While eating, the two heard a soft romantic out of nowhere, but the music hypnotized them to look and smile at each other, then proceeded to eat their dinner. Grinch and Donna seemed to enjoy each other's company while eating their food. When they coincidentally slurped the same strand of the noodle of their spaghetti on ends, they almost led their lips to each other's into a kiss, but Donna shyly face away, and her cheeks turned red. The Grinch also blushed, but he rather not to discuss that right now. When he noticed there's not meatball left on her side, he gave the last meatball to Donna.

"Thank you, Grinch, but this is your meatball," Donna wanted to take the meatball back to him.

"I won't mind. It's yours," Grinch insisted.

"You're very thoughtful."

"And you're so beautiful."

"What?"

"Um... nothing! Nothing."

Grinch tried to compliment nicely while keeping his mouth shut, but things started to get awkward between them. However, Donna never saw any awkwardness between them at all. She thought it was cute when he grinned nervously at her. When they had finished eating, the music suddenly changed to the instrumental version of "Tale as old as time."

"Ooh, I love this song!" Donna listened to that beautiful music as she hummed to it.

Like what he read in the book, it's his chance to offer her to dance as he walked beside her and bowed while extended his hand to her, "May I have this dance?"

Donna was quite surprised and stared at his open hand as she giggled, "Of course." She then slowly took it.

The Grinch led her away from the dinner table to an empty space on the snow, not near the frozen lake, where it is safe for them to dance. Just like he practiced, he pulled her close as he gently took her hand with one of his hand, while he placed his other hand on her waist. Donna placed her other hand on his shoulder. When they're read, he secretly glanced down to his feet, imagining the paper footprints that he practiced yesterday. He followed the steps as he led themselves in a waltz, while she tried to keep with her partner since she never dance like this for a long time.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Donna inquired.

"Let's just say… I had lots of help from a friend," Grinch replied.

"I never knew you're a fast learner and a good dancer."

"Oh, I would never say I'm a good dancer. You see, this is my first date, and I want to make it perfect… just for you."

Donna blushed, "Thank you, and it's okay. I know what is like when you're in a first date since… well, I've been there before."

"Yeah, I know," the Grinch twirled her around.

When they were distracted in a dance, the two didn't noticed they were about to dance towards the frozen lake. Just one step backward, Donna had her foot on the frozen river as she almost slid backward. Luckily, the Grinch caught her and held her closer to his chest tightly. She tried to stand again, but she kept slipping as he held her even tighter, trying not to let her go.

"I just wish we have ice skates," Donna said.

The Grinch looked around, and noticed two pairs of ice skates beside them, "What about those?"

"That'll work," she answered.

When Grinch lifted her back up on the snow, he took the ice skates, while Donna removed her high-heeled shoes to wear those skates. Grinch volunteered to help her to put the skates on her feet, while he wore his own. When they were ready, he offered her hand again, but, this time, Donna hesitated.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," she hung her head down. "I just… I never danced on ice before."

But Grinch held both her hands, and said, "Don't worry. I will teach you."

Donna smiled and nodded in respond as he pulled her with him slowly on the frozen lake. Just like what they did on snow, they started to dance in a waltz, but more graceful. Grinch still held Donna closer so she won't let go and fall. Their waltz turned to, like, ballet when they lose their nervousness and fear of this dance on ice and they felt like having fun with each other. The Grinch twirled Donna three times before she leaned her head on his chest. He was quite shock though that she leaned on his chest, but he let her be as he wrapped one arm on her back. While she rested her head against his chest, Donna can hear the Grinch's heart beating rapidly and loudly. She wanted question him about this, but she doesn't want to interrupt him because he was so calm and relax when he pit his arm on her back. She never felt this feeling for a long time when she was with her husband, but now, she's letting someone else to do it.

When Donna lifted her head to face the Grinch, they stared at each other's eyes where, where emerald meets blue, with warm smiles on their faces. Because of this moment and were hypnotized by each other's eyes, they leaned their foreheads at each other, while feeling a warmth love around them, if that's what love feels like.

Donna was the first to pull away, "Uh…, I'm quite tired."

"Why don't rest for a bit?" the Grinch suggested.

"Good idea," She agreed as the two skated back on the snow, took their ice-skating shoes off, and sat back on a bench together.

When they rested, the Grinch and Donna were silent for a while, quite awkward to talk. They looked at the stars above them, and were fascinated when there are billion stars in the sky tonight as Donna rested her head on Grinch's shoulder, which made him blush.

Donna started to talk, "It's so beautiful out here, isn't it?"

"Uh, yes, it is," Grinch replied immediately. He was panicked.

"You know, I miss having dates, especially with my husband, Lou. He was such a gentleman when he asked set up a date for us."

"Did he set up a date like this, too?"

"Yeah, but just not like this. He made us dinner, took me to dance, but he never took me to an ice-skating. I never knew you're good at this."

"Well, I don't exactly do that all the time. I just dreamed to skate, but I never do that in public."

"Oh, but you should be. You're so amazing."

"Yeah, thanks." The Grinch scratched the back of his head and chuckled. Then, something in his head told him to ask some questions about her. Because of this date, it's his chance to get to know Donna better. "Donna, um, I was wondering, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all." Donna turned away from the stars to look at the Grinch, "What is it?"

"Ever since your husband died, are you quite okay when you realized you're going to take care of Cindy Lou and the twins on your own?" He asked, but he thought that was a bad question.

Donna hung her head down in sadness, "To be honest, Mr. Grinch, I'm not actually sure that time. When Lou died, I was still carrying the twins. I don't know what to do. I feel so hopeless and sad, but I have to be strong… for my family, for Lou, for Cindy Lou, and for Buster and Bean. I work so hard, just for my family, and I have to take care of my kids on my own, even if I was really tired of all this work. I'm still a mother, and I'll do whatever it takes to make them better lives."

The Grinch stared at her in awe and felt so pity, "Wow, you're a very strong woman, Donna."

Her cheeks turned red again, "Thank you, and I'm so sorry for your loss."

"That's okay. I'm already happy with my children. What about you? Why you've been so alone in your cave and hate Christmas?"

"I…" Before Grinch can say anything, he realized he doesn't want to discuss about his past. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, just tell me. You can trust me." Donna said, putting her hand over his.

When Grinch glanced at her hand on his and looked back at her, he exhaled sadly. "When I was a kid, I was an orphan. I never knew my real parents. I lived in the orphanage. Everyone teased me and made fun of me because of my... um, appearance. I have a best friend and roommate, Whittaker. He's the closest friend I've got, until he was adopted. After all the kids at my age were adopted, I was left alone in the orphanage. No one adopted me. I have no one to celebrate Christmas with."

Donna covered her mouth in shock as she felt pity when she heard his story, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Grinch. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Donna. I want you to know, anyway. I mean, I never told any Who about my past before."

Then, when she recalled he lived in his cave for 53 years, Donna just remembered that mysteries man who took her I from the cold when she was 5 years old, "It was you."

The Grinch raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I remembered. It was you. When I was a little girl I lost my balloon and flew all the way up to Mt. Crumpit. I climbed there to retrieve it, but it was so cold up there, and I can't fight the blizzard. Then, someone carried me and took me inside a cave where it was warm and cozy, and I fell asleep. But when I woke up, I was here in Whoville with my balloon. I thought that was just a dream, but I'm not sure if it was a dream." Donna Lou explained.

The Grinch paused for a while and looked as he recalled that memory of finding a Who girl and took her inside his cave to warm her up, and then took her back to Whoville the next morning, "It's true. That was me. I saw you shivering. I wanted nothing to do to you, but I can't just leave you to die, so I took you in, warmed you up, fed you, and you fell asleep. And then, the next morning, I thought your parents might be worried, so I took back home with your balloon."

Donna almost sobbed and thankful for the Grinch, "Thank you so much for saving my life."

"No problem." Grinch nodded as he kept staring at the stars.

"I was wondering why you showed up a little late and you seemed so different than usual tonight. Is everything okay?" She asked.

When she questioned him, Grinch secretly started to panic in the inside. He doesn't want Donna to know what happened before he was catapulted to Whoville. It might break her heart. "It's nothing, Donna. I'm fine."

"You don't look so fine. It's written all over your face," she suspected. "Tell me, Grinch. What's going on?"

He can't lie to her anymore. He doesn't want to break her heart, but he doesn't want to keep secret fro Donna anymore as he sighed and confessed, "I was supposed to ditch you."

Donna didn't hear that, "What?"

"I was supposed to ditch you, okay?!" He replied loudly with guilt. "I'm not suppose to take you out."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I'm sorry, Donna Lou. When Cindy Lou, Aggie and I cleaned up the house, I went to your room to clean, and I found the picture of you and her husband at your wedding day. I saw you were happy when your husband was still alive. When your husband died, I always wondered why you are still working at the hospital and taking care of your kids on your own without someone else to help you, and you didn't have time to find someone new for you. I only thought that it's because you're so busy, but I've been thinking something else… it's because you still love your husband and you remain loyal to him. A woman, like you, never leaves her man because she still loyal and loves him, even if he's dead or alive. I know you never want to find someone to replace your husband and have someone other than him. I thought you're already happy with your life, even without your husband by your side. You have three amazing kids to be with. I don't want to ruin your family! Maybe if I'm with you, I might ruin your family if you spend a lot of time for me than the children. I don't think they're ready for a new father. I don't want to ruin your family and happiness, just like when I almost ruined Christmas. Cindy Lou still loves her dad. You still love your husband. Even if the twins never got a chance to meet their real dad, I don't think they'll accept me as their new dad. I don't want to be a substitute. I don't want to take Mr. Who's place at all. It's unfair for your family."

Donna was so speechless. She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't expect that there's someone who said something like that to her. After the Grinch explained, she remembered her promise to Lou that her heart always belongs to him, but her own heart started to beat when she stared at the Grinch's nervous and sad face. Is she... in love again? She then felt very pity and worried for the Grinch as she leaned a little closer to him, "Grinch, I…"

"It's okay. I know you're mad. You have the right to be mad at me. I screw up. You still can't find someone to accompany you, not only because you has three kids to take care of, but also you still loved your husband and stayed loyal to him. I understand that." The Grinch waited for Donna to get angry at him with, probably, shouts or slaps or something else, because he deserved it.

But Donna never showed any anger at all. Instead she turned Grinch's head to look at her, "Grinch, I'm not mad."

He was confused, "What?!"

"I'm not mad at you. Why else I agreed to go out with you after you asked me out?"

"I just thought you say that because you don't want to hurt me, and I asked you out just to make you happy," He lied at the last part. "But I just realized when I know you still love your husband, you can't fall in love again,"

"Why do you say that?! I don't understand! It's like you…" Donna then realized something as she looked at the Grinch. "Are you saying… you love me?"

The Grinch covered his mouth as he doesn't want to tell his feelings for her, but when he looked at her, he can't keep it forever, "Yes. I love you, Donna Lou. I fell in love you when we met that Christmas. You're the strongest woman I know. I can't tell you because I know you don't feel the same way. I know you can't fall in love again, and you couldn't fall in love with someone like me. I'm the Grinch who was a grump and used to hate Christmas. No one wants to love someone like me. You're heart still belonged to your husband. I don't want to take your husband's place, not just for the kids, but also just for you. I don't think you and your kids have enough love for someone like me… I don't think I have enough love for them too. I'll ruin everything if I stay."

"Grinch, please, listen to me," Donna stopped him right there. "It's so not true. Yes, I still love my husband, and I still do, but that doesn't mean I don't have enough love with someone else." She noticed the Grinch had his eyes widened in shock. "Grinch, it's not true about what you said. My children, especially Cindy Lou, needs a father to be with them. And… I felt so alone after Lou died. I just kept it as a secret so everyone won't noticed I'm quite sad. I'm still happy with my children, but I miss Lou so much. It's like I really need someone to be with me. I didn't expect there was someone who wants to be with me… and it was you, Grinch. And it's not true that I can't fall in love again, because I can be in love again. And there is definitely someone who can love with someone like you… me."

"What?!"

"I love you too, Grinch. I see how much you help me a lot these days, and I appreciated it. You also love my daughter and sons. This made me feel I suddenly fell in love with you. Lou is a very nice man. He doesn't want me to be alone for the rest of my life because I love him. He wants me to be happy and to be with someone like you."

When the Grinch heard that Donna loved him back, his sadness and doubts turned to happiness and almost cried with joy, but there was also guilt, not to her, but to his two friends, "They were right."

"Who were right?" asked Donna.

"Cindy Lou and Aggie." He said. "They told me the same thing before our date, and I didn't listen. I have my doubts."

"It's okay. You've been alone for a long time now. I understand," she put her hand on his again. "I just hope this date was worth it for you."

"Well, I hope this is worth it for you. I never felt so alone when I'm with my dog and your family, especially with you."

"Grinch, I feel the same to you."

At this moment, when their faces are coming closer to each other, Donna grabbed the Grinch's black tie, pulled him closer to her, and kissed him on the lips. Grinch was a bit stunned, his were eyes wide open in shock but the kiss was soft and tender as he gave in and wrapped his arms around Donna, kissing her back. The kiss became intense as he leaned in a little more. Donna moved one hand on his cheek while her other hand rested on his chest, feeling his heart beating, and the two kept kissing passionately. After they felt like eternity, they finally parted, and had their cheeks turned red.

"T-that...that was.." Grinch tried to describe this situation.

"Incredible?" Donna asked, like she was reading in the Grinch's mind.

"Yeah...just like you said...incredible." Grinch said.

Donna leaned for another kiss as the Grinch returned the kiss, and they hugged.

* * *

After their long sweet date, the Grinch and Donna walked back to the her home. When they opened the door, they saw Aggie rubbing Cindy Lou's hair who was sleeping on her lap, while Max was there sleeping besides the two girls. Cindy Lou's gang were no longer here anymore since they already went home.

Aggie turned to noticed the Grinch and Donna, "Oh, you guys, you're here." She exclaimed silently while carrying Cindy Lou, and handed her to Donna. "Sorry, Ms. Who, I tried to send her to her room, but she wanted to stay and wait for you guys, until she fell asleep. You two came late."

"Sorry, we're quite… enjoying each other's company," the Grinch said.

""It's okay, Aggie, I'll take care of it," Donna took Cindy Lou from her.

"Well, I think it's time to go home, then," Aggie suggested as she tried to wake the dog up. "Max, come on, we're going home."

The dog got up and yawned, and when he turned to see his master, he jumped off the couch and ran towards him.

"Aww, I miss you too, Max, even if I was out for only few hours," Grinch playfully rubbed his dog's face.

"I'm having a great time, Grinch," Donna smiled at him. "You should celebrate New Year's Eve with us."

"I'll be honored." He bowed down in agreement.

"Thank you for the date. It's lovely," Donna surprised him with a kiss on his cheek, which Aggie and Max smirked at each other. "Good night. I hope you three go home safely." She closed the door in front of them.

Without saying a word and still stunned, the Grinch started to walk away from the house as Aggie and Max followed.

* * *

They traveled all the way up to Mt. Crumpit with a sweat or snow. When they made it to the cave and the Grinch closed the door behind them, he let out a sigh of happiness.

"Wow, you haven't talked all the way home," Aggie said.

"I did it, Aggie. I finally told Donna how I feel for her," He said happily.

"That's great. Anything else?" the winged human expected something else.

"Well, we ate, we danced and we… kissed."

"I knew it! I knew you can do it!"

"Yeah. It's quite hard when I told Donna my real reason why I almost ditched her. She took it well, and she loves me back."

"I told you she loves you."

"All thanks to you, little buddy," the Grinch bent down to reach Aggie's size. "You know, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have to courage to tell Donna my feelings for her, and I wouldn't tell Cindy Lou and Bricklebaum my secret. I believe now that this is your mission. Thank you."

"Aww, you're welcome, Grinch, and thanks for giving me a chance to help you. Just doing my job," Aggie chuckled.

Without hesitating himself, the Grinch hugged Aggie tighter as he was thankful for having a friend like her. Aggie was stunned and shocked though, but she returned the hug, glad that she helped him with his problems.

After the hug, Grinch scanned her face as he thought she looks so familiar to him, "You know, you reminded me of someone, but you don't him. He's a good friend of mine when I was at the orphanage. He was also a supportive and helpful friend just like you."

"Whoever he was, I'm sure he's glad to help you too."

"Yeah. I better go to bed. Donna invited us on their before New Year party tomorrow."

"Sure. Go along. Good night."

As Aggie watched the Grinch and Max walked to their respective bedrooms, which Max is in the kitchen, she noticed her element on her ID just glowed and blinked again, just like when she was called on a mission four days ago. This can only mean one thing…

"I did it." She smiled when she realized her mission is over.

* * *

 **I remember there was a clip in YouTube that the Grinch dreamed or imagined to be a great skater when he watched it on TV, so I decided to use that in this chapter. So, during the date, an instrumental version of "Tale as old as time" was played in this chapter. I also reused the catapult scene from the movie. I hope you like it! Pls read and review!**


	17. Goodbye Aggie

In his bedroom, his new alarm clock rang with a love song, "I Really Like You" by Carly Rae Jepsen. The Grinch got out of bed happily as he danced like a ballerina and turned it off. Because of his first date last night, he felt like he was in a dream land. While he was waking before switching the alarm clock off, he thought he was just dreaming about dating with Donna, but it isn't a dream, it's real. His memories of his first date with the love of his life was had came back. Grinch had a great time last night. The eating, the dancing, and… that kiss. That sweet, soft and tender kiss. He never felt something good and nice before. He just kissed those strawberry-flavored soft lips… or she's the one who pulled him into a kiss, but it was worth and it felt… so nice… and so incredible. He clutched his chest again, and felt his heart beating even faster and louder than ever. He is in love with her, even while, before or after they've kissed. It was the most happy memorable of his life yet.

Without waking his dog up, the Grinch decided to do his morning routine on his own. Taking a shower, drying his fur, used toothbrush and breath spray, taking the right everyday-clothes, and brushed his fur in front of the mirror. He decided to take the stairs again than using the elevator chair. When he made it to the kitchen, he took out all ingredients out from his kitchen cabinet to make pancakes.

Max woke up on his bed when he smelled something good. He got off his doggy bed, and found his master was making pancakes when he flipped them with a pan. The dog whimpered curiously.

"Morning, Max," the Grinch greeted his favorite dog as he flipped the pancake on Max's doggy plate. He even put butter and syrup for that. Then, he made himself coffee, took out two plates as he put two pancakes on each plate. He put them and Max's doggy plate on the dinner table. Max hopped on the chair where his plate was in front of him, and ate the pancake.

Grinch chuckled, happy to see his dog happy, "You're welcome, Max. Now, we'll just wait for Aggie to come down." He drank his coffee, sliced his pancake, and ate it.

They've been waiting for Aggie for half-an-hour, but she hasn't come down yet. Grinch and Max became suspicious and worry. Aggie was never late for breakfast. There has to be a problem.

"Come on, Max, let's go check on her," Grinch said as he and Max walked upstairs and stopped at the mid-stairs to check on Aggie. He knocked on her door, but she didn't answer, "Agatha?" He called, then opened the door. "Aggie?" He then saw Aggie packing her things in her backpack. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I'm packing," Aggie answered.

"For what?"

"Home. I'm going home."

"W-What? But why?"

"My element glowed again last night, just like when it first glowed. It means my mission is over. I'm done here. I'm going home."

The Grinch was quite shock that his new friend is leaving, even before New Year. They're just starting to get along so fast, but life is short and time flies so fast. "But we have so much time to do. It's New Year, and we're going to Donna's tonight."

"I told you, Grinch. I can't," Aggie stood up to stretch her legs. "Since my mission in over before New Year, I have to catch it up to celebrate with my family and friends. I'm sorry, Grinch, but I really have to go."

"But… But I thought."

"Hey. You said it yourself. Secretly you don't want me here 'cause I'm annoying and you're willing to help me finding my mission just to get rid of me, but it's okay. I got use to it, but there's one thing I'm confuse. Why now? Why you want me to stay all of a sudden?"

That question hit the Grinch on the heart, like a sharp blade. He was impressed that Aggie knew his secret of getting rid of her, which he was relief that she took it well, but the longer she stays, the stronger the bond between the two, and Aggie reminded Grinch of someone he knew that he never seen for a very long time. He sighed, and explained, "Do you remember when we first met that I know you before?"

"Yeah, and that was a confusing question." Aggie said, "Do you really know me?"

"Nope. not exactly, but I want to show you something," the Grinch walked out of her room and up to his bedroom as Aggie and Max followed.

When they reach the bedroom, Grinch sat on his bed, and lifted his pillow to get retrieve something that he kept.

"What is that?" asked Aggie as she sat beside him.

The Grinch showed her a picture of his younger self and his best friend, "that is Whittaker. He's a friend of mine when we were still at the orphanage. We used to have fun together, celebrating Christmas, exchange gifts, sharing secrets and anything. We were so close, like brothers. But he was adopted when we were four. I never saw him again. You look exactly like Whittaker. That's why I've been mistaken that I thought you're him."

Aggie took the picture and looked closely at it, mainly Young Whittaker. There's nothing similar to them, except their eyes. They have the same color and shape, "You're right, though. Whittaker looks just like me, only the eyes."

"He was also a friendly, supportive and annoying friend, like you. You almost reminded me of him. That's why I'm starting to like you as a friend. I just hope you can stay a bit."

"I'm sorry, but I still can't. I have to go home. I have thing to prepare for New Year. My friends and family are waiting for me. They were counting on me since I'm in-charge for the New Year party we planned. They need me."

"Well," He sighed sadly. "If that's what you want and it's very important, I won't stop you."

"Thanks, Grinch, but before I go," Aggie stood up from the bed. "I want to say goodbye to all of my friends here in this world. Can you help me?"

Grinch nodded, "Sure, I'm happy to."

* * *

Later, Grinch, Max and Aggie travelled down from Mt. Crumpit, and almost passed Bricklebaum's house. He was seen testing his New Year decorations until he noticed his neighbors almost passed his house.

"Hey, Grinchy, Aggie! What's up you two?!" Bricklebaum rushed towards them with open arms.

"Hey, Bricklebaum, we're just going to see you," the Grinch replied.

"Aww, isn't that nice? So how's your date with Donna?"

"It went well, more than we thought," Aggie answered. "They also kissed."

"Aggie!" groaned the Grinch.

"Bricklebaum gasped, "Really?! I knew you had it in you! Come on and give me a hug." He squeezed his neighbor in for a hug.

The Grinch hugged him back before breaking the hug, "Anyway, the reason we're here is…"

"I'm leaving," Aggie finished the sentence. "And I'm going to say goodbye to you."

"What? Where are you going?" asked the jolliest Who in town.

"My mission is over. I'm going home."

"But there's gonna be a countdown tonight. Could you stay for the New Year?"

"I can't. My family and friends are waiting for me. We're going to have a New Year party back in my world. I also promised them that I'll go home before New Year."

"that's too bad because we'll have lots of fireworks and we're going to have a big feast tonight."

"Sorry, Bricklebaum, but I have to go home."

Bricklebaum hung his head down, "Oh well, I hope you can come and visit us. And maybe next year, you'll celebrate New Year's Eve with us."

"I'll be honored. I promise that," Aggie smiled.

"Well, we should go to Donna. We'll let her and Cindy Lou know that you're going home today," Grinch suggested.

"Alright, I'll see ya around, Mr. Bricklebaum," Aggie waved goodbye at him.

"Goodbye, Aggie. Be careful and go home safely," Bricklebaum waved back at her as he sadly went back to his house to test the decorations again.

* * *

The three entered Whoville. Aggie got a chance to see the town one last time before going home. They headed straight to the Lou-Who household. The Grinch rang the bell as Cindy Lou answered the door as she opened it, and happy to see Grinch, Max and Aggie again.

"Mr. Grinch, Ms. Aggie, you're here and you're early!" She exclaimed.

"Good morning, Cindy Lou," the Grinch greeted.

"I just wanted to say thank you for making my mom happy again. She was so happy since last night."

"Yeah. It's no problem. Is she here right now?"

"No. She was at work. She left early this morning. Why are you looking for her?"

"Actually, I'm the one who was looking for her," Aggie cut in as she looked down at the little girl. "Cindy Lou, I'm leaving."

"What? Where are you going?" asked Cindy.

"I'm going home… back to my home world. My mission is over, so there's nothing for me to do here if I say. I have to go home." The winged human explained.

Cindy Lou felt her heart break when her new and even close friend is going to leave her and from this world. The girl hugged Aggie tighter and sobbed, "Please don't go! We were having so much fun together! Please stay for New Year! There's gonna be a big party here."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I also have my family and friends waiting for me. They need me, they miss me, and I miss them. I miss my children. They need me. I need to be home to my family," Aggie bent down and wiped the tears from Cindy's eyes.

She sniffed and hugged Aggie tighter, "I want you stay for a bit, but I understand you need to go home. You're a mother too, just like my mom. Your children and family need you."

"But I won't leave yet not without saying goodbye to your mother. She's always been so kind to me."

"She's at the hospital, but we can go there. I'll have to get baby stroller," Cindy Lou went back inside to get the stroller.

"Right! We can't leave the twins alone!" The Grinch agreed as he rushed in to help Cindy getting her brothers.

* * *

When they're ready, Grinch put the twins on their baby stroller, and he, Cindy Lou, Max and Aggie walked to the other side to take a ride in a bus, but the bus already drove away.

"Oh no, the bus!" Cindy Lou exclaimed.

"We have to catch it!" Aggie screamed.

The four ran as fast as they can to catch up with the bus. The Grinch was having a hard time running while pushing the baby stroller. They tried to avoid the Whos in front of them, trying not to push or hit them.

"Wait, Mr. Sam, wait!" Cindy Lou yelled as she tapped the door bus hard to get Sam the driver's attention.

"Pull over, please!" Grinch did the same what Cindy Lou did.

When Sam heard the loud tap and loud voice outside of his bus, he noticed the green creature, a little girl, a human with wings and a dog ran to catch up the bus. Sam stopped the bus and opened the door for his three passengers a dog and two babies, "Sorry, Mr. Grinch, Cindy Lou."

"That's okay, Mr. Sam," Cindy Lou said as she put the coins she saved on the box, and she joined Grinch, Max, Aggie and the twins on their seat. "Thanks for stopping."

"You guys run so fast. What's the occasion?" Sam asked.

"We just want to see mom in the hospital," Cindy replied.

"Oh, yeah, she never ride in the bus anymore since she has that snowmobile," the driver said. "I wonder where she got that."

"Uh, I built her that, so she won't be late for work," the Grinch confessed.

"Ooooooooohhhhhh!" The passengers in the bus cooed.

"That's nice of you, Mr. Grinch. I'll drop you off to the hospital," said Sam.

"Thanks, Mr. Sam," Cindy Lou thanked the driver.

The bus stopped in front of the Whoville hospital where Donna Lou worked. Cindy Lou, Max and Aggie hopped off the bus while the Grinch carefully lowered the stroller, where the twins are, off the bus, and he dropped himself off as the bus drove away.

"Mom is still working. There's a chance we can still meet her," Cindy Lou said as she rushed inside.

"Cindy Lou, wait, don't go so fast!" The Grinch yelled as he rushed with the stroller to catch her up, and aggie and Max followed.

* * *

After talking to the doctor, Donna Lou was about to do her assignment when she heard someone at the counter.

"I'm sorry, but Nurse Donna is quite busy."

"But we're just here to see her."

Donna recognized that voice as she rushed to the counter, only to see her children with Grinch, Max and Aggie. "Cindy Lou?"

The girl turned to see her mother, "Mom!" She rushed to hug her.

Donna hugged her tightly as she was happy to see her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, as was Grinch," Cindy giggled.

"Cindy Lou! Seriously?!" the Grinch gritted his teeth in embarrassment.

Donna then looked at the Grinch with a smile on her face, "Thanks again for the date last night. It was wonderful."

The Grinch nervously chuckled, still scratching the back of his neck, "You're welcome. Glad you enjoyed it."

Giving the Grinch a break, Aggie stepped forward, "hey, Donna, I'm actually reason they came here."

"Oh, Aggie, what's wrong?" asked Donna.

"I… I'm going home. My mission is over here," she answered.

"But what about New Year?! You're invited for New Year dinner at my house tonight."

"Yes, but I have my own New Year dinner back in my world, and my friends and family can't celebrate New year without me. They need me. And I can't leave without saying goodbye to you."

"Oh, Aggie," Donna placed her hands on Aggie's shoulder. "You've been a great friend and you helped me a lot too. I just want to make up to you after your hard work. And thank you for… helping me out of everything."

"It was no big deal," Aggie said. "And you don't have to invite me after my hard work. I don't need a prize, as long as my new friend is happy." She glanced at the Grinch, who made a thankful smile to her, showing how happy he is. Her hard work was worth it.

Donna then looked down at her clipboard, "Oh, I have to take this assignment in the waiting room."

"Can we come with you? You know, as my last tour in this town?" Aggie asked.

"Sure, just don't touch any patience. Their sickness might be contagious," the mother warned as they followed her to the waiting room. "And you're going to leave the twins and Max with my friend at the counter. Babies and animals are not allowed to be near sick people."

"Sorry, Max," The Grinch said to his dog as Max whined sadly. At least he can spend more time with Bean and Buster.

* * *

When the Grinch left the twins and Max to Donna's friend at the counter, he, Cindy Lou and Aggie followed her to the waiting, where they encountered a red cardinal bird with a blue baseball cap and wore a doctor coat. He was almost half of Aggie's size. This bird is not like a regular bird in Whoville or in this world, but this may be belonging from another world, which Aggie recognized him.

"Roy?" She inquired.

The red bird turned to her with a nervous grin, "Hey, Aunt Mom."

"You know him?" Asked Donna.

"Yeah, he's my stepson," answered Aggie as she turned to Roy. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you what I'm not doing here: Giving sponge baths to big hairy guys," Roy explained but his stepmom didn't buy it as she moved closer to him. "So, Aunt Mom, what's… what's the happs? What's—" Before he can say anything else, Roy accidentally held on one of the curtains and fell, opening the curtain and revealing another red bird, who was older than Roy, lied down on a bed, while the other red bird, who was at Roy's age with a red bow, stood beside the older red bird.

"Hey, honey!" Red greeted.

"And who's he?" Cindy asked again.

"I think that's Aggie's husband," Grinch guessed as Cindy and Donna had their doubts.

"Red!" Aggie yelled.

"Nice work, son." Red glared at Roy, who just shrugged.

"Yep. That's him," Donna believed.

Aggie was confused about what's happening right now as she asked, "Okay, what's going on here?"

"Dad fell down the stairs and broke his butt," Rebecca, Red's daughter, Aggie's step-daughter and Roy's twin sister, explained.

Aggie then asked Red, "You weren't holding the egg, were you?"

"Um, yes. Then no…, then yes again," Red said honestly, describing the whole about what happened.

The winged human was frustrated and pulled her hair in depression, "Red, you promised me you weren't gonna drop this one!"

"Honey, look, it was just a little accident. Oh, and by the way, for the record, an amazing catch!"

"I knew this was a huge mistake. I never should've gone on this mission."

"Sweetheart, sweetheart, this is all gonna be okay."

"No. No, it's not. It's too hard. I can't do this anymore. I mean, what made me think I could go on a mission to complete it non-stop, and take care of three kids and an egg while taking charge of the whole team?!" Aggie sat down on a chair, and cried. "I'm a terrible mother!"

"No, no, you're not," Red protested, comforting his wife. "Look, if anything, I'm a horrible father."

"I know!"

"Would you guys chill? You're great parents," Roy cut in. "Rebecca, Amaranth Red, Crimson Red, Clover Scarlet and me turned out pretty good."

"Yeah, come on. We've got to be doing something right," Red agreed. "I mean, hey, look at this, your stepson's a doctor." He pointed at his son as he reminded that Roy is still wearing a doctor coat.

Aggie laughed the sadness and guilt out from her eyes, "I'm serious. With both of us working, our poor little egg doesn't stand a chance."

"Come on, no one's going solo on this. All of us are gonna help out. And if the egg hatches and our little brother or sister gets a little messed up along the way, we can all share the blame." Rebecca said as the parents nodded.

Just then, a voice was heard through the P.A., "Dr. Wholavier, to the operating room."

When Roy remembered he wore a doctor's coat with Dr. Wholavier's name tag, he played along as he walked out of the door, "It never ends!" He complained.

After the teenage bird left, it's time for the Grinch to introduce himself to the husband of his new friend, "You must be Aggie's husband. Hi, my name is Grinch." He extended his hand to the bird.

"Oh, you must be the Grinch. My wife told us about," Red shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you. So, did my wife do a great job while she was on a mission?"

"Quite annoying at first, but she's a good friend."

"She is, that's why I love her."

"Red! Not in front of the kid!" Aggie pointed at Cindy Lou.

The little Who-girl walked towards Red, and shook hands with him, "Hi, Mr. Red. My name is Cindy Lou. Cindy Lou Who, and this is my mother, Donna Lou"

"It's nice to meet you two, and this is my daughter, Rebecca," He introduced his daughter to the girl.

"Hi, Cindy Lou," Rebecca bent down to her.

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Red?" Donna Lou asked.

"Well, after I fell down the stairs, I decided to go to the hospital, but I wanted to make sure if my wife would come home, so we take this hospital instead," Red explained.

"Well, you're in luck, hon, because my mission is over here. I can go home," Aggie said.

"You can?!" Red was surprised as his wife nodded. "That's great. We can celebrate new Year together!"

But the three Whos felt sad that their new friend will go as Cindy Lou yanked at Aggie's dress, "Do you really have to go? You can still celebrate New Year with us. We still have room for one more."

"I have to, Cindy Lou. You have your family, and I have mine. This is important. I hope you understand."

The girl choked the sadness in her throat and responded, "I understand."

"We're gonna miss you, girl," the Grinch added.

"Don't worry. I'll come to visit any time. I promise," Aggie held her hand up.

Red watched this scene as he felt guilty for his wife. It's her choice that she should go home to celebrate New Year with them; her friends and family, but he noticed that deep down, Aggie felt so guilty for rejecting an invitation from her new friends.

"We'll just go home, right after we fix Red's butt," She glared at her husband who grinned sheepishly.

* * *

After Donna gave Red pain medication, it's time for the family to go home. Outside the hospital, Aggie opened the portal with her interdimensional remote control, and looked back to the Grinch.

"I'm really glad I met you," She smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Grinch replied as he hugged her. Even Cindy Lou, Donna and Max joined the hug.

"We're gonna miss you, Aggie," Donna told her during the hug.

"Oh, I'll be back. Maybe in few days. Just look out for open portals like this," Aggie winked.

"Come on, Aunt Mom, we really should be going," Rebecca called.

When they broke a hug, Aggie shook the Grinch's hand one more time before following her husband and stepchildren. She waved at the Lou-Who family, the Grinch and Max one more time as she entered the portal and it closed.

As the portal disappeared, the Grinch shook his head down sadly again after Aggie's departure. Donna rested her head on his arm to comfort him.

"This is what she wants, Grinch," She told him with her soothing voice. "She has a family to take care of. She's really a great friend."

"Yes, she is," He agreed. "She really reminded me of Whittaker. My best friend."

* * *

 **Once again, another crossover, but this time, they're in Whoville or the World of the Whos.**

 **Red-Angry Birds  
Roy (OC)-Angry Birds  
Rebecca (OC)-Angry Birds**

 **Background song:**

 **I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen**

 **The bus scene was reused from the movie**

 **I got the hospital scene where Red, Roy and Rebecca appeared from a TV comedy show, Good Luck Charlie: Study Date.**

 **Two last chapters will be posted tomorrow.**


	18. What have I done?

When she, her husband and step-children exited the portal, which it led them back in Aggie's world in the I team HQ, Aggie opened her eyes, and saw all of her friends and family in front of her with welcome smiles.

"Mom!" Amaranth Red, Crimson Red and Clover Scarlet rushed to their mother happily and hugged her.

"Ags!" Few of her friends exclaimed as they hugged her too.

Aggie was very happy to see her friends and family again as she hugged them tighter, "Aww, I miss you guys too. I'm so happy I'm back!"

After breaking the hug, Numbuh 4 asked, "So, did you complete your mission?"

Aggie smirked as she showed her element, "Done and done."

The whole team applauded for the success of their leader's mission. Even Phineas, Isabella, and their guardians, Phineaks and Israbellra respectively, are there.

"I knew you could do it," Phineas patted her shoulder.

"I can't believe you guys went all the way here for New Year's Eve," chuckled Aggie.

"We may have missed Christmas, but we don't wanna miss New Year with you guys, either," Phineaks explained.

"Congratulations for completing your mission before New Year, soldier," Fowler saluted her.

"We're all proud of you," Isabella added.

"Whoo-hoo, great work, Agster!" Sparky (forklifter) sheered.

"Thanks, you guys. After that pressure, I feel so much better," Aggie said as she was surprised by Timmy (lamb) who jumped and hugged her. "Oh, little Timmy, I miss you too."

Timmy's mom retrieved the lamb to give Aggie some space.

"Hey, Aggie, I think you should rest," Lela suggested. "We'll have a big day to plan for New Year tonight,"

"You're right, Lela. I should rest. I'll be in my room," Aggie agreed as she flew tiredly to her room.

"Rest well, Ags," Jape, Jake's guardian, waved at her.

* * *

Later, Aggie made it in her room, and fell on her bed. She tried to go to sleep, but she can't. It's like something doesn't want her to sleep. She tried to change positions, covered her head with a pillow, covering her body with a blanket, turning off the lights, but they didn't work. She can't go to sleep. She tried to figure out why. She's already happy that she is home, and she's with her family and friends just before New Year, but she can't sleep and felt so sad. Aggie then knew why. Because she missed her friends in Whoville, especially her new friend, the Grinch. Sure they've got off to a rocky start, but they seemed to get along pretty well. She remembered how they shared stories together, having fun decorating the Lou-Who house with Cindy Lou, and sometimes they fought and argued, even with sarcasm. But it was fun for Aggie. She even missed Cindy Lou. They have so much fun together when she shared her mission with the little girl to get her mom and Grinch together. They even planned the love birds' date together. It's like having a fun girl time. Aggie also liked Max. He reminded her of her fairy dog, Sparky, and his guardian, Sparkito. Bricklebaum also reminded her of her friend, Pinkie Pie or the Tri-Pies, as being jolly citizens of their respective home world or home town. Lastly, Donna is a very nice woman. She understood Aggie very well, and they're both quite similar; being hard working mothers and loved their respective families.

Aggie missed all of them so much, just like when she missed her friends, family and the whole Imaginary team when she stayed in that world. She felt so bad she rejected Donna's invitation to their New Year party. Aggie never rejected an invitation before. She loves parties. She loves spending time with friends. She also felt bad for leaving the sad Grinch, who always thought of her as his old childhood friend, Whittaker. Aggie knew herself that she's not Whittaker, and she's not a Who like him, but their eyes are very similar. That's why she was so familiar to the Grinch, and he developed a bond with her. She was also guilty when she saw Cindy Lou crying while tugging her dress, begging her to stay. Aggie then touched her element in her I team ID. Her element is Imagination. The leading Element of Friendship. The element that united all elements of Friendship. The element she represented. Aggie began to think and ask herself. Is this really necessary? Is this how she represents her element? Is this her role? Is she doing the right thing? Is it right to reject an invitation from a new good friend just to spend time with her friends and family for New Year? Is it right to leave a new friend so sad for the New Year?

Yes, of course she's doing the right thing. Going back home to her family and friends for New Year is a good and loyal thing. She did represent her element well to her family and friends. However, it was the exact opposite to her new friends in Whoville, especially to the Grinch. For her, it's so wrong to reject an invitation. It's also wrong to leave new friends sad, especially the one who thinks she looks like his childhood friend. When she almost entered the portal earlier, she hated to choose between her real friends and family and her new friends in Whoville. It's hard to choose, just to make things right. If she chooses one of the choices, sadness is the prize from the other. This is not like her anymore. She did not represent her element right. It's like she was lose from where she's from to where she is now.

Aggie couldn't sleep for this as she got up from bed, and looked herself in the mirror in shame.

 **Aggie:** _Who is that in the mirror?  
Looking back, I don't know her  
But she reminds me of someone I knew _

_Someone real, accomplishes missions  
I can't deal no direction  
Lost the map, where it was leading me to  
But maybe I was standing there all along _

_What have I done? Is it too late?  
Trying to be someone I'm not, now I'm someone I hate  
For a moment on my friendly role, then it's gone _

_What have I done? What price have I paid?  
It ain't worth it no more, it's material made  
I just want to be right back where I belong _

_What have I done?  
What have I done? _

Meanwhile, Red heard his wife singing as he slowly opened the door, making just a small gap just to see and hear his wife. He saw Aggie looking so sad in front of her mirror.

 **Aggie:** _Every friendship problem fixed  
Every word is someone else's  
Till I'm left with the girl in a white dress _

_I gave in and I regret it  
Gave too much but now I get it  
I work so hard and lost my way to change the lives of my friends  
Maybe sending me there is so wrong _

_What have I done? Is it too late?  
Trying to be someone I'm not, no, I won't be failed  
With a moment on my friendly role, till it's gone _

_What have I done? What price have I paid?  
No, it's not worth it no more, it's material made  
I just want to be right back where I belong _

_What have I done?  
What have I done?  
What have I done?  
What have I done? _

After the song, Aggie sat back on her bed, and continued to sob. Red slowly closed the door again as he felt guilty for his wife. He understood how his wife felt so guilty for leaving her new friends after she rejected their invitation for New Year. He noticed that she felt like she didn't do her role as the representative of the element of Imagination. Red felt awful. Of course he wanted his wife back for New Year, but he hated to see her sad like this.

To get his mind off of things, Red read Aggie's spell book that she kept in her bag that she left on the "I" table. When he flipped many pages of the book, Red spotted something very familiar on this page. He narrowed his eyes and looked even closer to that page. He gasped and her eyes widened of what he just discovered. Red folded the page to bookmarking it to report what he saw to his wife later when she got out from her bedroom.

* * *

Later, after two hours of resting, Aggie got out from her room, and met up with her team again back at the meeting room where they sat on their chairs with the "I" table in front of them. When they started the meeting, each group gave Aggie their ideas for the New Year party. She read the papers one at the time, and it was complicated to choose which the best is for this New Year's Eve.

"Johnny, is this really necessary? Asked Aggie when she read the Dracula family's paper. "I mean, Pepperoni Pizza for dinner?"

"Come on, we ate pizza for dinner before," Johnny said.

"Yeah, but pizza is like an everyday food." Penfold made his opinion.

"And we shouldn't buy firecrackers. It's too dangerous," Papa Smurf added.

"I told them to buy Peony! It's safe and harmless!" Blos yelled.

"Don't forget the horns. We need horns to make loud noises for New Year," Dawson reminded.

"Okay, any more ideas?" Aggie asked.

Just then, Red entered late as she slammed the doors open, "Guys, stop the meeting!"

"What's wrong, Red?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Nothing's wrong, but there's something I need to say," Red then turned to his wife. "Aggie, you should go back to Whoville."

Aggie was confused, "What?"

"WHAT?!" The whole team exclaimed.

"Grinch needs you there. You have to go back Whoville, Aggie." Said Red.

"I can't, hon. We have a party to make. We already have plans for New Year!" Answered Aggie.

"Forget the plans, sweetie! You have to celebrate New Year in Whoville this year!"

"Why?! I don't understand! What is going on?!"

"I know why your element sent you there."

"What do you mean?"

Red retrieved the spell book on the table, and opened the book to the page where he folded, and unfolded it to show it to his wife. "I think this is the reason."

When Aggie took the book and looked at the page, she saw something familiar at the picture of the page, and then shocked and gasped in disbelief.

* * *

 **What have I done? is a parody song of the original song "What Have I Done?" from the Lou House, sang by the character, Luna Loud.**

 **This chapter is a cliffhanger. Next chapter is the last chapter**


	19. Happy New Year

Back in Whoville, at noon, the Grinch, Cindy Lou, Donna, Lou and Max arrived at the Lou-Who house with the twins in their baby stroller.

"I'm sorry that you were sent to work after you cancel your night shift last night," Grinch apologized to his new girlfriend.

"That's okay. At least we worked only in the morning. This means I have enough time to prepare for our New Year dinner," Donna said as she went to the kitchen, not before she noticed a rope from the ceiling that bothered her for the last few days and tried to ignore it. "What is this rope for?"

"The Grinch remembered what the rope for as he tried to stop her, "Donna, no, it's…"

Too late. Donna pulled the rope, and black, white and gold balloons and confetti fell above her, and the room floor was covered with them. The Grinch and Cindy Lou cringed that Donna might get mad, but she let out a loud laugh instead, which calmed the two in relief.

"Who's idea is this?" The mother asked.

"It was my idea, but Aggie put them there when New Year is coming," Grinch explained.

Donna picked up a balloon, and chuckled, "Oh, Aggie. A mother who is a kid at heart. Very creative and thoughtful, just like you."

"She kinda is," He nodded. "I kinda missed her."

"I missed her too. I really want her to stay with us for New Year, but she has a family if her own."

"We should respect that."

"Well, I better cook for New Year's dinner tonight."

"Oh, let me help you."

While Cindy Lou and Max put the twins out from their stroller and put them on the couch, the little girl watched her mother and the Grinch cooking together, even if they make little accidents. They only laughed at those things. She's been watching them for hours, even if the twins and Max fell asleep beside her. Cindy wished that Aggie would be here to see this. She would be so proud. After Grinch, Donna and Cindy Lou gathered all the confetti and balloons that Aggie kept in the ceiling, they gave them to Mayor McGerkle as their suggestion for the New Year countdown. The Mayor immediately approved this suggestion as the workers placed the confetti and balloons in a net above the middle of the town, ready to release them after countdown.

* * *

Later, when night came, and after cooking the food for dinner, the Grinch and Max walked back to Mt. Crumpit to dress for the New Year. Grinch wore black-and-gold stripped tie, while Max wore a black and gold doggy clothes. At her house, Donna wore light-green dress to match her new boyfriend's color. Cindy Lou wore her same winter clothes, as so was the twins.

When Grinch and Max went back to the Lou-Who house to fetch the Lou-Who family for the countdown. Grinch rang the doorbell, and Donna Lou opened the door, wearing a green dress that matches his fur color.

"You look ravishing," he told her.

"Oh, thank you," Donna blushed at his compliment. "And that's a very nice tie."

The two stared at each other for a while, until Cindy Lou interrupted them while pushing a baby stroller with her brothers in it.

"Come on, you two, we're gonna be late for the countdown!" She yelled excitingly.

The Grinch shook his head and snapped to reality, "So, uh, shall we go?"

"Yeah," Donna replied as they held each other's hand, and left the house. Max followed Cindy Lou to look out for the twins.

* * *

When they made it at the middle of the town, the spot was crowded with the citizens of Whoville. Everyone is here. Everyone. The children have sparkler candles and horns with their parents. There was also a giant digital clock with a minute left 'till New Year. They decided to stay at the back to see the whole view of the night sky when it'll burst with fireworks later.

Suddenly, the Grinch was startled when somebody elbowed him on the side.

"I knew this would happen," exclaimed Bricklebaum when he noticed Grinch and Donna together.

"Hey, Bricklebaum, glad you made," the Grinch greeted.

"And I'm glad you two are here. Aggie did a pretty good job getting you two together."

"Sort of. Yeah."

"What are you talking about?" asked Donna.

"Well, Donna, you see… Aggie's mission is bringing us together since I'm too afraid to confess my feelings for you. And she's the one who set up the date, not me," Grinch confessed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I still have fun last night," Donna smiled.

"It's too bad Aggie isn't here," Bricklebaum said.

"Yeah, but she's already happy celebrating new Year with her family. Let's leave her alone," Grinch replied.

Mayor McGerkle walked in front of the clock, carrying a microphone, and started an announcement, "Good evening of Whoville, and welcome to the 2043's New Year countdown! We only have 30 seconds left, so let's raise our sparkler candles, ready to blow our horn, and get ready for a firework show to celebrate New Year." Just then, the clock had 10 seconds left. "Let's begin the countdown, everyone," the mayor said.

"10…"

"9..."

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1!"

Before the Whos enlightened the fireworks, colorful dusty beams were blasted out of nowhere, and flew all the way on the night sky, bursting big, bright colorful fireworks with snow balls and colorful glittering dust falling above all the Whos of Whoville. The net above them cut open to let the black, white and golden confetti and balloons fall at them. The Who workers didn't know what happened since they didn't ignited the fireworks yet, but they continued to fire them anyway together with the unusual fireworks that was already burst before them. Everyone was satisfied about the fireworks as their lights reflected from every Who's eyes, including the Grinch.

But for him, he was suspicious about the fireworks. No one can ever create fireworks with snow balls and dust before, except for just one person he knew. The Grinch turned around, and saw someone very close and familiar to him.

She blew the smoke from her wand staff after using "Pixie dust Snow Ball Firework Shower" spell, and smirked at him, "Hey, Grinch, miss me?"

"AGGIE!" He happily rushed to hug his human friend.

Donna and Cindy Lou turned and were surprise for the return of their new friend. "Aggie!" they rushed in to hug too.

Even Max jumped onto her, and licked her face. "Aww, I miss you too already, Max." Aggie chuckled.

The Grinch couldn't believe Aggie returned at the time of New Year, "You… you came back."

"I can't reject an invitation. It would be so rude, and that's not me at all. I would love to spend New Year with you guys." Aggie cried with joy.

"But what about your family and friends?" Cindy Lou reminded.

"She brought us too," Martha II stated.

An unusual voice was heard when Aggie stepped aside to show them all of her friends and family, including her parents.

Cindy Lou beamed, "Wow, there are a lot of you guys."

"Please, darling, everybody said that about that when we came one world to another," Jewel the filly unicorn said.

Mothball then spotted the green creature, "So, you must be the Grinch. The one who had a problem."

"You can say that. Yes." The Grinch replied nervously.

Then, SmurfBlossom came out from the crowd and shook the Grinch's hand when she jumped off the ground, "Oh, my geez-to-petes! I'm SmurfBlossom. Nice to meet you. We don't have a Grinch. But we do have Danger Mouse, Dusty, Pooh Bear, Shaun the Sheep, Tinkerbell, Tankerblush, Rico, Renda... Oh, everyone can just introduce themselves later. Look at you. You're so different. I mean, sorry, but it's true. Do you know how to start a fire with just rope and a stick? I do. I can show you. Actually, SmurfStorm can show you. She's the best at that kind of thing. Right, Stormy?" Looking at the SmurfStorm, she stretched her bow and foam-arrow at the Grinch. He and SmurfBlossom stared silently at her. "That means 'yes.'" SmurfBlossom said. "Have you ever seen a rainbow? What about a double rainbow? What about an upside down rainbow? So, is your favorite song... 'Heeeey, hey, hey, heeeeey, hey, hey, hey-hey, hey'? 'Cause mine is. You're so green, and I'm blue."

"SmurfBlossom, remember, work on that filter, okay?" Brainy retrieved her from the Grinch to give him space.

"Right. Filter, filter." The girl smurf nodded.

Then, it's SmurfStorm's time to talk to the Grinch, "Alright, we're only here because SmurfAggie invited us. If this is some kind of trap, we're leaving."

Zany then levitated the tough girl smurf from the Grinch, "Aunt SmurfStorm, come on, we just met him. Don't be so rude."

"Oh man, we're so sorry about Storm. She's always been like this," Skepper apologized.

"That's okay. I'll get use to that," the Grinch said.

Aggie then turned to her family and friends, "Alright, guys, let me introduce to you my friends here. This is Grinch, the one I told you about. This is Donna Lou Who, her daughter, Cindy Lou, her two sons and Cindy's brothers, Bean and Buster, and this is Max, Grinch's dog."

"Oh boy, another dog to play with!" Sparky jumped up and down happily as flew towards Max.

Max also jumped up and down with Sparky and Sparkito.

"And guys," Aggie looked at her new friends. "These are my family and friends. We are called the 'Imaginary Team', or I team, for short. And these are my parents, Leo Galido and Bernadette Mondejar-Galido."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Grinch," Leo extended his hand to him.

Grinch nervously shook hands with him, "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Galido." Then, he shook hands with Bernadette who grinned delightfully at him. While he shook her hand, the Grinch thought he knew Aggie's mother before, which her face is familiar too him. After the hand shaking, Grinch leaned near Aggie's ear, and whispered. "You're mother look so familiar to me, just like you."

"That's also the reason why I'm here for," Aggie replied quietly.

"Then, why did you come back and change your mind of all of a sudden?"

"While we were planning for our New Year party, my husband showed me this."

When Aggie took out her spell book from her bag, and flipped the page open to the bookmarked page. The same page Red showed to Aggie. She then showed the page to Grinch. But when he looked at it, he's eyes widened and gasped in disbelief.

"How did you…? He was about to ask, but he was cut off.

"I'll explain later, but now, let's enjoy this party!" Aggie flew towards in front of the crowd.

The Grinch looked at the page of the book again before closing it, keeping this as a secret in the meantime. He then tapped Donna Lou on the shoulder, and offered his hand to her for a dance. Donna made a warm loving smile as she took the Grinch's hand and started to romantic dance.

The I team then observed the couple that Aggie helped in her mission.

"I think they're meant for each other," Fluttershy commented as the rest of the members of the I team nodded in agreement.

"Aggie did a great job. She was meant to take this mission after all," Junior added.

Before Aggie can sing a New Year song, Miley threw a microphone, and Chyna threw her wand staff at her.

"You know the plan, Aggie," reminded Miley.

"You go it, girl!" When Aggie caught the microphone and her wand staff, the staff turned into a musical instrument; keytar, and played its key to start the music.

All couples of Whoville and I team, including Aggie's parents, were dancing romantically in waltz, while the children and people who danced alone had their own free style of dancing, like disco and PSY's Gangnam Style.

 **Aggie:** _Oh..._

 _You know it hasn't been bad  
More happy than sad  
But I'll tell you I'm glad  
When I think about starting all over again  
Yeah, I know where we've been  
But I don't think about then  
That was a moment  
But this is another _

_So we're not gonna cry  
When we say goodbye  
To the year that is quickly receding _

_We're not gonna look back  
We know we're on the right track  
And we all know that time is fleeting  
(Time is fleeting)  
Time is fleeting _

_'Cause you know it's a new year  
It's a brand new beginning  
Another 365 and the world keeps spinning _

_It's a new year  
It's a time for celebration  
The fun has just begun  
Yeah, it's gonna be a happy new year _

_(Gonna be a happy new year)  
(Gonna be a happy new year)  
Gonna be a happy new year  
(Gonna be a happy new year)  
Gonna have a happy new year _

It's not only New Year in this world, it's New Year all over the universe as every living and non-living creatures of every world and every dimension celebrated New Year in style and in wile parties.

 **Aggie:** _'Cause you know it's a new year  
It's a brand new beginning  
Another 365 and the world keeps spinning _

_It's a new year  
It's a time for celebration  
The fun has just begun  
Yeah, it's gonna be a happy new year _

_(Gonna be a happy new year)  
(Gonna be a happy new year)  
Gonna have a happy new year _

Meanwhile, Grinch and Donna left the town to have some privacy for themselves, and went to the frozen lake where they had their first date. They sat down on the bench while watching more fireworks bursting in the open night sky.

"You know," Grinch started. "After all these New Years, I don't how what I would do with my life all over again."

"It's okay. If you want to start a new life, you know I'm always here for you," Donna promised as she turned to him, and when they looked at each other's eyes, a spark was ignited between them. "Happy New Year, Grinch."

"Happy New Year, Donna Lou," Grinch replied.

The two kissed tenderly and passionately as they started a new life together. A new beginning for the two of them. Their new found love changed their lives forever. Another firework flew up the sky, and went off reading "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Credit Song:**

 ** _Don't think about it  
Just move your body  
Listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh  
Just move those left feet  
Go ahead, get crazy  
Anyone can do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh_**

 ** _Show the world you've got that fire (fire)  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,_**

 ** _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_**

 ** _When you finally let go  
And you slay that solo  
'Cause you listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh  
'Cause you're confident, babe  
And you make your hips sway  
We knew that you could do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh_**

 ** _Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,_**

 ** _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_**

 ** _I feel better when I'm dancing  
I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh_**

 ** _Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,  
Don't you know  
We can do this together  
Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_**

 ** _I feel better when I'm dancing  
I'm better when I'm dancing, hey  
Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah_**

* * *

 **Cast and Voices:**

 **Benedict Cumberbatch - The Grinch**

 **Anne Hathaway – Agatha Besaras Mondejar Resano Borra Galido/Aggie**

 **Cameron Seely - Cindy Lou Who**

 **Rashida Jones - Donna Lou Who**

 **Kenan Thompson – Bricklebaum**

 **Frank Welker - Max**

 **Jason Sudeikis – Red Galido**

 **Melissa Fumero – Amaranth Red Galido**

 **Jason Scott Dolley – Crimson Red Galido**

 **Lara Jill Miller – Clover Scarlet Galido**

 **Ronni Hawk - Skenda, Kelda, Renda, Prenda, Dr. Blest, Maltor,  
Kira, Dona, Perkila, Smantha, Huntress,  
Saltor Skellington, Josalan Skellington, Sundai Skellington,  
Kessia, Wands, Toots, Blos, Bubs, Butters, Maren  
Flynnto, Pelry, ****Aglet, Dofelia, Tankerblush, Perawankle,  
Iztchy, Lela, Tira, Petina, ****Baby Lela,  
Baby Marissa, Baby Petina, Azal, Pilair,  
Yi & Israbellra Garcio Shapira-Flynnto**

 **Nicolas Bichtel - Jolie, Mac, Mic, Skepper, Kelski, Reco, Prevate,  
Frantis, Jet Skellington, Samon Skellington, Josan Skellington,  
Pon, Pigla, Tiggro, Rabba, Eeyre, Owly, Raa, Lumpra,  
Cos, Tims Turna, ****Pof, Sparkito, Ton, Jenny, Cot Butten, Kit,  
Oggly, Joen, ****Markyless, Den Den, Phineaks Flynnto,  
Flerb II, Jape, ****Cubry, Skulio, Brags, Daffu,  
Sylvestre, Twaty, Tenz, ****Baby Brags, Baby Daffu, Baby Silvestre,  
Baby Twaty, ****Baby Tenz, Seno, Pico & Yan**

 **Tom McGrath - Skipper**

 **Jeff Bennett - Kowalski**

 **John DiMaggio - Rico**

 **James Patrick Stuart - Private**

 **Neil Patrick Harris - Dr. Blowhole**

 **Danny Jacobs - King Julien XIII**

 **Kevin Michael Richardson - Maurice**

 **Andy Richter - Mort**

 **Nicole Sullivan - Marlene**

 **Kari Wahlgren - Kitka**

 **Calista Flockhart - Doris**

 **Tara Strong - Ms. Perky, Poof, Bubbles(Powerpuff girl), Twilight Sparkle,  
Blueberry Pie, Raspberry Pie & Cherry Pie **

**Joanna Garcia - Nurse Shawna W. Smith**

 **Miranda May - Skinda**

 **Nina Lu - Kowalda**

 **Ariana Greenblatt - Rida**

 **Anna Cathcart - Prida**

 **Skai Jackson - Francista**

 **Ciara Bravo - Hunter**

 **Chris Sarandon (speaking voice) - Jack Skellington** **  
** **Danny Elfman (singing voice) - Jack Skellington**

 **Catherine O'Hara - Sally Skellington**

 **Kevin Quinn - Samuel Skellington**

 **Peyton List - Joseline Skellington**

 **Dove Cameron - Sunday Skellington**

 **Nathan Arena - Jason Skellington**

 **Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger & Tasmanian Devil**

 **Travis Oates as Piglet**

 **Tom Kenny as Rabbit**

 **Brad Garrett - Eeyore**

 **Craig Ferguson as Owl**

 **Wyatt Hall as Roo**

 **Kyle Stanger - Lumpy**

 **Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Kessie**

 **Daran Norris - Cosmo**

 **Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda**

 **Drake Bell - Timmy Turner**

 **Daniella Monet - Tootie**

 **Matthew W. Taylor - Sparky(Fairly Odd Parents)**

 **Cathy Cavadini - Blossom**

 **E. G. Daily - Buttercup**

 **Josh Gad - Chuck**

 **Danny McBride - Bomb**

 **Maya Rudolph - Matilda**

 **Kate McKinnon - Stella**

 **Sean Penn - Terence**

 **Anthony Padilla - Hal**

 **Ian Hecox - Bubbles(Angry bird)**

 **Noah Schnapp - Jay**

 **Owen Wilder Vaccaro - Jake**

 **Pierce Gagnon - Jim**

 **Debby Ryan - Ruby**

 **Casey Campbell - Roy**

 **Jenna Ortega - Rebecca**

 **China Anne McClain - Chyna Parks**

 **Sierra McCormick - Olive Doyle**

 **Jake Short - Fletcher Quimby**

 **Richard Kind - Tom**

 **Cathy Weseluck - Jerry**

 **Erin Mathews - Coop Burtonburger**

 **Kathleen Barr - Kat**

 **Don Michael Paul - Oggy**

 **Tony Sampson - Joey**

 **Samuel Vincent - Marky**

 **Matt Hill - Dee Dee & Soarin**

 **Chelsea Peretti - Marie Flynn**

 **Dee Bradley Baker – Perry & Numbuh 4 / Wallabee "Wally" Beatles**

 **Cameron Boyce - Flerk II**

 **Sarah Jeffery - Dofelia**

 **Mae Whitman - Tinkerbell**

 **Lucy Hale - Periwinkle**

 **Gabe Eggerling - Captain Jake**

 **Chelsea Boyce – Izzy (pirate)**

 **Jadon Sand - Cubby**

 **David Arquette - Skully**

 **Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester & Tweety**

 **Rachel Ramras - Lola Bunny**

 **Annie Mumolo - Tina Russo**

 **Katy Mixon - Petunia Pig**

 **Samuel Vincent - Baby Bugs, Baby Daffy & Baby Tweety**

 **Britt McKillip - Baby Lola**

 **Ian James Corlett - Baby Taz**

 **Terry Klassen - Baby Sylvester**

 **Janyse Jaud - Baby Melissa**

 **Chiara Zanni - Baby Petunia**

 **Miley Cyrus - Miley Stewart**

 **Emily Osment - Lily Truscott**

 **Mitchel Musso - Oliver Oken**

 **Lucas Cruikshank - Fred Figglehorn**

 **Isaak Presley - Serio**

 **Alexander Gould - Paco**

 **Mandy Moore - Azul**

 **Kayla Maisonet - Pilar**

 **Carrie Fisher (young archive) - Leia Organa-Solo**

 **Harrison Ford (young archive) - Han Solo**

 **Stephanie Morgenstern - Yin**

 **Scott McCord - Yang**

 **Reid Scott - Turbo**

 **John Eric Bentley - Whiplash**

 **Amir Talai - Skidmark**

 **Eric Bauza - Chet**

 **Phil LaMarr - Smoove Move**

 **Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Burn & Julnie Hopps Wilde**

 **Michael Patrick Bell - White Shadow**

 **Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash & Applejack**

 **Andrea Libman - Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie**

 **Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity**

 **Jason Ritter - Spike**

 **John de Lancie - Discord**

 **Trevor Devall - Fancy Pants**

 **"Weird Al" Yankovic - Cheese Sandwich**

 **Vincent Tong – Flash Sentry**

 **Kristen Schaal – Screwball**

 **Bradley Steven Perry - Zany**

 **Lucas Grabeel - Thunder Dash & Cinnamon Stick**

 **Olesya Rulin – Gemstone**

 **Mia Talerico - Jewel**

 **Monique Coleman - Prism**

 **Aiza Seguerra - Lightning Dash**

 **Kyla Rae Kowalewski - Cinnamon Roll**

 **Micah Stephen Williams – Mothball**

 **Julia Barretto - Twinkle Sparkle**

 **Julia Sawalha - Ginger**

 **Mel Gibson - Rocky Rhodes**

 **Benjamin Whitrow - Fowler**

 **Jane Horrocks - Babs**

 **Imelda Staunton - Bunty**

 **Lynn Ferguson - Mac (chicken)**

 **Benjamin Diskin - Numbuh 2 / Hogarth "Hoagie" Gilligan**

 **Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 / Kuki Sanban**

 **Cree Summer - Numbuh 5 / Abigail "Abby" Lincoln**

 **Justin Fletcher - Shaun the Sheep & Timmy(lamb)**

 **John Sparkes - Bitzer**

 **Kate Harbour - Timmy's mom**

 **Rich Webber - Shirley**

 **Blake Michael - Tyler James**

 **G Hannelius - Avery Jennings**

 **Francesca Capaldi - Chloe James**

 **Stephen Full - Stan(dog)**

 **Adam Sandler - Count Dracula**

 **Andy Samberg – Jonathan Louhgran & Junior**

 **Selena Gomez – Mavis Dracula**

 **Asher Blinkoff – Dennis Dracula Loughran**

 **Mel Brooks – Vlad Dracula**

 **Kathryn Hahn - Ericka Van Helsing-Dracula**

 **Dan Chameroy – Lydia Dracula**

 **Stephanie Beatriz – Martha Dracula II**

 **Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps-Wilde**

 **Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde**

 **Barrie Ingham - Basil of Baker Street**

 **Val Bettin - Dr. David Q. Dawson**

 **Johnny Depp - Sherlock Gnomes**

 **Chiwetel Ejiofor - Dr. Gnome Watson**

 **Katie Crown - Tulip**

 **Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen**

 **Corey Burton - Doc Hudson**

 **Bonnie Hunt - Sally Carrera**

 **Larry the Cable Guy - Mater**

 **Michael Wallis - Sheriff**

 **Tony Shalhoub - Luigi**

 **Guido Quaroni - Guido**

 **Cheech Marin - Ramone**

 **Jenifer Lewis - Flo**

 **Paul Dooley - Sarge**

 **Lloyd Sherr - Fillmore**

 **Michael Caine - Finn McMissile**

 **Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell**

 **Dane Cook - Dusty Crophopper**

 **Stacy Keach - Skipper Riley**

 **Brad Garrett - Chug**

 **Danny Mann – Sparky (Forklift)**

 **Teri Hatcher - Dottie**

 **Alexander Armstrong - Danger Mouse**

 **Kevin Eldon - Penfold**

 **Mandy Patinkin - Papa Smurf**

 **Julia Roberts - Smurf Willow**

 **Joe Manganiello - Hefty Smurf**

 **Danny Pudi - Brainy Smurf**

 **Jack McBrayer - Clumsy Smurf**

 **Demi Lovato - Smurfette**

 **Ellie Kemper - SmurfBlossom**

 **Michelle Rodriguez - SmurfStorm**

 **Ariel Winter - SmurLily**

 **Jake Johnson - Grouchy Smurf**

 **Alan Cumming - Gutsy Smurf**

 **Kate del Castillo - La Muerte**

 **Ron Perlman - Xibalba**

 **Albert Brooks - Marlin**

 **Hayden Rolence - Nemo**

 **Ellen DeGeneres – Dory**

 **Tristan O'Hare - Groopert**

 **Ramone Hamilton - Axl**

 **Sam Lavagnino - Ozzy**

 **Scarlett Estevez - Izzy**

 **Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn**

 **Alyson Stoner – Isabella Garcia Shapiro-Flynn**

 **Angela Lansbury - Mayor McGerkle**

 **Hugh Laurie – Leo Galido**

* * *

 **Well, This is the last chapter, and it's absolutely worth it. There was a little cliffhanger, but they're be plenty of time for that. I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Crossovers again  
Butters-(My OC; Powerpuff girls)  
Jewel-(Disneyfantic2364's OC; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)  
SmurfBlossom-(Smurfs)  
Brainy Smurf-(Smurfs)  
SmurfStorm-(Smurfs)  
Zany-(Disneyfantic2364's OC; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)  
Skepper-(My OC; Penguins of Madagascar)  
Sparky-(Fairly oddparents)  
Sparkito-(MY OC; Fairly oddparents)  
Miley-(Hannah Montana)  
Chyna-(A.N.T. Farm)  
Danger Mouse-(Danger Mouse 2015)  
Dusty-(Planes)  
Pooh Bear-(Winnie the Pooh)  
Pon-(My OC; Winne the Pooh)  
Shaun the Sheep-(Shaun the Sheep(  
Tinkerbell-(Tinkerbell movies)  
Tankerblush-(My OC; Tinkerbell movies)  
Rico-(Penguins of Madagascar)  
Renda-(My OC; Penguins of Madagascar)  
Leo Galido-(My OC)  
Bernadette Mondejar-Galido (My OC)  
All crossovers in the credits**

 **The OCs I put there was quite complicated to understand, so here's my explanation:**

 **Agatha Galido or Aggie is the main OC of all. Leo and Bernadette are Aggie's parents. Amaranth Red, Crimson Red and Clover Scarlet are the children of Aggie and Red from Angry Birds. Skenda, Kelda, Renda, Prenda, Dr. Blest, Maltor, Kira, Dona, Perkila, Smantha, Huntress, Saltor, Josalan, Sundai, Kessia, Wands, Toots, Blos, Bubs, Butters, Maren, Pelry, Aglet, Dofelia, Tankerblush, Perawankle, Iztchy, Lela, Tira, Petina, Baby Lela, Baby Marissa, Baby Petina, Azal, Pilair, Yi, Israbellra, Jolie, Mac, Mic, Skepper, Kelski, Reco, Prevate, Frantis, Jet, Samon, Josan, Pon, Pigla, Tiggro, Rabba, Eeyre, Owly, Raa, Lumpra, Cos, Tims, Pof, Sparkito, Ton, Jenny, Cot, Kit, Oggly, Joen, Markyless, Den Den, Phineaks, Flerb II, Jape, Cubry, Skulio, Brags, Daffu, Sylvestre, Twaty, Tenz, Baby Brags, Baby Daffu, Baby Silvestre, Baby Twaty, Baby Tenz, Seno, Pico and Yan are all guardians. They are my OCs. Guardians are protectors of every original characters from their respective shows and movies (except for Skepper, Kelski, Reco, Prevate, Frantis, Aglet, Dofelia, who were born guardians with one guardian parent and one wards parents, and their siblings are wards). Samuel, Joseline, Sunday and Jason are the children of Jack and Sally Skellington. Roy and Rebecca were the illegitimate twin hatchlings of Red and Ruby (female red bird from the Angry Birds seasons), just before red and Aggie were married. Julnie is the daughter of Nick and Judy. Martha II is the second child and daughter of Mavis and Johnny, named after Mavis' mother, Martha. Dracula and Ericka have a child, but I haven't come up with an idea yet, so he or she is absent. There are some OCs are not mine. I already asked permission to the owners of some OCs to borrow them. I even gave them voice actors and actresses. Characters like Lightning Dash, Thunder Dash, Prism, Cinnamon Stick, Cinnamon Roll, Apple Spike, Raspberry Pie, Blueberry Pie, Cherry Pie, Gemstone, Jewel, Zany, Apple Blossom, Twinkle Sparkle and Mothball belong to DisneyFanatic2364. Marie Flynn, daughter of Phineas and Isabella, belongs to Angelus19 and Sam-ely-ember. Thomas Fletcher, son of Ferb and Vanessa, was mentioned and also belongs to Angelus19 and Sam-ely-ember. Whittaker is a yet-to-be-seen/known OC.**

 **Other members of the I team, Luke Skywalker, Ben Solo, Ferb Fletcher and Flerk Fletcha are absent. Luke Skywalker is training his nephew, Ben Solo, in his New Jedi temple he built on unknown planet. Ferb and his guardian, Flerk, were still in Camp David back in their home world. Dracula and Ericka's child from Hotel Transylvania was also absent, probably in Camp Winnepacaca. Nigel Uno or Numbuh 1 is absent when he joined the Galactic Kids Next Door since the last episode, Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.**

 **Some members don't have speaking roles, so their respective voice actors and actresses weren't shown in the credits. Some members don't have longer lines, but they have lines when they all speak in unison, so their voice actors and actresses were credited. Few members are absent, but they were mentioned.**

 **This story took place in 2042 and '43, instead of 2018 to '19. It's a long story that I have to explain soon.**

 **The songs don't belong to me. Happy New Year by Olivia Olson from Phineas and Ferb.  
Credit song: Better When I'm Dancin' by Meghan Trainor.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**


End file.
